Devil Arrancar
by Jreaps24
Summary: bleach and Naruto crossover. I might attemp to throw a little tekken by using a few chracters.
1. DA chapter one

**Devil Arrancar**

**Chapter one**

Thousands of years ago in the elemental nations, there was once a battle between what was called hollows and soul reapers. The battle went back and forth with both sides losing their numbers in the forces. Hollows were once humans but due to certain things, they changed into something else which stopped them from crossing over thus the reason hollows came into existence. The hollows all had something similar to soul reapers but wanted to be recognized as the betters. They began looking for ways to increase their powers so they tired different things until one day someone came up the idea to eat and absorb the human souls which they did.

This did not sit well with the soul reapers who were the protectors of the human souls which then sparked war between the two. After losing many of their forces, the hollows began getting desperate in which they ate each other for power. Hollows then went through some changes thus creating different classes. This prolonged the fight between the two for a while.

Then one day, the soul reapers had help from the 9 bijuu which turned the battle into their favor destroying 99.9% of the hollows in the elemental nations but not without loss. As time went by, so did the age of the hollow and soul reapers for the elemental nation. Only a few on both sides stayed in the elemental nations for a while until they too died off after killing each other which left the last one whom beat all those who came to put an end to his existence. He was now the strongest and only Arrancar that was alive in which he went to kill the bijuu in an attempt to avenge his friends who were killed. He was soon killed but not before having a daughter by the name of Kushina Uzumaki by a woman he married whose name was Mitsuru Uzumaki.

Mitsuru's mother was Mito Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune and the father was Tobirama Senju of the Senju clan.

Mito had two lovers in which the first one being Hashirama Senju who later died in the first great shinobi war. They had a son named Kenmei Senju whom later married and had kids with a civilian by the name of Fuji. Their children were none other than Tsunade Senju and Nawaki Senju. After Mito loss Hashirama, she later found another which turned out to be Hashirama's younger brother Tobirama Senju.

Mito's second lover Tobirama Senju died fighting a battle leaving her behind with twin daughter's Mitsuru and Miwa. Mitsuru had a daughter by a special Arrancar which was a strong hollow that was different from all the other hollows. Their relationship and marriage was not recorded on paper or anywhere for that matter. Miwa died at an early age thus not being able to produce kids.

Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when she was flustered or excited. She would end her sentences with "dattebane", a trait she hoped she wouldn't pass down to Naruto who ends his with "dattebayo". As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanor, she still had a slight temper and could lash out from it. Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. Her skin was fair and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build. As an adult she usually wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron and she wore a black band on her left hand. She had long, bright-red hair which she inherited from her mother Mitsuru Uzumaki that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that was parted to the left of her face by a hair clip.

Kushina due to the annihilation of most of the Uzumaki clan due to war several years ago decided to go to Uzushiogakure's neighboring land konohagakure where her grandmother made her the next Jinchuriki container before dying of old age. It was there Kushina met Minato Namikaze in which love bloomed between the two pre-teens.

As Kushina grew up, she had to deal with the villagers hate for being from another village. They did not know about her Jinchuriki status at the time. She was able to deal with the hate thanks to her newly founded friend, Minato Namikaze or Kazama as she found out that Namikaze was a name he created. When she asked why he changed his last name, he replied that his clan had a horrible past and a cursed bloodline. She of course understood his reason and did not push it any further. It was then they became friends which over the years became more and more. They soon had a secret relationship in which only a few knew about which included Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Rin.

They soon got married in secret so that Minato's enemy would not come after her. They made love to each other until she became pregnant by him who had become the Yondaime Hokage at the time. They were both happy that they would have a son that would be born into this world. Kushina began thinking ahead for the sake of her baby which led to her next actions.

Kushina made plans in which she placed a large scroll with all the things she wanted him to learn from ninja skills to her personal hobbies inside a hidden spot within an apartment building she owned. She casted a strong genjutsu on the area in which only someone with the blood of an Uzumaki would be drawn to and would only is able to see.

The scroll was designed the same way in which only those of the Uzumaki clan would be able to see what was written on there. Said apartment was made for her and Naruto. The scroll was created so that if she were to die on a mission in which she was no longer able to teach him. He would then be able to access the scroll in which he would be able to teach himself the rest.

She of course didn't want to leave him early but she was a ninja and had to make plans just in case something like that happened in which he would be prepared. But things changed for the worst for Kushina but in a way that she did not anticipate. It was the day she was giving birth to Naruto when someone wearing an orange mask ripped Kyuubi out of her and made a command for it to attack konoha in which Minato battled the mysterious person who unleashed Kyuubi while facing Kyuubi all on his own. Minato after several intense minutes manages to injure the mysterious person in which forced him to flee in which left Minato tired but couldn't relax seeing as Kyuubi as still in a fit of rage and was still a threat to his village.

Having no other choice; Kushina with the last of her energy bind Kyuubi while Minato sacrificed his life into sealing Kyuubi in their new born. Kushina later died from the after affects of having Kyuubi ripped from her. Minato's last request before dying was for the others to see Naruto as a hero for keeping the beast at bay. Hiruzen having put faith in the villagers told them about what happened in which something he did not expect happened. The villagers along with a large amount of ninjas called for the infant's blood. It was then he placed several laws for the people to not tell them about Naruto's Jinchuriki status to the younger kids or they would be executed. But this did not stop them from spreading their hate to the kids.

Danzo and the others began contemplating what to do with young Naruto. After all, not only was he the son of Kushina but the Jinchuriki of the most powerful demon that existence. He would be one of the strongest weapons they had not knowing that he was the Yondaime's only legacy. The only living people who knew that relation between him and the Yondaime were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Hiruzen.

**9 years after the Kyuubi's attack**

We find a limping Naruto heading towards the safest place of the village which was none other than the forest of death. Why would a 7 year old go to a forest that had the words 'death' in it, simple because he overheard a few Jounins talk about how no one goes there except one other person whom was hated by the villagers. Naruto thought that if Jounins weren't willing to go there, then he was pretty sure no one else would which meant he would be safe from the general population that is konoha. He made it to the gate that surrounded the forest then finding a hole in the gate, he crawled through before crawling behind a tree then passing out.

There he would stay until he was healed which wouldn't take long. He was curious that he healed faster than other kids seeing as someone his age had fell down receiving a small cut that healed days later while his healed seconds later. There were also the many beatings he received which he did not know why he received but would recover from them.

He did not know that he was hated for containing the beast that nearly destroyed the village even thought people saw him for the beast itself in human skin. All he knew was that the people hated him with a passion and always wanted to hurt him whenever chance they got. No matter how many clues he discovered himself, they did not add up to the names he received such as 'demon fox', 'fox boy', or 'nine tails brat'. He of course due to the hatred did not get to learn about the Kyuubi attack or seals in which he would have been able to figure certain things out soon at a younger age. Naruto was confused even with all the small evidence at his disposal but he did not possess the important ones yet.

He later did find out when he started learning on his own in secrecy. When he was four years old, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage in which 1 year later received an apartment of his own. During that year he was forced to learn the basic of survival in which involved hunting for food and setting up camping grounds without being found. Naruto at this point was beginning to hate the people for blaming him for the fox's demise an abusing him. Naruto knew he couldn't be Kyuubi due to the fact that he wasn't as big as Kyuubi in which his young mind made sense to him.

After moving from that lifestyle and into an apartment which he receive from his jiji which was the Sandaime Hokage himself, he had then found a scroll but couldn't read it so he waited until he was able to at least read and write.

There were things that Naruto noticed along with the hatred of the villagers such as the fact that he had super healing abilities. At first he wrote it off as help from the demon until he saw black stuff oozing from the area he had a cut which would retreat back into his skin. He knew this wasn't Kyuubi's doing but his own. Based on his knowledge, chakra was supposed to be blue and Kyuubi's was red. But was there any such thing as black chakra. Maybe he was special in his own way.

He began experimenting with it in which he would be able to do several things with it. Then came a day he used the energy and charged it trying to make a ball of dark energy. He succeeded in making one only to become unstabilized and fired resulting in a deadly beam that ripped through trees and floors. The first time he successfully used it was at age 8 when he ran into a kumo Nin.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just come from experimenting with his energy to create new techniques. After destroying a few trees, he headed home hoping no one would see him tired and attack him. On his way to the village, he noticed a lone guy moving suspiciously with a bag over his shoulders. He moved over to ask why he was acting that way only for the man to draw a sword and try to slice him in half. Naruto managed to avoid the blade by a hair length before bringing his palm in front of him._

_The man then again tried to slice him in half but Naruto once again dodged it. Irritated about the non dead kid, he placed the sack on the floor forgetting his current objective then charging at the boy at Jounin speed. It was only due to his instinct that he managed to dodge most of the sword swings. The others gave him deep gashes that healed up instantly. Seeing him heal that fast shocked the kumo Nin. Maybe if he bought back the kid, he would get an extra reward. _

_With that goal mind, he attacked to disarm the boy. Naruto once again went on the defensive side using his black energy to power up his speed. He still received gashes but healed. He began feeling light headed from losing blood despite his healing ability. He never had to use his healing ability that long. He felt his energy depleting and knew he had to end the match. Spotting an opening, he charged some of the energy before launching through his chest. He went over to the sack then opening it which he discovered a sleeping Hyuga which he recognized from class. _

_She was none other than Hinata, the girl which he was teased for her eyes during lunch break. He remembered beating them in the floor before getting a detention. Naruto made his way to tap her awake but froze in root when he felt several ninjas approaching his direction. He turned his attention away from the bag not noticing her eyes slowly fluttering. She opened her eyes to a sight that would be forever engraved in her mind. This was the same boy who defended her from the bullies who made fun of her pupil-less eyes. Ever since that day occurred, she began to like him._

_She usually silently cheered him on. But seeing Naruto instead of her kidnapper meant that he must have saved her somehow. The bloody clothes were also evidence of some sort of fight he was just in. Just as she was about to say something, he dashed off._

_Naruto not wanting to get caught made a dash for it to the forest of death. As soon as he knew he was far enough, he collapsed in his bloody clothes._

_End of Flashback_

After that, he swore he would get stronger seeing as he almost died taking on another ninja. If he was strong enough, then he would be able to stop the abuse from happening to him. In order for the attacks to stop, he would have to rely on himself to get stronger. He knew no one in the village would help him.

When word got out about the Hyuga's death, the Raikage demanded a Hyuga saying it was compensation for the Hyugas killing their men. But that was shot down as the Hyugas stated by letters that they didn't touch the guy at all before sending images of the body along with the body itself. They then demanded to know who or what was the cause of his death but in which they exclaimed that they didn't know.

The Raikage was officially pissed since they not only lose a good ninja in the end but they didn't gain anything from it. They of course talked to their Daimyo in which after several debates from the lightning Daimyo to the fire Daimyo, leaf was forced to send Hiashi to his death to prevent war even though leaf clearly stated that a Hyuga was not involved in the Raikage's death. But the Hyugas sent his twin brother Hiashi Hyuga in which satisfied the Daimyo but not kumo seeing as they couldn't get the secrets behind the byakugan. This of course had some negative impact for Hinata.

Hiashi became cold to her as did Neji in hopes that she will arise and become the heiress he wanted her to be. He told her she was useless and weak in hopes to shatter her shyness. Two years later after the kidnapping incident, he had a daughter who was named Hinabi in which would be the last due to his wife's death. He decided to train her so she could push her sister to her potential by pitting her against each other. This caused Hinata's confidence level to drop even more rather than help it increase thus she became more shy and stuttered a lot. Her life became full misery and pain in which the only reason she kept going was the thoughts of Naruto. Ever since the day he save her from the bullies and the kidnapping incident which she was sure he did it seeing as no one from the leaf did it, she began to develop feelings for him until she got to the point where she fell for him but was too afraid that he would reject her to tell him.

When Naruto learned how to read and write, he began learning from the scroll in which drowned himself with the knowledge that was written from his mother. As to how he knew it was from his mother, there was a small letter that explained that if she wasn't there with him, then she was dead in which these were left behind for him. This made Naruto feel happy in knowing that his mother did not abandon him. The way the scroll was set up was that there was a huge scroll with smaller ones that were labeled in it. They were labeled with things such as:

Basic ninja training

Shadow clones and the benefits

Arrancar techniques and things you need to know about them

Seals- All levels

The things he learned about an Arrancar were that they specialized in kenjutsu and that along with their own techniques, they had a release form and in a rarity, they had two release forms. After many tries, he was able to manifest his sword and learn that he had three release forms in which the scroll mentioned nothing about so he took that as a positive. He also learned not to use his release forms as much as he wanted as they tend to draw a lot of attention which was indicted when several squadrons of anbu came to investigate the large spike of energy several miles away from their village. They were greeted to the sight of a huge crater in which they opened an investigation that lasted several months before they left not knowing what or who did this much damage. He practiced his Arrancar techniques in secret but made sure to not use much energy to attract unwanted attention.

He fully utilized the benefits of the shadow clones in which he made them sneak into the library using henge to learn theories about things such as ninjutsu to genjutsu. This method caused him to learn years of training in a few days.

Naruto at one point prominently characterized by his hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, and impulsive but he was also very observing when it came to certain things in his life. He would yell about being Hokage to the general population. This caused the Sandaime to smile seeing a mini-Yondaime in him. He picked up on Minato's habits of calling him jiji and eating lots of ramen.

But after years of abuse, he became very distant, weary, and patient. He learned how to be patient when he hid in the forest of death for hours and came out at certain times to avoid confrontation. If he didn't do so, there would have been negative consequences as he learned firsthand from this. He was not only good at observing things that usually revolve around battle strategies, creating new techniques, ninja related things and his hobbies but reading emotions too. This change caused the Sandaime to frown as he could see that Naruto was heading down a dark path.

People thought of Naruto as an idiot which he led them to believe ever since he learned that deception could be a ninjas best weapon. He made people believe he was the 'class dobe' so they could underestimate him. He wanted them to think he was weak thus creating an emotional mask until the day he became a ninja which he knew that when he did become one, the civilian would not be able to touch him unless they would like to get punished for harming someone on the forces. Not only did he create an emotional mask but he used his black energy to cover his entire body thus giving him the image of a short orange jump suit idiot which went with his emotional mask. For his mask, he not only acted like an idiot and failed the graduation test twice, but he chose a girl in which he would associate himself with that he was sure that he had no chance of dating which ended up being a banshee named Sakura Haruno.

Sakura always belittled him comparing him to Sasuke Uchiha, the 'last' male Uchiha due to his older brother Itachi killing his entire family except for him and his mom Mikoto Uchiha before becoming a missing Nin. Sasuke vowed to kill him and avenge his family. Mikoto had tried to turn him away from that path but he had his mind made up which she felt helpless.

Sakura would hit Naruto on the head in which he would pass out or actually pretend to so he would seem weak in the eyes of the others. Sakura in the end helped his weak image but now it was graduation time and it was time to get rid of his mask.

13 year old Naruto made his way into class before sitting down and waited to pass the easy test. He ignored the whispers from his classmates talking about him failing again. Iruka took the time to step into class followed by his assistant Mizuki. His eyes fell immediately on Naruto.

At first he hated the boy but after some encouraging words from the Sandaime to look at Naruto's life himself, his hate soon dissolved at seeing that he was just a regular kid until his hate was completely gone. His objective now was to make up to the boy somehow. But the same could not be said for Mizuki.

"Alright class, today will be the final exams which will be a three part one. The first part will be a physical one in which you will run through an obstacle course within a certain time frame, taijutsu match, and target practicing. The second will be the knowledge test in which you will answer 20 multiple choice questions, and last but not least will be the ninjutsu proportion in which you will have to perform henge, replacement, and three clones." He looked over at the class reaction but more so at Naruto at the last part. Naruto showed no reaction which surprised him. Mizuki smiled on the inside thinking of his plan.

"Alright class, let us begin the first part of the exam. You must get through the course under 5 minutes or else you fail the first part. Your times will be displayed on the board over there." He pointed at a black chalk board he bought out. One by one they began going in which the fan girls of Sasuke and the students of non ninja families made it a little over 4 minutes.

Shino- 2 minutes 40 seconds

Shikamaru- 3 minutes

Choji- 3 minutes 40 seconds

Kiba- 2 minutes

Sasuke- 1 minutes 50 seconds

Hinata- 2 minute 20 seconds

Naruto- 1 minute

That stopped anything they were doing. Someone had beat the Uchiha but not just anyone either. It was their very own dead last that beat them. Shouts of him cheating could be heard which was silenced stated he watched the whole match. Mizuki was equally shocked but didn't show it.

'How did the dead last pass?'

This did not bode well with his plans. He would have to wait until the last part to make sure he failed somehow. He needed Naruto to fail for his plan to work. They then moved one to taijutsu where they would go against each other.

Ino vs. ami, winner Ino

Choji vs. civilian, winner choji

Kiba vs. shino, winner kiba

Hinata vs. sakura, winner Hinata

Shikamaru vs. civilian, winner shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Naruto

The last match caught the attention of everyone. They began saying how the Uchiha would wipe the floors with him which made the Uchiha cocky stating he would knock the dobe down in seconds. As soon as the match began, the Uchiha charged at him in hopes of knocking him down within seconds thus humiliating him. But Naruto did not allow that as he weaved around each punch and blocked a few. This went on for over two minutes which infuriated Sasuke. He was to knock the dobe down much faster than this. Iruka then called the match.

"Alright guys, the match is over this match is a draw. Uchiha stop the match now." Sasuke stopped his assaults. The class was stunned again. He fought on par with the Uchiha. How is the dead last this good? Of course Hinata, shino, and shikamaru already knew he was strong but kept his skills hidden. But only Hinata and shino knew there were more to him than meets the eye. Hinata with her byakugan could see a black energy around his entire body but wasn't sure why. Shino tried planting a bug on him one day but they were too afraid to get too close to him due to a certain menacing energy surrounding him which would only get more negative each passing day until the point where his bugs were always nervous when he was around him.

Before anyone could say anything about Naruto cheating, Iruka moved one to the next section of the test. Again, the fan girls and civilians did low in which they hit at least 2/5 kunai and 2/5 shuriken.

Shino- 4/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Shikamaru- 4/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Choji- 3/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Kiba- 3/5 kunai and 3/5 shuriken

Sasuke- 5/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Hinata- 3/5 kunai and 4/5 shuriken

Naruto- 5/5 kunai and 5/5 shuriken

Once again the class was shocked. Naruto had beaten Sasuke. Iruka groaned knowing he was going to hear about this later. Mizuki on the other hand forced himself to stay cool. He was sure that the demon brat was going to fail the last two parts of the exam or at least the important one which was the clone jutsu due to his extremely huge chakra reserves and little control.

The last part of the exam was a shocker to the two teachers grading the papers. Naruto got a perfect on his paper which was on par with sakura's perfect score. Something was really weird for Naruto to do so well all of a sudden. Mizuki now had everything riding on the last part. So in alphabetical order, the academy students were called in which they came back with or without a headband signifying failure or pass.

Naruto was called last in which he slowly made his way to the room ignoring the whispers that he would definitely fail this test. Naruto made his way in the testing room in which he stood before Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka cleared his throat before beginning.

"Alright Naruto, even though you passed the other test, this one will decide whether you become genin or not. The other tests were just to prepare you for the outside world. Now I want you to use the three basic ninjutsu which is henge, replacement, and clone jutsu."Naruto transformed into a perfect Iruka before switching with a chair in the room.

"Alright all you need to do to pass is clone jutsu." Naruto began gathering chakra for a shadow clone while making signs for a clone jutsu. As he made the clone, Mizuki let out a small chakra pulse to disrupt the clone but that did not happen at all. This pissed him off which he threw a book at it. He was shocked when the book hit the clone instead of passing through. This was not a clone jutsu. That's when he found a way to fail him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you were asked to make a regular clone. This is a shadow clone. I'm going to have to fail you." He smiled inwardly at the brat's sad face. It seems as if his plan would come into tuition soon. Iruka smiled sadly in knowing this would hurt Naruto a lot. As soon as Naruto left, Iruka went to see the Hokage while Mizuki went to initiate his plan.

Naruto made his way outside the class just as the bell rang. On his way there, he heard side comments from the parents which added fuel to his slowly building hate. It was things like these that made him wonder why he had not just crushed these people. He shook those thought from his head before continuing on his way home.

"Look it's that boy"

"I heard he failed the exam"

"Good, I couldn't imagine if that "

"Shhhh, were not allowed to talk about that"

"Serves him right to fail"

As he made his way home, he sensed someone nearby. He stopped for a few seconds as if he was deep in his thoughts to identify who it was that was tailing him. It was none other than Mizuki. Mizuki then took this moment to approach him.


	2. DA chapter two

"Hello Naruto, what are you up to." He used his fake smile. He would need to make him think he was on his side.

"Nothing much, I'm probably going to head home for a bit." He was actually thinking about his life here and all those hateful comments. The more he thought about his life here, the more he felt his blood boil. He did not show his building anger on his face.

"Look Naruto, I know you are upset about the exam but I had to follow the rules. Besides, you could retake the exams another time. Or I could tell you about a secret exam in which you could take tonight." He was thinking hook, line, and sinker. But what Naruto said next shattered his years of planning.

"No thank you Mizuki sensei, I know that I won't be able to be a ninja after failing three times so I can't retake the exams next year which is one of the rules stated before we begin learning. Plus I've been thinking about my life lately and I now realize that there is no point in becoming a ninja. There is too much hate here towards me. Who's to stop any of my comrades if I had gotten any to kill me while we are away then come back and brag about it? I thought long and hard about it and I'd rather leave instead." Mizuki was a little scared right now. Naruto was his only means of getting the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru so that he would gain power. So with that being said, he needed to convince Naruto to take the so called test in which he would use his stealth abilities to get him that scroll.

"But I'm giving you a once in a life time chance. Since you won't be able to go to the academy due to the rules, why not take this opportunity plus what will the Hokage say now. Wouldn't you do anything to impress you?" He desperately needed Naruto for his plan to work.

"I'm sure jiji will understand. I think I will be taking my leave now Mizuki-sensei."With that said, Naruto left a completely stunned Mizuki behind. His plans were now ruined. He could no longer get what he wanted because of the demon brat. With that in mind, he decided to abandon all plans for now as he did not have Naruto for his plan to work.

Naruto made it to his apartment to find the doors destroyed. There were newly written graffiti on the wall with things like 'failure' or 'non ninja demon'. It seemed like the whole village knew by now. He knew he really couldn't stay as he was a civilian and not a ninja in which the people had the enough power to get away with their crimes against him as he was not a ninja under the Hokage. He then began packing up his little belongings and his scroll knowing he couldn't stay long. He would leave during the night right before the guards at the gate switched places with another.

It was night and Naruto slowly made his way from out of his apartment. As soon as he left his door, he was greeted by the sight of Iruka. He inwardly cursed his luck. He began thinking of an excuse to come up with as to why he had his things packed away. Iruka on the other hand spotted Naruto's pack and then his empty apartment. The gears in his head started turning until things came together.

"Naruto, you're leaving aren't you?" He had to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes I am Iruka now if you don't mind; I have places to be and possible people to meet." He tried to push away only for Iruka to place a hand on his shoulders then seconds, they both appeared in front of the Hokage in his office. Now Naruto knew his chance to leave had just shrunk greatly. Hiruzen saw the two he wanted but then his eyes trailed to Naruto's pack.

"Thank you Iruka, it would have been a sad thing to put him down as a missing Nin now wouldn't it?" This phrase causes Naruto's head to perk up. A missing Nin is a ninja that abandoned his village which Naruto was sure wouldn't happen seeing as he wasn't a ninja.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but how could I have been a missing Nin if I was never a ninja in the first place?" The room grew silent at this statement. Naruto had always called him 'jiji' so why did he call him Hokage-sama now. His mind raced through the possibilities of what cause his change in which they all involved Kyuubi. He wrote that off as something he would find out later but now he had to deal with the situation at hand.

Of course that was far from the truth. Naruto after several beatings notice how the Hokage showed up after his beatings then there was the fact that those same people who were suppose to be in jail for a while would be seen on the streets the next day. He had begun to wonder if the Hokage even cared for him at all or was he like the others.

"Actually Naruto, you are a ninja seeing as you did indeed passed the test. Iruka told me about how you failed the test in which you should not have in the first place. The ninjutsu part required replacement, henge and clone in which you created solid clones and passed the others with flying colors. The clone part asked you to create three functional clones which you did which now make you a genin of konoha."

This made Naruto frown which confused both Iruka and Hiruzen. Wasn't this supposed to be happy news to them? Naruto thought about it before speaking his next words.

"I no longer want to be a ninja anymore Hokage-sama. I wish to leave the village to travel to different places and meet other people." There was a lot of irritation in his voice. The Sandaime frowned before denying him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you must reach the rank of chuunin before you could retire. Other than that, you must stay a genin until that requirement is reached." He gave himself a pat on the back. He wanted Naruto to be a ninja to honor his father and his last successor's dying wish. The Yondaime asked him specifically that Naruto was to be a ninja of konoha in which he now was.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger but forced himself to calm down. He was now stuck in this hell hole in which he couldn't leave. If he left now, he would have to deal with hunter Nins and he was sure he wasn't strong enough at his current level. Not wanting to let them know what he was thinking, he turned his facial expression blank. The Sandaime then took a headband from his draw before giving it to Naruto which he hesitantly took. After receiving his headband, he walked away as his blood began to boil again to the point where some of his anger seeped out in which was detected by the two in the room. As soon as he was gone, Hiruzen then turned to Iruka.

"What do you think about him Iruka?" Iruka thought about it before answering knowing this was a touchy subject for him.

"I think he finally snapped. There was once a point in his life where he wanted to be Hokage. But now, I don't see that boy anymore. It's as if he was traveling down a dark path." He frowned as he thought about it more.

"It's like Orochimaru again isn't it." Iruka flinched at this. He knew this was another touchy subject to him. "I thought he would have the will of fire burning brightly considering who his parents were but it seems that the villages hate is slowly extinguishing that fire." This caught Iruka's attention.

"You knew who his parents are Hokage-sama?" The professor smiled before replying something that shook Iruka to the core.

"His mother and father were none other than Kushina Uzumaki Senju and Minato Namikaze. Naruto is the great grandson of Tobirama Senju." Iruka by now was doing a great impression of a gaping fish.

"But why didn't you tell anyone about this. We could have recreated the Senju clan over and this could have lessened the hate a little."

"Yes you are right but this will also give him more enemies to worry about plus people would try to get their kids to go after him just because of who he is related to." Iruka took a minute to think about it before coming up with an idea.

"What if we only tell the council members and make them swear to never reveal the secret to anyone just like you did with the fact that he houses the Kyuubi." Hiruzen was about to deny the request immediately until what Iruka said next. "It could make his life a little easier on him."

"This might change their opinions as you said, but as soon as news hit outside konoha about who he is, there would be more harm than good done to him." Iruka sighed sadly at this.

"Will you at least tell them about Naruto being a ninja so they can't harm one of your ninjas?" Hiruzen nodded to this before sending anbu to summon the council to tell them about Naruto being a ninja.3

30 minutes was all it took seeing as this was about Naruto. Their faces all showed hate in them in which the Sandaime was not surprised by. He cleared his throat until he knew he had everyone's attention.

"I have summoned you today to talk about Naruto Uzumaki. After reviewing his exam, I have discovered that Naruto had indeed passed the exam. He only failed due to misunderstandings in the clone part in which he was suppose to create three functional clones which he did. He was failed by Mizuki because he created a different type of clone rather than the illusion clones. Therefore looking over his test, and everything else, he accumulated more points than Sasuke Uchiha thus making him the class rookie of the year. So I am here to inform you that Naruto is now a ninja of konoha." His speech was met with cries of denial in which he silenced them with killing intent.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" His voice boomed with authority which made people quite. But they weren't going down without a fight. Tsume was the first to make a strike.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect I would like for that boy to not be placed on the same team as my son. He could very well be a ticking time bomb due to the amount of hatred he's been through. I don't want him to lashing out on my son especially if my son tries to make himself the alpha dog of the team. I will trust him if he has not snapped once for a whole month with me monitoring him. That is all I ask of you."

Tsume didn't believe he was a beast but that amount of hate against him should have made him snap by now. The others started making the same request or something along the lines of he is a demon and that they didn't want their children near them. Many people made request to keep Naruto from their child's team except Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Choza Akimichi whom did not care who were on their son's team just as long as their children was safe. Hiruzen sadly agreed with their request as to not upset them too much before dismissing them.

Naruto after being denied of his leaving went straight to the forest of death seeing as that was the only place he could of possible go and not be attacked by anyone. He needed to think about how he was going to survive until he gained the rank of chuunin. He cursed his luck once again. It seems his life was getting shitty by the minute. He began to wonder which god he pissed off to get the treatment that he was getting right now.

He soon turned in wondering which 'team' he would be placed in tomorrow.

The next day the Hokage along with Jounins, the council members, and the elders were all assembled to know who would be placed on whose team. The Hokage waited until everyone was silent before he began his announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out today. Today is the day that the graduating class gets placed on a team in which a few of you Jounins will come to teach. I've thought about the several possibilities about placing each member on certain teams and I have chosen these teams based on what I thought would be the best choice. So without further ado, will start listing off the teams." He took out a piece of paper before reading off the list until he got to team 7.

Team 7

Sensei- Kakashi Hatake

Students- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai

Team 8

Sensei- Kurenai Yuhi

Students- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ami

Team 9-continuation

Team 10

Sensei- Asuma Sarutobi

Students- Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara

Team 11

Sensei- Anko Mitarashi

Student/Apprentice- Naruto Uzumaki

After he read the names off the list, he looked around to look at the room for their reaction. The council members looked happy at the team arrangements. He knew it was because the fact that their children was not going to be on the same team as the 'demon' and that he will not be trained by their best Jounin but a snake whore instead. They did not think much about Anko as she was the second most hated person in konoha. "Those are the teams in which was chosen from this year's graduating class. If you have an issue, then we will settle this elsewhere like my office." He then went straight to his office and sat down. Right as he sat down, Kakashi marched in looking a little pissed. He of course knew why seeing as his sensei was Naruto's father.

"Why didn't I get Naruto on my team? I made a special request for him, Sakura, and Sasuke sir." There was irritation in his voice. The professor sighed before explaining why he did so.

"The council will most likely complain about the 'last' Uchiha being on the same team with the 'demon'. They were already giving me problems about him being a ninja then right after he, they each asked for him not to be placed on the same team as their child except Hiashi, shikaku, Shibi and Choza for some reason. Look I know how much each member reminds you of your old team but I'm afraid that I can't give you both Naruto and Sasuke. And don't forget that because of you sharingan, the council will most likely override me and place you in charge of Sasuke."

Kakashi took all that was said to him begrudgingly before turning to leave the office. As soon as he was gone, the Sandaime let out a sight of breathe he did not know he was holding. It seems that no matter how hard he tried, Naruto's life would always end up going south.

Naruto soon found himself heading towards the academy. He ignored the obvious glares and whispers on how he shouldn't be a ninja. It seems as if word of his status spread likes the common cold. He really did not want to deal with these people so he then took to the roof tops so he wouldn't run into people he might end up hurting. He began thinking on how to get out of his predicament but came up blank as usual. The only thing he could do is gain the chuunin rank then leaves as soon as he could. As he was deep in thoughts, a set of light brown pupil-less eyes monitored him from a distance. These eyes belonged to none other than Anko Mitarashi Naruto's soon to be sensei.

She wanted to know what she was going to have to deal with so she woke up early in the morning. Her home was an apartment not far from the forest of death so she was there to see him leaving the forest which surprised her. No one other than her had actually visited the forest of death except during the chuunin exams. It was a dangerous place there for even the toughest Jounins. She watched as he walked down the streets ignoring the people before hopping of onto the roofs.

She made a guess that he got tired of hearing them so he used the roof tops to avoid them. As he leapt from roof to roof, she couldn't help but be amazed as he gracefully landed from roof to roof. There wasn't any wasted energy in each step. In no time, he made it through the doors of the academy. Anko moved in to a location that was close enough for her to see and hear what was going on in his class.

Naruto made his way into the class in which draw the class's attention. They began whispering about why the failure was in class today. It was Sakura who voiced their thoughts.

"What are you doing Naruto-baka, this class is for those who passed only and not some dead last like you." People agreed with her which boosted her confidence seeing as she put down the 'loser'. That was when he realized that he never did put the headband on so without waiting to be told so, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the headband then wrapping it around his forehead.

"Well I passed or that's what the Hokage said. I didn't want to be hear so get off my back and stop screeching." His voice was cold towards her in which caused her to gape like a fish. He never spoke to her in such a way. It didn't feel good considering that he was supposed to be her lost little puppy that would follow her everywhere. The class were pretty much thinking similar things as well except a few.

Those few were Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru. They sat back and analyzed Naruto like a good book. Each did so for different reasons. Shino and Shikamaru did so to understand more about Naruto. He was an enigma to them. They were the only ones who were suppose to know a lot of information on anyone in class but Naruto was hard to figure out.

Hinata just wanted to get to know more about the one she admired and what he is like. She already knew he covered up so many facts about himself and replaced them with a false image of himself. The only question was why. She looked onward from the scene that transpired. A glimmer of hope found its way in her. She would not lose Naruto to anyone not even Sakura even though it looks like those two would never happen.

Naruto scanned the room before sitting in a chair near the corner of the room. There he waited until Iruka came in. As soon as he did come in, he was bombarded with questions about Naruto which did not surprise him.

"Why is that failure here, he should be gone."

"That demon should be dead somewhere else and not here."

"My mom said he is a demon so why is he here?"

"How did he get to be a ninja?" Having heard enough, Iruka raised his voice at them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?" That seemed to work. He cleared his throat before answering as to why he was here.

"Naruto never failed the exam in the first place. There was a misunderstanding in one of his test thus the reason of his so called 'failure'. Now let's get going on to the teams in which was created by the Hokage himself. So let's get on with the listings.

Team 7

Sensei- Kakashi Hatake

Students- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai

Team 8

Sensei- Kurenai Yuhi

Students- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ami

Team 9-continuation

Team 10

Sensei- Asuma Sarutobi

Students- Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara

Team 11

Sensei- Anko Mitarashi

Student/Apprentice- Naruto Uzumaki

This pissed off the last Uchiha as he of all people was teamed up while this clan-less loser get to an apprentice.

"How does this nobody get to be an apprentice while I get stuck on a team? I demand that we switch places now." His fan girls joined in agreeing with the Uchiha stating that he should be an apprentice. Iruka waited until they stopped to begin his explanation.

"First off Uchiha, it was the Hokage that placed you on that team, then second you were requested by your teacher due to certain circumstances so if you aren't happy about your team, then complain to the Hokage. SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN."

Sasuke sat down just as a ball came crashing through the window revealing that it was a purple head women tucked in a banner. Said person opened the banner in which in one motion taxed it on the wall revealing 'Hello this is your sexy Anko Mitarashi at your service'.

Anko is a kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh seems to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a Forehead Protector, a small pendant, and shin guards. The pendant is on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat.

Anko scanned the class for her student which she spots him in the corner of the room which did not surprise her at all. After examining him and his files in which wasn't much to look at due to the lack of information, she could tell that he mainly kept to himself. She motioned for him to follow her before diving out the window leaving a shocked class. The general thoughts were 'is this for real.' When they turned back to where Naruto was, they were shocked that he was no longer there.

Naruto had simple shrunk into the shadows which was one of the things he discovered he could do along with having five elements under his belt. They were wind, water, fire, lightning, and darkness which surprised him as the only people who were suppose to possess that was the Nara in which he never saw or heard anything about them sinking into the shadows.

After exiting the classroom, he created a shadow clone for Anko to see while he traveled secretly in the shadows.

They ended up traveling to the forest of death which made Naruto happy seeing as he was home. Right as they reached over the gates and into the forest, Anko stopped and turned to him indicating that they were not going any further.

"Alright brat, the first thing we should do is get to know each other seeing as we will go on missions one day and must be able to trust each other with our lives. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your new sensei in which you will refer to me as so or Anko-sensei. My favorites are dango and red bean soup. My dislikes are rapist, fan girls and a certain man. My dream for the future is to gain the trust of the villagers and to make you one of the strongest ninjas I've trained in which you would be the only one considering you're my first." She smiled while scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. But what she said struck a chord deep within Naruto as he soon asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Why would you work so hard to gain the trust of these foolish villagers? If they don't trust you then you should leave them. They are not worthy of you and should rot in hell." His aura turned dark when he mentioned this to her. Anko for her part had to fight the shock that was trying to surface on her face. She then thought back to her meeting with the Hokage.

_Flashback_

_Anko after having been assigned a student even though she did not want one went straight to the Hokage towers after the teams were assigned. She spotted Kakashi on the way out and he seemed pissed for some reason. She did not even bother to ask in which she did not want to be the person he lashed his anger out on._

_She went pass the guards ignoring their pleas to stop. She wasted no time kicking open the door before speaking her mind._

"_Why the hell did you give me a student? I'm not babysitting some brat for you so you could forget it. I mean what the hell you were-" _

"_Anko could you just do this for me?" she was cut off by his voice. It felt so sad and broken. She had never heard him like this before. But she still had to find out his reasons so she asked nicely this time instead of shouting. "But why did you choose me Hokage-sama?"_

"_I chose you because only you could relate to his pain of being ostracized by the majority. I need you to befriend him or I fear he may walk down the same path as Orochimaru. He's become so distant lately to the point where he doesn't associate with many people anymore. I'm afraid of what he might become if this doesn't change soon. Please Anko, I need your help." This caused Anko to sigh in frustration._

"_Fine I'll do it since it means this much to you." This caused him to smile before replying 'thank you'._

_End of flashback_

'I guess this is why I was asked for this task. He just might end up being another Orochimaru'. She thought about how to answer his question before replying.

"I want them to see me as a loyal ninja of the leaf who would lay down their lives for the people of this village instead of Orochimaru's apprentice. Those who are associated with him are also associated with the terms traitor. I was once his favorite student in which everyone saw that. So when he left the village to pursue his obsession, I followed him loyally in which led to my standings in the village. Plus it is our duty to lay down our lives for those who can't defend themselves." She said those words with determination.

"But what will you do if they don't accept you and still treat you like shit despite all the efforts you put into saving their retched lives. These people don't look as if they are the mature type. They will hold onto their hatred as long as you live or even longer. Any children or family member that you will have in the future will suffer your treatment. What you're doing is setting yourself up for failure." Did this boy really think so badly of the villagers?

"Well, you won't know until you try. Just standing there isn't going to solve your problems but working hard to gain their trust will let them see you in positive light." What Naruto said next just clarified how bad Naruto's hatred was of the villagers.

"I would rather work hard in slaughtering these fools instead of helping them. I would rather watch them burn than help them." This caused Anko to snap.

"Well then you are a demon to think such thoughts. You are no different than the Kyuubi." Naruto froze at her words. He simple turned away and left the forest leaving a fuming Anko. As soon as he left, Anko had now realized that she did more damage than good. She swore at herself for letting his word get to her and made a vow to try and change his attitude somehow.

Naruto made his way to his old apartment to move the remaining things to his new home which was an old abandoned laboratory in the forest of death. It was deep in the forest of death in which looked as if no human had set foot on the grounds there. The only entrance to the area was a path that led pass dangerous creatures but for some reason, they always kept their distance from him. He didn't mind at all.

As he got there, he noticed there was a new presence in the building other than those who lived there which put him on alert. Using the concept of the tree walking exercise, he started walking on the ceiling without making a sound. He made his way to his old room before slowly opening it. Blue eyes darted left and right of his room searching for any signs of traps in which he found none. He soon made his way to the sounds that were being made from his kitchen and was shocked by the scene he walked on to. His anger he had vented up went away and his dark aura he had mostly faded away.


	3. DA chapter three

There in his garbage looked to be a little girl searching for food in which she found in the form of something that didn't look editable. He got a good look at her now. She looked to be around 6 years old with brown hair with red streaks in the form of pigtails, and red eyes with slits. She looked underfed in which was indicated by parts of her small frame shown though her shreds of clothing. She looked as if she hasn't eaten the right amount of food for years which was probably why she looked the way she did. She raised her food in question to eat it in which Naruto quickly moved in front of her and slapped it out of her hands.

This made her realize that she was not alone anymore. Without looking at who was there, she curled up into a fetal position as if waiting to be attacked. This action reminded Naruto of himself when he was younger. Then thinking back at his life, she was exactly like him. He watched her small frame shiver in fear and coldness in which slowly embedded pain into his heart. Seeing this girl was a reminder of how he had no one to help him. Soon he felt a small stream coming from both eyes which shocked him.

'Am I crying because of her? Why should I care about this one little girl?' He looked at her again. 'That's right, she remind me of myself of how I had no one to take care of me. I sometimes wonder how my life would have been if I had someone to be there for me and to love me.' The more he thought about his life, the more he began to realize that this girl needed him. He approached the shaking form and picked her up before bringing her into an embracing hug. As a kid, he always wanted one seeing as others did it to comfort someone.

The effects were instant. It was as if she was drawn to some type of paradise. She simple hugged him back weakly due to lack of food despite not knowing him. He thought that maybe it was because of the fact that she had no one which little did he know how accurate he was.

As soon as the shaking stopped, he released her in which their eyes made contact for the first time. These were not eyes of a child but one of a broken spirit. Looking closely, he could see a shimmer of hope in which he swore to himself that he would rekindle.

"Hey there little one, my name is Naruto. What is your name?" he asked with sincerity. He would have to gain the trust of this little girl so that she would feel safe. When that thought went through his mind, he began thinking about what Anko told him about trust. He shook those thoughts of her and refocused on the one ahead.

"My name is Emi." She replied shyly.

"How old are you emi?" She looked at him as if judging whether to trust him or not before replying.

"I'm 6 years old."

"Well do you have any parents or anyone taking care of you?" He of course knew the answer but wanted to hear it too.

"No, they said I was tainted by a demon fox. The orphanage kicked me out saying I was a demon." Now Naruto knew why he felt bad about her. She was just like him down to the last part about being thrown out. He tried to figure out how she was connected to the fox other than red eyes and red streaks but couldn't unless he had all the missing pieces.

"Emi, did you always have red streaks in your hair and red eyes?" Maybe this would answer how she was connected.

"No, I got them when I cut myself on this thing with weird symbols on it then this red stuff came out and hurt me. My cut did heal up after the pain went away." That's when the pieces fell into place. Looking at her eyes, he now noticed that they resembled Kyuubi's. Kyuubi's chakra must have been absorbed into her but the question was who tried to seal Kyuubi's chakra away. He did not know nor wouldn't any time soon as it wasn't that important to him anyways.

"Well don't worry about it, from now on, I will look after you." The shimmer of hope in her eyes brightened which made him smile.

"Really, as in you want me to be in your life?" You could hear the longing to belong in her voice.

"Yes and from now on, I'll be your nii-chan. And you'll be my Imouto ok?" She nodded at the concept of having a sibling. Naruto looked over her clothes and decided to give her one of his old jumpsuits for now. He took out one of his old red jumpsuits and gave it to her then turned around for her to change. After soon as she was dressed, he took her to the laboratory where he resides and made her some instant ramen which she devoured in order to fill away her hunger pain. As she went through the food, Naruto began contemplating about changing his life style seeing as a broken lab in the forest was not a suitable place for his Imouto. He would either have to move to a suitable home in konoha or rebuild the lab in which he chose the latter of the choices seeing as it was away from the general population.

But either choices required money which he didn't have much of. He would need to take on a job to earn money in which for once, he was glad he was a ninja. A yawn snapped him out of his thoughts in which came from a now sleepy Emi. He gathered some of his old clothes and made a temporary bed with them. He needed money and fast so after tucking her away and leaving several chakra reinforced shadow clones behind, he took off to the Hokage tower where he would ask for a mission.

He wasted no time in passing the security and opening the door to meet Anko and the Hokage looking as if they were just having a meeting.

"Oh this is great for you to be here Anko-sensei. Hokage-sama, I would like to request a c-ranked mission." This shocked Anko and the Hokage for different reasons. For Anko it was the dark aura that was not as dark as it was the last time she saw him which was a little over an hour ago. For the Hokage, it was the fact that he came here willingly for a mission despite the fact that he was basically forced to be a ninja. The Sandaime turned towards Anko.

"Do you think he is ready for a c-ranked mission Anko?"

"We'll just have to find out now won't we during our mission. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure a few bandits won't bring him down especially with me around." The Hokage thought about it before digging in his draw and pulling out a scroll. He read the scroll before handing over to Anko.

"Your mission is to handle a few bandits that have been terrorizing the little town of tanzaku gai. They requested that they must be taken care of soon. The details are in the scroll below. You are to move out as soon as possible." The two then took off as to finish the mission early.

As they traveled to their destination, Anko took glances at Naruto who was aware of her wondering eyes but said nothing. Anko on the other hand was observing him trying to learn anything that she hadn't learned about him. She was unable to get anything during her introduction but thinking back at her introduction, she felt bad for calling him the very thing he's been called his whole life. She turned her head into his direction.

"I'm sorry." Naruto turned his head towards her in confusion.

"I'm sorry for calling you a demon. I just didn't like what you said back there. Whether you accept my apology or not are up to you but I truly am sorry for what I said. I hope in the future we could get along a little more." That was all that was said.

The rest of the trip went silent. No words were spoken between the duos. They made their way to their contact and asked about their bandit problems. They were soon headed to the bandit's last sightings in which they would soon encounter them.

30 minutes away from the village was where they were spotted. There looked to be about 50 bandits and 2 chuunin level ninjas. This would boost things up to a b-ranked mission or would have if not for two more ninjas stepping out of one of the tents the made. They were clearly Jounin level missing nins from Iwa which she knew that she couldn't possible beat the both of them along with 2 chuunin and 50 bandits. Plus she had a genin to look after. This put the mission up to a high A-ranked mission easily. Just as she was about to signal for them to leave in which she would have called for backup, Naruto charged ahead and aiming his palm, he did something that surprised Anko. She did not hear what he said but the affects was amazing. He shot a beam out of the palm of his hands wiping out all bandits and the two chuunin who didn't seem like they were experienced to begin with while the two Jounins only suffered a few scratches. The Jounin seeing the damage and a boy with his arm stretched out charged at him drawing out kunai's. Anko jumped out of hiding and engaged the Jounin as well. The two sides parted ways in which they both had someone to fight evenly.

Naruto vs. Jounin one

Naruto and Jounin one went to the left side of the tents in which they charged at each other. Naruto pulled out a sword out of nowhere which surprised the Jounin but only for a second. The two crossed blades going back and forth with each other. The two sides landed on the opposite sides of each other and began sizing each other up as if searching for an opening or some type of weakness.

Finding none on each side, they charged at each other again clashing blades every now and then. As soon as they split apart, Naruto fired off another cero in which the Jounin dodged but did not anticipate Naruto's next move in which caused him an early battle. Naruto using sonīdo got behind him and thrust the blade through his chest thus killing him instantly.

Anko vs. Jounin two

Anko's match was considered easy considering that she had more experience than him. She recognized them as A-rank missing Nin's Rick and Slate. They were classified as A-ranked missing for sexually assaulting the Tsuchikage in which they had a bounty on their heads for 300,000 dollars. It seemed that the Tsuchikage did not mess around when it came to his daughter. They didn't have the real skills of an A-ranked missing Nin but that didn't mean they didn't have any skills at all. She just hoped that her genin was still alive. She quickly decapitated him before heading in the direction her genin went which wasn't too far.

End battle

When she met up with him, her eyes scanned him for injuries only to find none. She moved over to his downed victim and examined him before coming up with a conclusion that the battle ended quickly. She turned to him and scowled him.

"Next time don't rush in head first without my consent. You could have been killed out there but other than that, good job. Both of these Jounins had a bounty of 300,000 on their heads which is a lot considering we will get paid for an A-ranked mission too. Let's get back to the village immediately." She cut off his head before sealing both heads away then headed to their village.

When they reached their destination, they both reported to the Hokage in which they took turns retelling what happened along with written reports. They both received their pay for the mission along with the money for their heads. Anko then dismissed Naruto to speak with the Hokage. Naruto before leaving asked the Hokage's permission to leave the village for certain supplies stating that no one in the village would sell him anything. Feeling bad for his situation, the Hokage allowed him to go to get those supplies.

Naruto wasted no time in traveling to certain places near konoha to get what he needed. He made several orders for steel, lumber, and other materials to turn the old lab into a fortified home. But why stop at home when he could build a protected compound. But this money wasn't enough to do so plus he didn't have the skills. He would need to pay several contractors along with their workers along with someone to create a blue print. Plus he would need money for food or producing food. His answer came to him in the sound of ringing bells and many lights. It was a casino. Looking over the money he had left over, he decided to try his luck.

8 hours later, Naruto had bankrupted the entire casino in which he now owned the casino due to the fact that the owner tried an all or nothing move in which he thought Naruto would lose. The deal was if Naruto lost, then he would hand over all his money but if he won, then the casino would be his and he would work for him. Naruto of course won in which the deed was then signed over to him. Naruto took 10 million dollars out and began searching for the best contractors. He soon funds them and told them that he would like a compound built in less than three months. At first they said it was impossible unless they had an army of men in which Naruto told them he would cover that part.

**2 months later **

The Uzumaki compound was built underground thanks to the help of the contractors and Naruto's army of shadow clones. Emi and Naruto were now the unofficial members of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto gained contractors skills due to his army of clones performing different task that was given by the contractor. After the compound was built, he took his time putting seals that he learned from his mother's scroll. He made seal in which only he and emi had access to the compound. He made sure to cover it with a powerful genjutsu as well.

His compound was made up of several underground mansions close together in one area. He made had a gardening area created on the ground but kept a large wall around it to keep the animals away. But just to make sure his food was safe, he created several seals in which he incorporated his dark energy in them before placing them throughout the forest as a way to keep animals away thus keeping his garden safe along with allowing emi to wonder the compounds. His compound included a spa area for when he was too stressed or needed to relax from a mission, a hospital for medical related things and a training ground in which he would train there.

The entire compound took up most of the forbidden side of the forest of death. Nobody not even Anko or the Hokage went there. This was due to the fact that Orochimaru's most dangerous experiments were there. It was so dangerous that it was isolated from the rest of the forest of death by thick gates. Naruto saw these things as safety for him. No matter how dangerous those animals were, they would always avoid Naruto and Emi. He guessed it was due to having some of Kyuubi's chakra in her.

Naruto always made sure there were several chakra reinforced shadow clones near her so that she wouldn't feel alone. He wished he could have someone there for her but he couldn't as he was a ninja and had duties to fulfill.

Also he and Anko after completing the A-ranked mission only took on c-b-ranked missions. Naruto gained much experience in which landed his skills about high Jounin level which he smiled at his success. He would continue training until he was greater than all the Hokages.

Naruto was seen heading to the Hokage tower where he usually meets up with Anko. He did not tell anyone where he lived not even the Hokage. He made his way pass the security in which they didn't even attempt to try anything as he always walks pass them without their permission. There he saw Anko in which he was about to ask for another mission until the Hokage cut him off.

"Actually Naruto, I needed you here today for something. You see, word of your skills has gotten out to the council and they would like a word with you about them. They need you in the chambers today so that you could explain them what you abilities are as they have never seen or heard of anyone that could do them" Naruto sighed before complying with his request. The Sandaime placed his hands on Anko's and Naruto's shoulders before taking them to the room.

When they arrived, all noises that were there stopped. Homura decided to break the silence.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, we have heard several rumors that you possess several abilities that only you can do. We have gathered you here to clarify whether they are true or not." Naruto thought about it for a second. He knew lying was not an option and he wouldn't be able to avoid them with consequences such as lower ranked missions. He cursed the person that told the council members in which he guessed had to be the Hokage.

"It depends on what you mean by those abilities."

"I mean healing abilities that goes beyond that of the Kyuubi's and special techniques that allow you to shoot powerful beams out of the palms of your hands without handseals."

"Well if you mean those techniques then yes I do possess them. But if I may ask, why would that matter. It's not as if I will stay here long. As soon as I reach chuunin level, then I will retire as it states that I can in the rules." This caused him to frown as did the Hokage.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't allow that. You see, you are a great asset to konoha. Is there a way we could make your stay here more comfortable?" This caused Naruto's eyes to narrow. This did not bode well with his plans. Who are they to force him to stay in this place?

"Excuse me but it clearly states that I could leave once I reach the status of chuunin. Do I have to bring the Daimyo into this?" The people of the council paled at the mention of the Daimyo. Koharu cleared her throat after thinking of a plan.

"Well seeing as you are still here and we are still your superior, we demand that you produce one child for konoha immediately seeing as you won't be here long." She gave herself a mental pat on the back. The others in the room smiled at the thought of creating a powerful child using their own child of course. Naruto thought about his next words as it could be used against him.

"But don't you need a majority vote to do that?" He looked at their faces and noticed how all of them were smiling which made him uncomfortable.

"But you see we already came to that decision before you came in along with recreating the Uzumaki clan in konoha. And since you are under our jurisdiction you must comply. Thus not only are you the head of the newly stated Uzumaki clan but due to our laws, a newly stated clan must stay in konoha for at least ten years." They smiled knowing they won the battle or so they thought. Naruto's blood began to boil. He could see where this was heading already but he just had to confirm his theory.

"But don't I need to be chuunin or higher to become leader of any clans? I mean surly that was stated in the rules."

"But that was something else we discussed. We were going over you missions and it states that you have completed 1 A-ranked mission, 20 B-ranked mission, and 30 c-ranked missions which qualify you for chuunin or higher. So you are now the head of the Uzumaki clan. We also agreed to initiate you in the clan restoration act in which you will choose the women as we can't force the women to produce children." She thought about the request made by Tsume, Hiashi, Inoichi, and Sakura's mom Lily. Naruto by now knew there was no escaping what was going to happen. But that didn't stop his blood to boil more freely.

The Sandaime was a little happy in knowing that Naruto would be staying longer in konoha plus he would get to see his children. He felt a little bad that it was forced upon him but he wanted to get the old Naruto back which was the little boy that yelled he wanted to be Hokage. Naruto knowing he was stuck in konoha and head of a clan decided to add his special Imouto and leave to vent his anger as he felt it reaching its peak. Anko just sat in the background and listened on with a blank face not showing what she was thinking.

"Hokage-sama, is it ok if I add my adoptive Imouto to my clan right now? I will fill out any paper work you have right now if you don't mind." This caused the council's eyebrow to rise. No one saw him with a little girl but then again, no one knew much about him. The Hokage summoned an anbu to bring the papers in which he did 5 minutes later. Naruto then took some time filling out the papers before giving them back to the Sandaime. It was then stamped by a seal which made Emi an official member of the Uzumaki clan. The Sandaime then moved on to something related to his clan such as living arrangements.

"Now on to the compound issue seeing as you can't start a family in that small apartment of yours?" Naruto decided to cut him off there as he already had that covered.

"I will have that covered by myself now I will take my leave now as I am no longer needed. Have a nice day Hokage-sama." He took his chuunin vest left the room to destroy something leaving a confused Hokage and an equally confused council. They were about to ask the Hokage what he meant but he did not seem to have what was just said on his mind. The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at them before asking what was on his mind.

"Just what exactly are you guys up to? Not long ago you called for his blood and now you want him to produce children." Homura was the first to speak up.

"We are merely doing what's best for konoha. We could have him create the strongest ninjas for us and make them loyal to us. Abilities like the ones he possess are something rare and if we don't act now, this opportunity could be lost." Hiruzen then reminded them of an important fact that they seemed to forget.

"And how exactly will you do that seeing as Naruto himself probably hates konoha and could pass on that hate to his children just as you did with your children telling them that he was a demon or something along those lines. He could simply tell them that konoha is pure evil and raise them to think so too. How are you going to make them loyal by then?" This caused them to think about it more clearly. They never once thought about Naruto doing that, but would Naruto actually tell his children that.

"Well, we'll just have to show them that we aren't bad if it comes down to that." Homura said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes I'm pretty sure they would listen to you guys rather than the one raising them. And before you even ask about separating them, the answer is no as I did not hear any of you bring up any ideas of separating each other from their children." The council members seemed to be deep in thought at what was said. In order to prevent that from happening, they would need to change Naruto's opinion of konoha. Tsume and a few others then came up with an idea but weren't going to reveal them as they revolve around their clan rather than all of the council members as a whole. The Sandaime seeing no one else speaking or look ready dismissed them. As soon as he did, Tsume and the other members that had a plan went to initiate them.

Tsume went straight to the compound in which she summoned the elders and her daughter. She knew the others would be thinking of ways in which Naruto was involved so she had to speed up her plans first. As soon as they were present, she relayed to them what happened in court before telling them her plan.

"Well you see my plan is to have hana use the mate mark on him. The mate mark will drive his sexual desire for the one who placed it on him thus giving us some control over him. From there, we could slowly change his desire and turn them into love and devotion. We could also use him as a way to release our sexual build up on seeing as our clan lacks men due the Kyuubi's attack. Besides, he hasn't snapped for a month which shows he is safe to be around. I've kept tabs on him whenever he's going out on a mission and I did not see the so called demon people portrait him as." The elders agreed with her thus they chose hana to be the one which she happily accepted seeing as she got a Yondaime lookalike with the same scent as him and….. She began thinking more closely about the distinction between the two before asking her mom.

"Is Naruto related to the Yondaime? I mean he looks and smells like him plus who would the Yondaime sacrifice if he had a son?" Tsume thought the same thing too.

"That's the same thing I was thinking. If he is, then we'll surely have kage level children on our side. Imagine if they had Yondaime's speed and our sense of smell." The possibilities made her excited. The elders then reminded her of their allies.

"What about the Hyugas? They are our allies and would want to create a child as well. What will you do about them?"

"Well, we'll let them produce a few children but only them. I heard the Hyuga heiress has a thing for him so it could still work in our favor seeing as we would have him in the palms of ours hands. We will both gain something from this. Both of us will gain some children in which through them we will gain fame and fortune when they become great which they will. The Hyugas would only be interested in gaining a strong heir in which no doubt they will talk Naruto into allowing them to gain that child. All that needs to happen is that we mark him. So hana, everything is riding on you to mark him. Just use you natural beauty or something. This will greatly benefit our clan."

"I will try my best mother. I guess I should at least introduce myself to him. I'll get changed into something more attractive." With that she left leaving a smiling mother and elders.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga's compound, hiashi also had a similar discussion in which they were talking about how to get Naruto to produce an heir for them. The elders thought that Hinata was too weak and should be placed as a branch member in whom she would receive the caged seal but hiashi had other plans.

"What if we use Hinata to produce an heir for us? She would gladly accept the mission due to her feelings for him. All we have to do is encourage her to follow her heart and she will take this opportunity." The elders thought about it.

"But why not use Hanabi instead in which we will get stronger heirs from her." Hiashi not wanting his daughter to get the caged seal offered a deal in which would make all sides happy.

"Why not send both. Either way Hinata would be out of our hands and into his plus Hanabi would create strong heirs for us in which is a win-win situation." They agreed at this before sending for the two in which they arrived 10 minutes later. He cleared his throat to get their attention.


	4. DA chapter four

"I have called you both here for something important. As you probably know him from class or on the streets, Naruto Uzumaki is now the head of the newly Uzumaki clan of konoha due to his special abilities. We have decided that both you and Hanabi will seduce Naruto and create heirs in which will bring fame and fortune to our clan as they will be destined for greatness. This is very important so do not fail. You are now dismissed." He watched both of his daughters go. He could feel the happiness radiating off Hinata which made him smile on the inside knowing he made his daughter happy. He thought about little blonde Hyugas which made him chuckle a little which caused the elders eyebrows to rise. Hiashi quickly put on a blank face.

Naruto as soon as he left the office took off to the forest of death wanting to vent his anger out. As soon as he made it where he could let lose some energy, he began his destruction to the unnatural forest. He let loose a roar of anger feeling all his anger slowly dispatched. But he also felt something else. That something else soon turned into pain in his eyes, the side of his head, and his back. He fell on one knee while gripping his head as the pain increased to unbearable levels. Then without warning, he felt something erupted from the side of his head and back but still felt connected.

The pain in his eyes became so bad that he thought he could numb it away with his healing energy. But as soon as his energy went to his eyes, a set of red beams shot out destroying anything in its path. He then looked around seeing everything much better than he did before. He felt something off about himself. He reached to his back to feel feathers. He then went to a small crater he made then filled it up with water so he could see a reflection of himself.

He was shocked to see that he grew horns, a tail with a triangle tipped end, black feathered wings, and pure red eyes with no pupil. These eyes resembled nothing of a fox and neither did the other features. He wandered if he was going to stay like this forever because he was sure the villagers would really hate him now. This would only increase problems form him if he walked around like this. He began thinking back on how he looked without these features in which he would have used genjutsu to change but he felt his wings retreating. He looked back into the puddle and noticed he was back to his normal self.

He tried changing to his form again in which after a few seconds of trying, he was able to. But due to the fact that he had just awoken his newly powers and using it in the same day, he fainted from exhaustion. As soon as he was up again, he went home to check on emi.

He made his way through the path that led to his compound while reaching all his senses out to see if he was followed or not despite being in the most dangerous part of a deadly forest. He would rather be safe than sorry. He didn't want anyone to know where he lived at as he like secrecy. For some reason, his senses were much better than before. He did not need to touch the floor with his fingers to sense the animals or people if there were any that was at certain distance. This method of sensing was not better than the first method as he was able to cover more distance when sensing animals or people through the ground.

He made his way to his secret entrance in which he placed his hands on a stone tablet and applied a little of his chakra which caused an opening to appear for him. This was one of the few special entrances in which were keyed to his and emi's chakra source.

He had taught emi a little of the basics of a ninja such as unlocking her chakra, using chakra, and throwing kunai. He was going to train her into the ground when she got a little older but right now, he wanted her to enjoy being a kid before she became a ninja whom was viewed as an adult in the eyes of the villagers.

He walked inside the tunnel making sure the entrance closed behind. As he made his way through the tunnel, the torches of the walls lit up which were caused by seals. The whole compound was powered by seals from fire, water, electricity, and other things like the security.

He emerged from the tunnel to come to the sight of his many empty mansions that made up his compound. He made his way to his main living head quarters where he and emi resides. He slowly opened the door before announcing his return.

"Emi, I'm home." That was all he needed to say as he heard the sound of small feet running towards him. Emi soon came running towards him in which when she was close enough, she leapt into his arms before hugging him. Emi wore a small red and orange jumpsuit. Every since Naruto gave her the red one which was so comfortable, she began asking for more. Emi had become healthier due to Naruto feeding her the right food. He studied cooking so that he could provide a good meal for her. She was no longer thin and on the verge of dying. She was a healthy redheaded girl. She lost her brown color due to the usage of her chakra in which was infused with Kyuubi's.

"Nii-chan what took you so long and what happened to your clones. They suddenly went poof and I was all alone. Why weren't you here? I was so alone and nobody was here for me."

"I'm sorry I left you alone Imouto. I passed out from unlocking new powers which were probably why they went away. I had to deal with really old people which they made us a clan now and I placed you in it officially. You are now known to the village as Emi Uzumaki." This caused her to cheer.

"Yeah, I'm an Uzumaki now. Does that mean I will get a mommy figure soon?" He eyes sparkled when she asked this which showed her innocence.

"Yes we will but not right now. I will find you a great mommy figure who would love you. How does that sound to you?"

"That's great. I can't wait until I get one." Naruto smiled at her reaction.

"So what do you want to do now? I have this whole day to play with you." She did not reply but took his hands and dragged him along.

Meanwhile

Several individuals stood outside the old apartment of Naruto. These individuals were Hanabi, Hinata, Hana and the haimaru brothers, Tsume and Kuromaru and Hiashi. They were currently looking at the condition of the place where they were told that Naruto was supposed to live there. This place did not look or smell as if someone lives there. There was the smell of human waste and burned things. Tsume turned to hiashi before voicing her question.

"This can't be where he lives. He must have moved somewhere else but the better question would be where? I mean not even the Hokage seem to know." Hiashi decided to track him down.

"Maybe you could pick up his scent and find his new home. Maybe he has a few things we could use to get his scent." They looked around the broken apartment until they found an old orange jumpsuit they once saw him wear. Tsume and her partner Kuromaru took in a few sniffs before heading off in the direction in which led them to the forest of death.

Upon arrival, they froze in their tracks. What was Naruto doing in the most dangerous forest in konoha? The scent of his trail was stronger here which indicates that he went in not too long ago. Their musing was cut short by the person they knew that actually came there, Anko Mitarashi.

"What are you guys looking for? I mean it's not everyday people come here." Tsume spoke up for the group.

"We were following Naruto's scent in which led us here and it seems that he was here not too long ago. Have you seen him here at all?" Anko thought about it.

"No but if his scent is here then let's see what my student is up to. Maybe we could ask why he is in this forest out of all the places. Just lead the way Tsume." Tsume moved to the front in which they slowly followed Naruto's scent in which led to an isolated zone. Just as she got there, the dogs started whimpering from the dreadful aura that came from the area. The adults in the group along with hana froze as the scent went beyond the gate walls. This was an area that was supposed to be the worst part of the forest which was indicated by the heavy gates surrounding it. This area screamed death all over it. Anko turned to Tsume before asking her questions.

"Are you sure he went this way? I mean not even anbu come pass here. This is where Orochimaru's most dangerous experiments are. This is where he worked on animal DNA in which he made several animals stronger or more deadly than ever." Tsume sniffed the air a few times confirming Naruto was beyond the gate.

"This is the area but this is too much for my partners to handle. I'm sorry hiashi but we'll have to catch him on the outside which is probably tomorrow. This place makes me uncomfortable." Hiashi agreed with her in which they left together leaving Anko behind to ponder on the situation. Just the idea that Naruto was in this area had her mind running in overdrive. She did not know whether or not he was safe considering he was only chuunin. Several ways of him dying played through her mind as she stood there. She could not take it any longer thus she climbed the fence and summoned several snakes. She needed to find Naruto and now despite the danger she now put herself in.

She leapt from tree to tree going deeper into the forest. She grew more worried as there was yet to be a sign of him anywhere. She kept going deeper into the forest failing to notice the several hostiles she managed to pick up. Those hostiles had saliva dripping from their fangs as they watched their soon to be meal leap from tree to tree. They followed behind her hoping to catch her off guard before she made it to their most feared area which was where Naruto's home was. To them that area screamed 'come here and die'. Their instinct told them to avoid that place at all times.

They began letting poison seep out of their skin onto their claws. Their meal was getting away and they needed to attack now. With a silent command, the beast all attacked.

Anko due to her years of experience allowed her to avoid a fatal blow from whatever attacked her. She ended up getting a scratch in which she shrugged that off as nothing. She got a good look at the beast in which they had a wolf-like appearance with black or brown fur and piercing yellow eyes. They were about 7 feet and their claws were about 2 feet with purple liquid dripping from them. (Balverines from fable) Seeing the dripping substance from his claws made her look at the area she was cut. She cursed inwardly as she discovered she was poisoned. The effects then kicked in as she felt her vision fading away. The last things she saw before she went out were those things closing in on her.

Emi and Naruto were playing around in which emi wanted to play hide and go seek. It was her time to hide so she ran as her little legs could carry her in attempt to hide from his. Just as she moved away from the compound, she heard some growls coming from a direction. She instantly knew it came from the wolf-like creature which Naruto always talked about. She always wanted to see one but she was never fast enough. She took off in the direction she heard them. Using her sensitive hearing, she heard them start to move away which she moved her little legs faster. She came into the clearing where she heard the creature but did not find them. All that was there was a woman with purple hair twitching on the floor violently. This caused her to scream for her brother's name hoping his hearing was good enough to hear her which he did.

As soon as Naruto heard his Imouto scream out his name, he took off thinking she was in trouble. Not even minutes after she screamed, he arrived to see that she was ok but his sensei was not. He looked over at here and noticed a small wound in which the area around it was purple which indicated poison. He ripped piece of his shirt then wrapping it around her arm as to temporarily stop the poison from spreading throughout her body. He picked her up bridal style before jumping off towards his compound. She needed treatment and she needed it now in which he had at his compound.

When he reached his compound, he took her to his small hospital in which he placed her on a bed. From there, he used his limited skills in which he made a small insertion then drained the poison out of her system via sucking it out of the wound with his mouth. After doing so, he injected her with a small antidote he cooked up after studying the creatures of the forest in which the left over poison in her is system would be destroyed. He moved to wrap her wounds but stopped when his Imouto had already moved to do that. After she was finished, he tightens it a little more before congratulating her. She beamed with excitement having been complimented by her nii-chan which meant a lot to her. Naruto then sat down on a seat near the bed watching his Imouto play doctors as she had a clipboard and stood by her bed trying to look professional.

He soon went to sleep only to be awaken 10 minutes later by emi. She looked worried. He then heard crying in which the source was none other than Anko. Her body seemed to shiver in which he cursed his stupidity for forgetting that her body was going to react a certain way as the antidote killed the poison in her system. He grabbed some blankets before covering her up. Just as he was about to sit back down, he was halted by Anko grabbing onto him. He looked over at her face to find she was stills sleeping. She pulled him in which he fell onto the bed with her. She wrapped her legs around him as if holding onto comfort and began speaking in her sleep.

"Please forgive me…..I didn't know….I'm sorry." Naruto was confused by now. Who was apologizing to? He began listening hoping for an answer.

"I wished I stayed…I never intentionally betrayed konoha…..he used me." Naruto was piecing things together by now. This most have been about her leaving with Orochimaru in which he used her feelings for him to do so. But who was she apologizing to?

"I'm still loyal…..please forgive me konoha." Did she mean the people or the village itself? His musing was cut short as she clutched onto him more as if holding onto him for protection.

"Please….don't hurt me….please." Her body seemed to have gotten colder in which she pulled him closer. He wished he had more blankets in which a few appeared in front of him. Looking over, he saw his Imouto standing there with the same look of concern. He smiled at her before reassuring that everything would be alright. She then went over to the chair Naruto was in before falling asleep. Naruto looked at the sleeping form of Anko. He never thought he would see her like this. She seemed so vulnerable. He never imagined her as this type. She must be in a lot of emotional pain. He stroked her purple hair which seemed to have a positive effect on her seeing as she seemed relaxed. He did this until his eye lids got heavy in which he allowed sleep to take him.

Morning came as Anko started waking up. As soon as her eyes were open, she immediately felt someone next to her. She looked over to freeze in shock. She was in bed with her student. She checked her clothes to find them still there. She let out a sigh of relief. She began thinking how she got here and what happened. She thought back to what happened trying to figure out what happened.

She knew she was attacked by creatures in which she was poisoned but that was all she remembered before blacking out. Wanting to get some answers, she shook him awake. Naruto woke up in which as soon as Anko knew he was fully up, she asked the first question on her mind.

"Can you tell me why we are in the same bed together? I hope you weren't trying anything were you?" Her voice had hidden danger in it.

"No I did not try anything with you. You pulled me in your bed and latched onto me. I didn't try to move because I saw you in pain. You do talk in your sleep by the way if you don't know." Anko blushed in embarrassment at this. But she soon turned nervous at what he could have heard.

"Um Naruto, what is it that I said in my dream?"

"You were asking for forgiveness in which you sounded as if you were talking to the civilian population. I don't know why you would try so hard seeing as they will never look passing you being the apprentice of Orochimaru. Why is it you would do so much to get them to forgive you for something that happened years ago? They are ignorant and only care about themselves. So please tell me why you would stress yourself over this matter?" Anko thought about it before replying.

"I want them to accept me for who I am which is a proud leaf kunoichi. I want them to see me as a proud Shinobi of konoha instead of a traitor. Not many people accept me but glare at me as if I was something they scrapped off their shoe. I just want everyone to accept me for who I am and not what I did in the past. " Her voice sounded so broken when she replied. Naruto understood her seeing as he wanted to be accepted at a young age but wasn't. He began thinking about his life as a child in which he somehow remembered clearly.

_Flashback_

_Three year old Naruto crawled around the building exploring as much as his little mind could. He was dressed in what could be described as rags of clothes but he didn't care about that. He was only a child then. He stopped at the sight of kids his age getting hugs from people that were looking to adopt. He watched as a child would sit down, reach both arms out in which the adult would pick them up and hug them. It looked so comfortable when each child got a hug so he crawled his way over to them. When he was close enough, he sat on his bottom before reaching his grubby little hands out as if asking for a hug. The adult looked at the child with such disgust. _

_He simple used his feet and pushed Naruto on the floor. Naruto thinking this was a game of some sort giggled in which infuriated him even more. He turned around to find someone drinking hot coffee. He took that coffee and dumped it on Naruto and watched as he cried in pain. The caretaker looked over to see what happened. When he was Naruto covered in steaming hot coffee, he simple ignored him stating he deserved it. Naruto was left alone after that happened._

_End of Flashback _

Naruto looked at her with sympathy as he knew what it was like to want acceptant. He reached over towards her before embracing her in a warm hug. She stiffened at the contact but soon relaxed into his hug in which he began rubbing her back in a circular motion to comfort her.

"Then don't try to change for everyone. Just be who you are and who you aren't. If you really want to be accepted, then let me be that person. You don't need everyone's approval as you won't get them." Deep down, she knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. She had hoped that she could one day change their minds but after hearing what she already knew from someone else, she knew there was no chance in doing so.

"You're right Naruto, and thank you for accepting me. There aren't many people who are willing to accept me so adding more to my list makes me feel better. I won't try to change for them anymore." She pulled out of his hug and for the first time in her life, she saw him smile. This wasn't one of those fake smiles she was accustomed to seeing but a genuine one. She couldn't help but smile back. Her cheeks soon turned a little red in which she turned away to that he wouldn't see her blush. 'Why the hell did I blush because of him. Damn it; don't tell me I like little boys now.' She cursed inwardly. She shook herself of those thoughts in which she realized that she was still in the hospital.

"Hey Naruto, did you see the nurse come in at any time? I need to sign out soon, I hate hospitals."

"Um Anko, you're at my compound's hospital and not konoha's. There is not nurse except for the one in the chair." Anko looked over to where he was pointing then turned back to him expecting him to laugh indicating that it was a joke. But his serious face said otherwise.

"What do you mean compound, I've never heard about you getting one before." Naruto smiled before getting off of the bed.

"Well, how about I give you a quick tour." He walked over to pick emi up before wrapping her in a blanket.

"I'm guessing this is your Imouto you mentioned today?"

"Yeah this is her. She is such a sweet little girl. I found her in my old apartment eating from the garbage. She reminded me a lot of myself when I was little. It was then I became her big brother in which I fed her and gave her a home. Seeing her as a healthy makes me happy seeing as she was not always in this condition. When I met her, she was underfed." Anko smiled at the fact that she was able to see this side of Naruto.

"So let's get on with the tour." He led her around giving her a brief description of what each building was. During that time, emi woke up in which Naruto allowed her to walk on her own feet. After the tour was over, Naruto escorted her to the gate before giving her a necklace with a small clear stone that was shaped like his family clan symbol. Just as she was about to question what it was, Naruto began explaining.

"By adding you chakra to this, you will be allowed to come here without being attacked by any creature. This allows you to keep them at bay. I also keyed your chakra signature into the compound which will give you access. Before you ask why, I feel as though I could trust you. Please don't betray what trust I give you and also keep the location of this place a secret. I wouldn't want anyone trying anything stupid now do we?" Anko nodded then channeled some chakra into her stone in which took on the color purple. She slipped the necklace around her neck and was about to leave until her communicator went off. She pulled it out in which turned out to be the Hokage.

She turned to Naruto and told them that they were needed for a mission immediately. Naruto turned around and gave emi a kiss on the forehead. He created several shadow clones to watch her before leaving to the towers with Anko.

They made their way into the tower in which they received word that team 7 in which consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and someone named sai under the teachings of kakashi. It seemed that their c-ranked mission to protect a man named tazuna was bumped up into an A-ranked mission as they found out the client lied and needed assistance soon. They were given details on the situation on what happened so far and their enemies that they would be facing soon.

As soon as they were briefed, they quickly got their need items before taking their journey off to wave to where the message was sent. The trip took at their speed 6 hours.

When they reached the house, they heard some ruckus in which Naruto ran there as fast as he could. He was soon greeted by the sight of two men holding a women hostage and a little boy screaming to let his mother go. Naruto wasted no time in getting behind them before proceeding to knock them out. He wasted no time in asking for the location of tazuna in which after seeing that they were here to help them; she told them immediately asking to bring her father back alive.

Soon Anko and Naruto made their way to the bridge which was covered in mist. There they saw Sasuke and a girl with brown hair and a mask holding their blades against each other in a deadlock. Naruto placed his finger on the ground in which he picked up on Kakashi's chakra signature and the one who was suppose to be zabuza. He also sensed one 200 men coming towards the bridge. He moved in to see the fight and prepared to jump in at any time.

He watched as kakashi trapped zabuza with his summons in which he started going through some handseals before summoning a lightning ball in his palm which Naruto was amazed by. Kakashi then ran forward with the intent to end him. Naruto sensed a chakra signature coming towards kakashi thus he sprinted into action. He spotted the hunter Nin appear in front of Kakashi's attack in which he kicked her out of the way thinking she was trying to attack him. As soon as she was kicked out of the way, Kakashi's attack went through zabuza's chest thus ending him immediately or so they thought. As soon as zabuza fell on the ground, the fake hunter Nin ran towards the body and wept over his body.

Soon the mist that was there dispatched in which gato and his men stood there at the end of the bridge with a ship full of men behind them with about 100 men. The man who Naruto guessed was gato clapped his hands.

"It seems that the demon of the mist was nothing but a baby demon. Oh well, seeing as he is dead means I don't have to pay him not that I was going to anyway. They were far too expensive anyway. But at least he made my job easier seeing as you guys look exhausted from a fight." He motioned his guards to attack but as soon as he did so, Naruto opened his mouth in which Anko guessed what was about to happen in which she turned out to be correct. Kakashi whom had his sharingan active still along with Sasuke watched as a large concentration of energy was created in front of Naruto's mouth in which he launched at the group in which destroyed 200 of them directly or due to rocks from the explosion. Sakura and tazuna all puked at the carnage that was before them. Kakashi and Anko looked on in awe. No matter how many times she saw something like this, she could not help but be amazed each time she saw him use that move. Kakashi looked on proudly as his sensei's son wiped out those men in one move. He was also slightly peeved at not getting him as a student. Sasuke looked on in envy that the power wasn't his, an Uchiha. He swore to get that power from this clan-less loser somehow. Naruto repeated the same process towards the men on the boat in which only a few survived.

With that said, Naruto moved towards the crying girl just as she was about to take her own life. He appeared next to her and slapped the blade out of her hands.

"You know killing yourself is just a waste of human life. Why don't you move on? I'm sure he would have wanted that."

"He's right…..you know haku" replied a weak voice. Haku was shocked that he was not dead. She reached for some medical supplies but was stopped by a hand. She looked to see him staring at her.

"It's no….use….I'm going to die. Let me…..just say this. I see you as more….than a tool….but daughter as well. I want you…..to continue….living and have many children" he said in between coughs. He looked over at Naruto as if judging his very soul which unnerved him.

"I want you to…..watch over her for me. I could tell you won't….take advantage over her like…..that little brat would. Your eyes tell me that you're….very experienced at killing. Take….care of my….blade and…..use it well. Also…I know this may sound like a lot to….ask for….but I can't help…but be a little selfish. I….want you and haku…to produce babies….so that I could die knowing….I left behind strong grandchildren which I want them to take on my title soon. It's one of…the things….that a swordsman wants…which is to have a child….carry on your title after….you die. This is the dying wish of a swordsman. So will….accept the request?"


	5. DA chapter five

Naruto thought about what was said. It was rare for a swordsman to ask a request as that but never the less, he would honor his wish. He took a kunai and made a cut on his palm before making a blood oath.

"I Uzumaki Naruto will honor your last wish to take your daughter Haku in which I will produce children that will continue your workings as one of the seven swordsmen." Zabuza smiled before closing his eyes never to open them again. Haku looked over her fallen father figure and made a silent oath to honor his dying wish. She looked over to the person she would have to mate with soon.

He looked handsome to her. If his flowing blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and exotic whisker marks didn't say so, then she did not know what else would. Naruto looked over at her thinking she was a bit uncomfortable with the oath thing so he decided to break the ice.

"Well considering we are going to produce children, we should get to know each other then. But let's dig him a grave first." She nodded in agreement before grabbing his body and sword before heading off to bury him .It was there she took off her mask in which Naruto noticed how beautiful she was. She had straight long black hair, which was just about to the length of her shoulder blades. She had pale skin and brown eyes. Naruto's cheek turned a little red which he turned away to bury zabuza. After that was done, he then initiated a conversation in which they got to know one another. He learned of her mother's death at her father's hand due to the fact that she possessed a kekkei genkai which was hated in kiri. He also learned how they tried to kill her in which she accidently killed them all. Later she met zabuza in which they took on jobs together all leading up until now. Haku also learned a lot about Naruto like the Kyuubi being sealed into him and his treatment. He then told her about his Imouto in which caused her to compliment his kindness.

While Naruto and Haku talked, kakashi and the others cleaned up the mess that was made before searching through gato's safe houses. Whatever valuables or cash that they found went to wave's economy in which in no time, wave regained all the money gato took. The ninja teams waited until the bridge was complete before making preparations to leave. Naruto accompanied by Haku made their way over to where Anko and team 7 was standing. As soon as they were noticed, Sasuke and Sakura went on defense with a kunai in their hands. Before kakashi could explain that she was coming with them, Sasuke with his arrogance spoke up.

"What are you doing her dobe and with the enemy none the less?"

"Well genin, I was sent here on a mission to help assist team 7 and as for her, it is none of your concern GENIN." He put emphasis on the rank in which it was then kakashi noticed his chuunin vest along with the others. This caused Sasuke to get angry.

"How the hell did a clan-less loser like you get to be chuunin while I get stuck at genin?" Naruto saw this as a way to crush his pride decided to enlighten him.

"Well you see, after the completion of 1 A-ranked mission, 20 B-ranked mission, and 30 c-ranked missions, the council deemed that good enough to not only make me chuunin but head of the newly stated Uzumaki clan." This surprised kakashi greatly. It seems that his sensei's son was doing greatly.

Sasuke then stomped off to kakashi before making his demand.

"I demand we get higher ranked missions so I could get to chuunin rank."

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him before replying. "That won't be necessary as the chuunin exams are taking place two weeks from now in konoha. There you will be able to reach chuunin ranks." Sasuke satisfied with the answer walked in the direction of konoha. Kakashi took his time in moving towards Naruto to get an answer on what the technique he used on gato and his men.

"Hey Naruto, just out of curiosity what was that attack you used back there?" Anko and Sakura who was close enough decided to listen in on the conversation. Anko seen the attack several times but never knew what it was called. Sakura was trying to get something to report to Sasuke so that she would get him to fall for her.

"That was called a cero in which you saw what it does. Is there anything you would like to know about it?" Kakashi thought about it first before asking.

"Yes, I noticed that it wasn't chakra that you used so my question is what is it that you used?" Naruto chuckled at this before replying, "It is a clan secret". Kakashi seeing as he wasn't getting any more answers decided to drop it. Sakura on the other hand wished he spoke more so she could tell Sasuke. Now all she had was a name of the technique he used.

As the group made their way across the bridge, Naruto heard people cheering. Due to his sensitive hearing he heard that they would name the bridge 'the great Naruto Bridge'. He guessed that they got his name through kakashi. He smiled knowing a bridge would be named after him.

The group slowly made their way towards konoha gates. They traveled non-stop in which was due to Sasuke wanting to get ready for the chuunin exams, Sakura not wanting to hold Sasuke back, Naruto wanting to see emi, Anko wanting to visit Naruto and getting to know him better, and sai for wanting to give a report on what happened along with information on Naruto and his abilities. He was sure Danzo would be interested in these findings. Haku just followed behind feeling nervous about her predicament.

They all went to the towers in which they all retold the events in which took place before and during the bridge. Anko and Naruto then told them what happened when they arrived and then the events in which took place at the bridge. After what was said and done, the Sandaime told everyone to stay except Anko, Haku and Naruto. He then looked over at the new comer.

"So Naruto, you made a deal to impregnate her in which those kids would carry on zabuza's title. Am I correct that you will follow through with what you said?

"Hai Hokage-sama, I will as I made a promise in which I shall keep" he said without missing a beat. The Hokage thought about what to do with her now. In his report, he learned that she had a strong kekkei genkai in which she could manipulate ice which is a rare thing to have. He also learned that she was at least chuunin level based on what kakashi said. He looked at the people in front of him before coming up with a decision.

"Alright then, since she will be here for a while, I've think of something to do with her. Seeing as there is only the two of you, I will add her to you squad. And speaking of squad, I've got something interesting from the councilmen.

Naruto sat down knowing it was going to impact his team somehow.

"What is it that the council said about our team?"

"It isn't the whole council just one in which was Hiashi Hyuga. He asked me why his daughter was yet to be placed on a permanent team in which my natural answer was that I couldn't find one for her. He made a suggestion that she was to be placed on your team stating that he or she would not mind. He also stated that he hoped that some of Anko's personality rubs off on her in which her shy nature would dim away until she becomes confident. I agreed with him seeing as he doesn't mind her being around you and that Anko is a great kunoichi so I have added her to your team. I hope you don't mind extra people now do you?"

"Of course I don't mind them being on our team Hokage-sama. Now is that all that you wished to talk to me about?"

"Yes that would be all I have for you and also, could you pick up your teammate from the Hyuga compound? I want you to introduce yourself to her. You are a team now and it would be great to get to know each other as you will depend on each other during missions." Naruto answered with a quick 'hai' before heading off to collect his newest member. Haku followed behind as her eyes took in new information at the place she was going to stay at. She noticed the hate filled glares at him which she understood the reason as to why but couldn't understand them. Naruto was nothing like the Kyuubi she heard so much about. She shook her head of those thoughts as they arrived at the compound where they saw an anbu operative leaving Hiashi and Hinata standing by the gate looking in his direction. He deduced that the Hokage must have sent an anbu to alert him of the situation. He watched as he approached the group.

"Hello Naruto-sama, Anko-san, and you must be Haku right? Look I know you have places to go but I would like for you to mold her into a fine kunoichi such as yourself. In doing this, the elders won't brand her with that accursed seal. Now I have a big request for you Naruto. I want Hinata to stay with you over your new home which I'm sure you have. I'm pretty sure you and your sibling isn't living in some cave seeing as I couldn't see you as the type that would have a little girl living like that. I ask of this because the elders of the clan will surely try something with her in which would hurt you somewhere down the line. Please just does this for me plus Hinata won't mind would you?" Hinata shook her head indicating she was ok with it.

Naruto for his part was shocked by such a request. Did the leader of the Hyugas ask for him to allow his daughter to live with him? This wasn't something you hear every day. He tried to find his motive behind doing so in which he came up with several. One was to probably get his daughter in good terms with him in which he could use to benefit his clan which seemed like a good answer at the time. Another was for her to assassinate hime which he completely threw that idea out the window seeing as the council members wanted him to produce a child plus Hinata wasn't that type of person.

Then he began thinking about the type of person Hiashi was. He knew by rumors that he was cold but then again, he didn't believe those rumors as the ones about him was something far from the truth. This Hiashi in front of him seemed to be concern about his daughter seeing as he said please to him out of all people. He did not try to bargain his daughter into his home but rather asked nicely. He sighed before making a decision he hoped he would not regret.

"I will allow her into my home but please do not come and visit her or send anyone to do so. As you probably don't know but have an idea about, my home is in the forbidden side of the forest of death. I will key her into the system in which she shall not be harmed from any creature that resides in that forest. But anyone trying to visit her will die painfully or quickly. Come Hinata, we have many things to discuss." Hinata picked up her bag of things and followed them into the dreaded forest.

On her way there, a chibi her was doing a victory dance on the inside of her head. She was told that the inuzukas were going to gain the affection of her Naruto which made her frown. This meant that she would have to work very hard or had to seeing as she got to live at his home. But she knew her work was still cut out for her seeing this girl named Haku as she heard the anbu called her. She would make sure that she was noticed by Naruto while she was here.

Haku was looking over the girl named Hinata as Naruto called her and immediately saw the telltale signs of her affections toward the blonde boy. She shook her head in amusement as she thought of what probably went through her mind about now. She guessed that Hinata would see her as some sort of threat in which she would compete for. But then again who wouldn't in a situation such as the one she was in.

In no time, they reached the gates in which Naruto made a motion for them to stop. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as they reached an isolated looking zone based on the fact that the gates were larger than the previous ones. Was there something dangerous behind these gates that they had to reinforce the gates? Hinata saw that as well and thought along the same line. As if reading their minds, Naruto answered their questions.

"There is more than one dangerous creature behind the gate which is why I chose this area to live in seeing as no one will come here. These creatures never come near me or anyone who wears my special necklace in which you will receive one today. As long as you wear them, the creatures will not attack you. Each necklace will only protect one person only so if someone traveled with a group using one necklace, only the person with the necklace will not be attacked. The necklace is like an anti-touch suit for you. Only one person can wear one necklace." Anko thought about it for a moment.

"But I didn't have one when emi came to my rescue, so how was she allowed to clear a whole area with one necklace?" Naruto smiled before replying.

"It wasn't the necklace that they were afraid of but her chakra as well as mine. And before you ask why they were afraid of our chakra, I'll tell you later but right now, I will key them into the system then give them a quick tour along with showing them the local residents. Also I will have to blindfold you Hinata seeing as the Hyuga elders could use you to get the location." Hinata nodded as she understood his reason. He then pulled out clear stones in which he had them channel chakra into them inn which Haku's stone turned light blue almost like frozen ice while Hinata's added a slight purple to her clear color. He guessed that their bloodline influenced the color of the stone. He then blindfolded Hinata and picked her up over his shoulders.

If he was a mind reader, he would probably pass out from blood loss due to the amount of naughty things that ran through her mind. She had many ideas in which she had read from a little orange book she found sitting around the branch family's bathroom. There was a magazine next to it in which had pictures of naked women doing things she didn't know they were doing. She had tried one of them in which she stuck her finger in and out of her like the girl in the book did. After that, she began reading the orange book more and more. She also began to understand what those girls were doing in the magazine and blushed at the fact that she did something like that but didn't stop as it felt good to her.

She soon felt him stop for a second in which she heard the sound of something opening. She then tried to use her byakugan but instantly deactivated as the blindfolds were made of pure chakra.

"That wasn't nice now was it Hinata? I used a special blind fold for you so that you won't be able to see with your byakugan." There was a lot of humor in his voice. Hinata blushed at the fact that she tried that just a while ago. She felt him move again before she heard the sound of something closing which meant that they should be close by. After a couple of minutes of traveling, he stopped and placed her on her feet before removing the blinds.

"Well this is the Uzumaki compound. I will now begin the tour now so hurry along." He launched a quick tour showing them the area of the homes, the hospital, spa area, training ground, and other areas he thought they would be interested in. Right as he ended their tour, a sound of small feet running towards them made it towards their ears. Then out of the corner of the building came emi whom came running towards Naruto before launching herself in a big hug. "Hello emi meet my new teammates. Guys meet emi my Imouto. She is 6 years old.

"Nii-san you brought some friends with you so I could play. We'll have so much fun together and we'll all have fun." She seemed extra cheerful today. As she went on and on about having fun, Anko, Hinata, and Haku stood there in awe as they watched Naruto and his little sister based on what she called him interact. They were brought back to reality by Naruto.

"Hey guys, why don't we all meet up at the mansion that I showed you where you will be staying at if you decided to stay later. There we could talk and get to know a little more about each other seeing as we never did get to know about each other right Anko?" She scratched the back of her neck while chuckling sheepishly. "Right now, I will go set up dinner so be there at around 7:00pm. You guys are now free to go." With that said, he left to prepare their food taking emi with them. Anko then made a suggestion on where to go.

"Well seeing as we are a team now, why don't we go to the spa and get to know each other a little more." She led the way in which they all dressed down and got in the spa after making sure the water was just fine. They then sat there for a minute before Anko decided to break the ice.

"So guys, what you want to talk about?" Haku wanting Hinata to understand that she did not have to compete with her over Naruto decided to use that as a topic.

"Well I have something I want to talk about. Hinata, I could see that you like Naruto or even more. I don't want you to think of me as a competition. I came here as a dying wish from a father figure to produce children with him and if I do fall in love with him somewhere down the line, I still don't want you to view me as an opponent for his heart. I'm pretty sure he has enough love to share between us and more." Any thoughts of competition that she had before they arrived vanished as she saw no deception in her words but sincerity. Anko seeing this as a chance to create a topic went added her input.

"Speaking of Naruto, what do you guys think of him starting with you Haku. Do you really feel that obligated to zabuza's last wish that you will have children to a guy you don't love?" Haku thought about it before replying.

"It's not just about obligation; he seems like a nice guy to be with. I may not love him now, but I will learn to love him in no time as I'm starting to like him already. Plus he looks great with kids as you saw how he and emi were. What do you think about him Anko and I mean not just as a student?" Anko blushed a little in which she cursed inwardly at the thought of her blushing because of young boy.

"I wish he was my age. He would have made a nice guy to date and maybe other things." The way she said it spoke volumes of rated-R material. "But then again, I could always wait until he is legal age in which I could enjoy myself." Haku then made a statement that made her reconsider.

"But life as a ninja is short so why wait when we are not sure that he will die the next day. Plus as a ninja, we are all considered adults in the eyes of the public." Anko thought about it for a moment.

"You know what, you're right. Why wait when I could get a little fox meat now" she said with a smile. She saw Hinata frowned a little. "Relax Hinata; I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind sharing the three of us. Besides, I'm curious to know what it's like to have two female and a man in bed with me at the same time. I'm pretty sure this will turn him on." Haku and Hinata blushed at the implication of all three doing things to each other and Naruto. Anko looked over the time.

"Well I think it's time that we leave to eat as it is now 6:50pm." They made their way to where they would meet up. They made it just as Naruto started setting up plates. He then went back into the kitchen before coming out with the food in which he had to use several shadow clones to assist him. He brought in several types of chicken, noodles, rice, dango, fish, and cinnamon buns to top it off.

After setting the food on the large dining table, Naruto placed emi in her chair, tucked a handkerchief in her shirt, pushed her chair in, and then served her a plate of food. Naruto grabbed a seat next to her while Anko, Haku, and Hinata all sat across from Naruto in which they began eating. Anko after taking her first bite couldn't help but be amazed at his cooking skills.

"This is amazing Naruto, where did you learn to cook like this? You could open up a restaurant with this." Haku took a bite into her food too.

"She's right; you could make a killing off of this. I'm so glad I'm staying with you." Hinata wanting to taste how good her Naruto-kun's food took a bite into it.

"I'm so glad I'm staying with you Naruto-kun. I could just marry you right now." Emi looked at them before replying.

"If you thought that was amazing, just imagine what it was like when he first started cooking." The others gave her a curious look while Naruto looked the other way. Anko then decided to ask her what she meant.

"What do you mean, how was his food before?" Emi then began retelling the events that took place several months ago.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just cooked something without the aid of a cookbook or any type of guide except a picture of something he had. It was a simple stew dish in which he tried to make for his Imouto not wanting her to live off ramen just as he did. He sat the plate down in front of her. In front of her was a bubbling pile of something. It looked as if it was ready to attack her insides which made her nervous but seeing as her nii-chan made it, she took a bite into it._

_He watched as she took a bite into his food. Naruto watched in anticipation as she slowly chewed the food before giving him thumbs up and smiled which indicated the food was good._

"_This is good aniki but I need something to drink fast." Naruto left to do so in which as soon as he did, she went to the window and spat it out. She then grabbed her plate before emptying it hoping an animal would eat it before sitting down with an empty plate. Naruto came back with her drink which she gulped down as to wash away the foul taste of the meal she just ate. _

_Not wanting to make him upset, she didn't tell him that she didn't like it. She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading off to bed. Naruto felt his pride increase but then his nose picked up on something which led him to the window. It was there he discovered her food which made him frown a little. If she didn't eat the food, then she went to bed hungry which was the reason he frowned. But she just gave him the ok sign that it was good unless she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He began to wonder, 'was my food that bad?' His question was answer in the form of ants moving around the food rather than to it. Looking closely, he noticed an ant looked as if he was eating it. Using a magnifying glass, he found out that the ant was licking the ground rather than eating the food. His food couldn't have been that bad could it. Curious to know just how bad his food was, he tasted it in which he spat out immediately._

_He sighed before making ramen again in which he called emi down to eat then asking why she didn't tell him that his food was that bad in which she replied that she didn't want to hurt his feelings just as he thought. Naruto then told her that he would rather her be honest in which he could correct his mistakes rather than her going to bed hungry. She hugged him for caring so much before heading off to bed._

_End of flashback_

By the end of the tale, Naruto looked embarrassed while the others were holding their sides in pain due to laughing too hard. He couldn't believe an ant chose dirt over his food. The rest of the night they began sharing stories both good and bad along with secrets such as Naruto's jinchuriki status in which Anko and Haku already knew but Hinata for her part was shocked that her love had such a burden. She accepted him in which made him happy. After that, they all went to bed.

Naruto was soon awoken by the sound of dripping sounds. He awoke to find himself in a sewer. He looked around before making a comment on his 'dream'.

"Wow of all the things, I dream about a sewer. I wonder what dirty thoughts I've been having." He began to wonder the sewer for what seems like hours before seeing a red light at the end of the hallway where he went thinking it was a way out. When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of a large cage with a small piece of paper that said seal on it. Walking closer to the cage, a pair of red eyes appeared out of nowhere followed by large fangs. Naruto started putting the pieces together in which he came up with a conclusion that this was no dream at all but rather the seal which meant one thing.

"I'm guessing that you're the Kyuubi no kitsune am I correct?"

"**Well it seems that you aren't a dumb one kit but yes I'm the might demon lord**."

"And is it safe to assume that you are the one that brought me here for a reason. And seeing that you are in that tiny cage: the reason has to do with your freedom, am I correct again?" The fox smiled.

"**Yes you are correct kit. It seems that you are a smart one but then again you were forced to grow up rather quick so what will I do for you to let me out**?" Naruto thought about it for a second.

"It actually depends on the question I'm about to ask you in which I will make a decision. I want to know why you attacked konoha." Kyuubi sighed already guessing he would ask something like this but didn't have any proof behind his claim. He just hoped this boy would believe him but then again, he was supposed to be an evil demon or so the general population view him as such so why would this boy believe him. He just decided to tell him anyway. It wasn't as if it would actually make any difference.

"**I was ripped out of my host and forced to attack the village by someone with a sharingan. And before you ask, no I don't have any proof**." He waited for him to deny what he said stating demons can't be trusted but that was not the case.

"Alright I believe you but I can't just let you go now could I without a price." Kyuubi looked a little taken back but when he heard there was a price, he began thinking along the lines of him asking for immortality, the power of the universe or something outrageous.

"First I want you and whatever fox under you including your family to serve as a summoning creature for my family in which we will be equals rather than a one-sided deal. That way only a member with my blood only could summon foxes. Second I want you to change the DNA of my Imouto so that it matches mine along with a kekkei genkai for the both of us. I don't want her to have that weird ability in which gave me horns, a tail, and wings but the other abilities that you are able to transfer. As to what that kekkei genkai does, just surprise me. I will appreciate anything you will offer me. And last but not least, I want to have a second compound near your den in case something happened here to this compound. Oh and when you change our DNA's, I want to keep the whisker marks as they associate you with me in which I will keep to honor our deal made between us. If you comply with these demands, then I will release you will all of you tails worth of chakra without taking a single drop." These demands had truly surprise the fox. Not one had anything to do with him gaining more powers than him or him being a slave to them plus he would get to keep all of his chakra.

"**Well kit, you got yourself a deal**." He made a contract appear from out of nowhere. "**Just sign you name on the contract in which you shall be the first human to do so. And as for the kekkei genkai part, I will give you a kitsune's greatest gift in your eyes which is complete mastery over illusions. You will be able to create genjutsu more deadly than the sharingan. I will also make some adjustments to that it will work with the kekkei genkai you seem to already have. Now as for the DNA changing part, I will work that part of the deal once I get out so that the change could go through quickly without any pain now how does that sound**?" Naruto thought about it before agreeing.

"I agree with your terms now it is time for us to start." Naruto looked over the seal before start making some modifications having seen the seal and mapped it out already. It took 2 hours for him to change the seal in which let him completely out the seal in which the seal vanished.

Kyuubi then had both Naruto and emi placed into a death-like state in which he began changing their DNA. First he started with emi in which he took some of Naruto's DNA and placing it in her. He found that he was only able to give her Naruto's ability to draw water from the air. He changed her eye color to match Naruto's deep blue ones along with changing most of her hair to blonde in which she was now blonde with red streaks so that they could truly look more like siblings. He even changed her blood type to match his before adding the new kekkei genkai into her eyes.


	6. DA chapter six

After finishing up with Emi, he added the new kekkei genkai to Naruto's eyes before leaving to the summon world in which he was now able to due to the deal he made with Naruto.

The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling drained as if he's been through surgery which made him remember the deal he made with Kyuubi. He rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He looked over to see emi still sleeping and a note next to her. Picking up the note, he began reading it silently.

_To Naruto_

_I've completed my second part of the deal and is currently working on the last part which is building the compound near my den in which I am also creating due to the fact that I'm new here in the summoning world and that bijuu's aren't summon creatures until now that is. If you want to try activating it, then apply chakra to your eyes just as the other doujutsus. I also took it upon myself to make some changes to your Imouto's image so that she looks like your sibling along with her blood type so that it matches yours. As of as now, she is your sibling now. _

_As for the abilities as was able to give her, I was only able to give her the one with the water ability in which matches that of Tobirama and your mother whom was my last host by the way._

_Hopefully this will amends for me causing damages in your life kit._

_P.S. Since you and emi are the first human to get this ability, you will have to come up with a name for it._

Naruto was shocked about what he said about his mother. He wasn't shocked about the Senju thing as he had thought the same thing about his technique. He then went to the mirror and applied some chakra to it in which his eyes morphed into what would be known as the 'kitsune genkakugan' or the 'genkakugan' for short.

His eyes were now a triple spiral labyrinth in which the background of his eyes was red. He noticed how only one of his spirals had color in them while the others were blank which he was able to see due to the fact that his eyes were red. The spiral that had color was white and grey in which the outer layer was white while in inner layer was grey. He deactivated them in which his eyes reverted back to his natural blue ones.

He then proceeded to heading downstairs to cook some breakfast for his guest. After breakfast was ready, he awoke his team along with emi. After they took their showers, they all came down and ate breakfast except emi who was still getting prepared. Naruto left the table to help her get prepared in which he offered a piggyback ride to the table. When he got there, everyone at the table turned their eyes on emi. She looked like female version of Naruto now in which she didn't look like that before. She had his blonde hair color and deep blue eyes. Before anyone could ask how this happened, emi beat them to the question.

"Nii-chan, how come I have your color hair and eyes now. Did you make me like this so we could be real relatives now?" Naruto frowned a little at her.

"What do you mean real relatives now? We already were relatives in which all I did was make us look more related. You don't need to have the same blood running through your veins to be family. All you need to have is the love for each other that a family has." He pecked her on the cheeks. "But then again, you do have the same blood as me now after some changes which makes us close not by just bonds but also our blood in which will be a clan secret before any of you guys ask how." They did not ask any question after that statement.

"Alright Anko, I want you to get your clothes and other belongings from your apartment seeing as you will probably keep sleeping over here so why not move in. When you are finished with that, I want you and Haku to go shopping in which you guys will buy all the clothes you want and don't worry about money as I have much to spare for you guys. And while you're at it, stock up on some weapons and I mean lots of them." He then gave them his debit card in which they all took off at the concept of as much clothes as they wanted leaving Naruto and emi behind. Naruto then turned to emi.

"Alright emi, I've decided to train you earlier than I wanted you. I kept you here in the frost for too long. I want you to be able to leave the forest and make friends your age but I also want to make sure you are protected as well." She nodded in understanding before he took her off to train. He did not need to teach her the basics as he had already done that.

4 hours into their training, Anko and the others came back with a bag of scrolls. Looking closely, he noticed a sad look on her face in which he took as a bad sign. Right as she was close enough, she told him the news in which she was told by the Hokage.

"Naruto due to the fact that we have Hinata a genin on our team, he decided to demote you back to genin so that you all could be chuunin at the same time. He said it was unfair to promote Hinata to chuunin while the others were still genin plus she would need a team to take the chuunin exam. So as of right now, you, Haku, and Hinata are genin and must take the upcoming chuunin exams if you want to regain chuunin status and take on those dangerous missions again. Also you aren't just a genin but a special genin in which you still retain your rights as a head leader."

Naruto sighed which he found he's been doing a lot lately.

"Alright team, it looks like we will compete in the upcoming chuunin exams next week so we might as well get ready from them. And seeing as you are the weakest right now Hinata, we will work you into the ground. I've noticed that your style of the jyuken as not like the others but more flexible so we will improve on you flexibility of yours. Haku I need you to increase your chakra reserves and your physical strength. I'll be training emi and improve a little on my skills." With that said, they all took off to work on their skills for the chuunin exams that were a little over a week from now.

One week and two days later

The exams were now a few hours away and Naruto thought his team was ready to rank up. He had both members of his team put 110% into their training for a few days before allowing them to relax for the exams. They were now scoping out competition for the exams in which they would target. So far they did not find such a competition and was about to give up their search until they heard a boy yell out in pain.

"Hey let me go, I said I was sorry." They did not recognize his voice but they did recognize the other voice following the boy in pain.

"S-sorry it was my entire fault sir." They immediately went to see what was going on in which they arrived to see the Hokage's grandson being held by the collar of his shirt by another boy wearing a cat suit or that's what it looked like along with some makeup. He looked behind the boy and saw a little girl with orange hair created in a weird style, a boy with glasses with nose dropping hanging from his face, and Sakura. He looked at the other side and saw a girl with blonde hair in the style of four ponytails. He sensed Sasuke and another person in the tree that was radiating with bloodlust and power.

"Hey you makeup boy, if you don't want to risk an international war for harassing the Hokage's grandson then I would advise you to put him down." This caused the desire in which he dropped the boy on his butt. The boy and his friends ran behind Naruto seeing Sakura as to weak to defend them. "Besides, your friend in the tree seems a little upset as his increasing anger indicates that." All eyes looked around in which the spotted him as soon as he made himself known. His voice was cold and bitter.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village."

"B-but garra, they started it first."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." There were no empty threats in his voice but so much promise that showed how serious he was. Naruto sighed before he called out Sasuke.

"You might as well come on down teme." Sasuke did a back flip which caused Sakura to gush out compliments about how cool he was. Temari looked at him before admitting that he was a little cute. Kankuro scoffed at his obvious attempt to look cool. Garra ignored that and focused his attention on the one who managed to sense him.

"Hello, my name is garra. I would like to know the name of my worthy opponent." Naruto seeing garra a opponent to test his ability out answer, "my name is Naruto and I will be seeing you in the chuunin exams." He turned and vanished along with his team as he felt Sasuke approach him. He was not in the mood to hear his bickering.

The boy that he saved looked at the spot in awe at the display of power. It was then he made up his mind to be like him as soon as he found out who he was. With that, he and his friends went to buy some black jumpsuits which were what he saw him wearing. They decided that Naruto would be their leader.

Naruto made it to the academy in which they would take the first part of the test. He walked pass a growing crowd on the second floor and made his way to the third in which he would look for more challengers. Seeing none, his team sank in the background and waited in which team 7 showed up 30 minutes later with their third member. Sasuke looked a little beaten up which Naruto smiled at seeing his arrogant ass handed to him. Team 7, 8, and 10 soon grouped up in which Sakura, Ino, and Ami engaged in a shouting contest over who gets to be with the last Uchiha.

Soon they attracted a teen with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wears circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He previously wore an Otogakure Forehead Protector and dark purple gloves with open fingers. Naruto decided to listen in on him which he soon found the teen's name to Kabuto. Kabuto then began telling them about the different villages.

"I have information on individuals as well. Would anyone like to see them?" Sasuke thought about it for a second.

"I would like information on this garra person and team Anko." Hearing Orochimaru's old associate having a team surprised him a little. He shuffled through his cards before pulling out several cards.

"Well let's see, garra of the sand has completed 2 A-ranked missions, 15 b-ranked mission, and 32 c-ranked mission all without a scratch on him. Team Anko in which consist of Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Haku Momochi is relatively new thus not having much on them but I have some on Naruto. Naruto has completed 2 A-ranked missions, 20 B-ranked missions, and 30 c-ranked missions. He is said to also have a special genin title in which allows him to hold a seat in the council. That is all I have on him right now." He lied though as the other information he was sure his master would want to see. Naruto wanted to humiliate the Uchiha for asking about him so he yelled out to Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto, can you tell me about the bastard?" Kabuto not seeing his intentions did as he requested.

"Well Sasuke along with his team member's Sakura and Sai completed one c-ranked turned A-ranked mission and 45 d-ranked missions." This caused several people to laugh at the amount of d-ranked missions that completed. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger at the humiliation towards him. Before he could retaliate, Ibiki the chuunin proctor of the first part of the exam kicked through the doors and raised his killing intent which grabbed their attention.

"Alright maggots, I and my team will hand out your numbers which will indicate what seat you will sit in for the written part of the chuunin exams so GET IN LINE AND SHUT UP." They did so in which once they were seated and quite, he began explaining the rules of his test.

"This test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly disqualified. While the exam takes place several Middle Ninjas watch over the participants. Their job is to look for anyone who is cheating, and kick out anyone who reaches a score of 0. When they see someone who is cheating they penalize them for 2 points. Now the testing may commence."

Naruto saw the hidden meaning behind the test which was information gathering skills without being caught. He looked at the test in which to him looked easy in which he answered them easily before getting Hinata's attention and signaling for her to cheat off his paper. She did so as to not fail her team and her Naruto. Haku seeing this action made a thin sheet of ice over his paper in which he traced his answers by carving it into the ice. After he was finished, he leaned back which indicated that he was complete which she levitated the thin sheet back and writing down the answers before melting the ice thus erasing proof of their cheating.

After they completed their test, they sat back and relaxed as teams were getting eliminated. Ibiki then asked if they wanted to leave and take the risk of not being able to be chuunin for the rest of their lives should they fail the last question which Naruto ignored. Seeing Naruto do nothing caused Hinata and Haku to do the same as well. Sakura looked over at Sasuke to see that he was busy looking to see if Naruto quit or not. Not wanting to anger Sasuke, she stayed despite her growing fear. Ino and ami seeing Sakura not quit stayed as well.

After what seemed like eternity, Ibiki passed the remained of the people after revealing the true purpose of the test. After his explanation, a black object made its way through the window which revealed Anko and emi whom was giggling. The black object was a banner that said 'I'm sexy Anko Mitarashi second proctor of the chuunin exam and this is mini me'

She no longer wore her jumpsuit but instead a mini version of what Anko was wearing. Naruto cried anime style.

"How could you do this to me emi? I thought you wanted to be like me. NOOOOOO, my little Imouto doesn't like my clothing style. How could you do this to me Anko?" Ibiki on the other hand couldn't help but shiver at the thought of another Anko. Hinata and Haku inwardly cursed at not thinking of doing that in which they would have a little version of themselves.

"There is not time for celebration as the second part of the exam is about to begin. Follow me everyone." She led the remaining people left over to the forest of death which Naruto smiled seeing as his team had a major advantage over everyone as they explored this part of the forest as well as the part they lived in.

Anko then began telling them about the chuunin exams. "This part of the Chuunin Exams takes place in Practice Area #44. Also called the "Forest of Death", because of it's poisonous plant life and vicious animals. Participants are briefed on the exam 30 minutes before hand, and each cell if given one of two scrolls. The objective is to try to obtain the scroll you don't have, and reach a tower which is located in the middle of the forest. There are 44 locked gates which circle around the forest of death, in which the participants simultaneously use to enter the forest. Each scroll is given out in secret so other teams won't know which teams have which scrolls, and which person is carrying the scroll in each team. You lose if anyone on your team is killed, tries to open the scroll, or doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls. Anyone who does open the scroll before reaching the tower will be in for a surprise. Also you have a limit of 5 days to complete this part of the exams. Now I will hand out the consent form as we will not be responsible for your deaths."

As soon as she said that, she noticed the look of nervousness or fear on their faces. She passed the waivers out and wished her team good luck as she passed by them. After she passed them out, she assigned them a gate number in which they stood there and waited until the gates were opened. While they waited, Naruto secretly created clones and had them henged into bugs and animals before having them sneak into the forest where they would wait until they had information to send back to their creators.

As soon as Naruto did that, the test had finally begun in which all the gates opened at the same time. Naruto had the others move to the tower in which he would stay behind and grab the scroll they needed. Once he grabbed the needed scroll, he would meet up with them at the tower. He gave them a scroll full of traps where they would set up all around the tower.

He left them in which Haku created a mirror in which showed the area she selected that she wanted to go. Once the area was selected which showed the tower, she focused on a certain area in which a mirror materialized near the tower thus completing the connection which she used to travel to the tower. It was a move she discovered during her week of training that as long as she has more than one mirrors set up anywhere, she would be able to teleport to that mirror. But she would have to be able to remember the area in which she wished to travel to.

She grabbed Hinata's hand before stepping into the mirror in which they stepped out in front of the tower in which she broke the connection to the mirror. She and Hinata then proceeded to set up a wide scale area of traps for the contestants. Hinata used her byakugan to make the traps more hidden to the normal eye. Only experienced ninjas would have minor problems getting through while the others would go down.

Haku on the other hand made spots of ice in which they would slip on before activating a trap she set up. 30 minutes later, Naruto showed up with a scroll in which explained that he secretly took from a grass Nin. He added a few traps himself before they headed off to the tower where the opened the scroll. Once the scroll was open, Anko came out.

"40 minutes and you guys are already complete the exams. That is truly a new record seeing as the old one was 4 hours. I'm so glad that I have you guys as a team. Let's go sit back and relax and Naruto, you cook us up some food." They left to the kitchens that were available to the Jounins that were waiting for their teams to arrive. Anko fetched emi before heading there. When they opened the door, all eyes looked at their direction in surprise. One of the Jounins that hated Naruto sneered at him.

"What is 'he' doing here? This room is for Jounins only and not little de" he was interrupted by a several kunai pressed by his neck by kakashi and Anko. Kakashi narrowed his eyes before replying in a dangerous voice.

"You better watch what you say or else" he left the threat hanging in the air. The tension in the air grew thick. Anko then decide to break the tension.

"Well Naruto, why don't you cook some of your famous meals for us and I mean a big meal." Naruto shook his head at her antics before summoning some clones to bring in the supplies needed. As soon as he got his supplies together, he began cooking his food in which the smell began to fill the room in which the Jounins were in. This caused most of them to drool.

Naruto and a few clones came out in which one of them unseal several tables and eating utensils which was where they set the food up. The others only looked on as he brought from the kitchen several types of chicken, noodles, ramen, dango, chocolate cake, sushi, and several others. Anko grabbed a plate before filling it up followed by kakashi who saw that it was more than enough for the room. The only people who didn't eat were the Naruto haters as they didn't except food from a demon. Guy turned to kakashi in which he groaned at what was about to happen next.

"YOSH THIS IS A YOUTHFUL MEAL. IF SOMEONE DISAGREES WITH THIS, I WILL REKENDLE THEIR YOUTHFULNESS." Those who were about to disagree stopped as they did not want to have guy on their cases. Naruto had left right after serving both food and drink so no one was able to compliment his cooking. Pretty soon, they made several request to Anko to ask Naruto cook again which she did seeing how much effect the food was having on them. This is what happened during those 5 days in which all the surviving teams had made it to the tower. The Hokage then launched into the purpose of the chuunin exams and was about to tell them about the finals but was interrupted by Hayate Gekko who stated that there was too many people here a preliminary round was to be held to cut those numbers down. Hayate then proceeded to tell them the rules of engagement in which they must abide by.

"The preliminaries are made up of one-on-one fights between all the remaining participants. The fights were chosen at random, and the winner of each fight would be guaranteed a spot in the Third Test. If a draw occurs neither participant would move on. All participants along with their instructors watch the fights. You lose if you give up, die, become unconscious, or are unable to continue for some other reason. Now if you feel as though you not up to this test then you may leave now." Several people left as they were too tired or injured from a trap set near the towers. In no time, there were only enough people for about ten matches. "Alright, if you look to the right, you will find the electronic board in which the two contestants will be chosen by."

The board then began to shuffle through names until it landed on two which caused a lot of gasp around the room.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke smiled at being able to get this loser back from humiliating him jumped down in the ring. He rubbed his neck wondering if he should use his new profound power to destroy this clan less loser in front of him. He thought of many ways he would tear him limb from limb while smiling at each one of his thoughts.

Naruto for his part thought about how he would humiliate him in front of all these people in which he decided he would find a way later. The two found themselves staring each other down for any weaknesses that they could use against each other.

Hayate then announce for the match to begin in which the whole room got quite. Neither one made a move at each other in hopes that they other would make the first move. After a few seconds of waiting, Sasuke got tired in which he activated his sharingan showing two tomoe in both eyes then proceeded to launch at Naruto in hopes to defeat him quickly.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to get close in which he threw his fist which Naruto caught before throwing him over his shoulders. Sasuke spun his body around to land on his feet before leaning back to avoid Naruto's counter punch. He read Naruto's next move in which allowed him to jump over his leg sweep followed by a quick uppercut. Sasuke then threw a kick at Naruto's mid section in which Naruto side stepped his attack. The two then jumped back seeing as they were going nowhere.

Sasuke was pissed that none of his attacks were working against him but was also glad that he did not take a hit as that would make him look weak in front of the others which he would not allow as his pride demand so. And to add salt to wound, he had his sharingan out in which was painful due to the mark on his neck. The mark seemed to drain him of his natural chakra while making him use its power instead. If he was going to win this match then he would need every ounce of power. He began tapping into the power in which black raging flame-like marks began to spread until half of his body was covered with the markings. Sasuke could feel the power flowing through his veins and he liked it.

Up in the stands

Kakashi was about to stop the match until Anko placed a firm hand on his shoulders.

"Anko move out of the way, I have to stop this match before it gets out of hand Sasuke is still a little stable right now." Anko had yet to face him.

"Don't worry about Naruto right now. You're about to see some of what he is capable of doing. It is Sasuke you should be worrying about as his power level does not even match Naruto's own. Just sit back and relax." As soon as she finished speaking, Naruto decided to try a partial transformation in which his chakra level skyrocketed. He only used about a quarter of his devil gene's power even though he didn't know that was the name.

In the arena

Naruto had transformed only his eyes in which he covered with genjutsu as he did not want to expose them yet. He smiled in knowing that the bastard would at least intrigue him seeing his new power. Sasuke on the other hand gritted his teeth in envy, anger, and frustration. He was an Uchiha and deserved that power and here this loser has it instead. He then began remembering the words this Orochimaru guy told him before giving him this cursed seal.

"_If you want more power, then come to me and I will grant it to you. This place will only hold you back from your full potential. As proof as my power, take this as a gift." His neck extended in which he sunk his fangs in his neck leaving behind the cursed mark._

But this wasn't enough power for him. He needed power now if he was going to beat him. If he could beat the clan-less loser then how will he be able to kill Itachi? He put his head down at the thought of that murderer. Itachi brought back horrible memories in which the marks began to spread more until his whole body was covered. Naruto for some reason was able to pick up his dark thoughts with his eyes which surprised him.

Up in the stands

The genins watched as Sasuke's anger boil in which the marks began to cover him. His aura was fowl and filled with more hatred than Naruto's.

Sakura watched on in horror as her crush's aura became darker. She looked at his opponent and blamed it all on him. To her, Naruto was always causing problems for her or her love. But she didn't voice her opinion due to his dark aura as well. She grew frightened at what he could possible do. Ami and Ino thought along the same lines as Sakura but not to a full extent as she did.

Sai just looked on in fascination as his 'dick-less' team mate get angry at his opponent having powers he himself did not possess.

The rest of team 10 tried to figure out whose aura was going to become darker than the other.

Garra gripped the railing in anticipation at his opponent seeing him more and more as someone he must fight to prove his existence. His bloodlust kept increasing until it was overflowing. His teammates and siblings could taste his bloodlust by now. They looked at the match and then garra before mentally agreeing that these guys must had some type of problems.

The Jounins from other villages thought along the same line as the sand siblings while Orochimaru was focused on Naruto seeing a much better choice of body than Sasuke. But he did not have sharingan like Sasuke had but he did noticed genjutsu around his eyes which made him curious as to why he would hide them unless he too had a doujutsu. He would have to wait until Sasuke canceled his genjutsu which he would make him. He focused on the seal in which he made a mental communication to him before replying a message, 'cancel the genjutsu around his eyes.' It was a faint whisper but Sasuke heard it well.


	7. DA chapter seven

In the arena

As soon as Sasuke heard the faint voice, he looked up with the sharingan which was now three tomoe. His vision was now much clearer than before but he felt the effects of the cursed seal slowly taking its toll on his body. He needed to end this battle and fast. He took off at speed that was almost a blur to Naruto before landing a solid punch to Naruto's face. He did not end it there as he dashed forward at the flying Naruto before grabbing his feet then slamming him hard into the ground. He grabbed his feet again not giving him time to recover in which he tossed him in the air before jumping in the air right behind him.

Sasuke then drove his fist into his back before flying through some handseals before calling out, "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**" He took a deep breath before spitting out a huge fireball which made direct impact to where Naruto landed. He landed on the floor in which the cursed seal receded in which left him panting heavily. Sasuke smiled as this loser was defeated at his hands but that smiled turned to a frown at what he saw when the flames receded. Naruto stood there steaming but not burned. Even his clothes weren't burned. Then there were the wet clothes which he didn't get how they were wet when he used a fire attack.

Up in the stands

Everyone looked as confused as he did except a few people as Iruka and Hiruzen since they knew of his parentage, Orochimaru since he was a sannin, guy as he was use to speeds such as his and kakashi due to the sharingan in which he raised due to the amount of power they were generating in which he knew one of them would be a little fast. He was able to see Naruto encase himself in a certain amount of water in which evaporated when the fire hit it.

Orochimaru grew more interested in his body seeing him pull water out of nowhere. He would get Kabuto to gain more information on him as it seems that there was more to what meets his eyes with him.

In the arena

He grew angrier but he couldn't find enough energy to use the mark again. He still had his sharingan which he was sure would not be an option soon but then Naruto had something as well which he was going to at least uncover first. So he built up some of the remaining chakra before moving a little closer then releasing it into a chakra pulse which was a low ranked technique used to disrupt low level genjutsu near you.

As soon as the genjutsu broke, Naruto's red eyes were revealed to all those in front of him. Sasuke looked into his red eyes before exclaiming.

"So that is how you were able to fight me evenly. You have a doujutsu of your own. But that doesn't matter as mine is most likely greater. But out of curiosity, what does it do?" Naruto smirked at this before responding in a threatening manner.

"Why don't I show you by using it on you? And while I'm at it, why not show you what the rest of my bloodline could do?"

Up in the stands

Kakashi turned to Anko and was about to question her until she cut him off.

"I don't know about it either as this is new to me as well." The other Jounin could only watch to see what Naruto would do next. Kakashi looked around the room and noticed that no one knew. He looked over to the Hokage and noticed that even he didn't know as he was focused on the match as if he was analyzing it.

In the arena

As soon as Naruto finished his statement, he began the transformation in which his grew his tail, wings which tore through his shirt, and horns that but holes in the cloth of his headband. He even noticed things for the first time like his fingers becoming more like talons. As soon as he was finished his transformation, he dashed forward in which to many untrained eyes he had simple created clones. But to the trained eye, there were after images of him. Sasuke did not know what hit him as he felt himself being lifted from the ground by Naruto's strong uppercut. As he was in the air, Naruto gave him an onslaught of kicks in which he kept pushing him up further.

When he thought he was far enough, he flew in front of Sasuke before giving him one deadly blow that knocked him downwards and straight into unconsciousness. Right as hayate was about to declare him as the winner, Naruto covered both eyes in which he removed his hands releasing a powerful beam in which would have killed Sasuke if not for kakashi jumping down there and moving Sasuke out of the path of the beam. The ground where Sasuke once was had a deep gash in it.

Naruto landed on the ground in which he reverted back to his old self. He unsealed a new shirt before heading to the stands ignoring the proctor declare him the winner. The proctor wanting to break the silence started the electronic board again. The people in the room were not ea enthusiastic as before after seeing such power among the competition except a few. The board landed on the next contestants.

**(Down below is going to be fights that are unimportant to the main story fight in which I did not really care about or couldn't think of something differently. I also wanted to skip to the finals in which will begin certain events. Also I ****didn't feel like making up anything differently plus I couldn't at the moment. So s a warning, these fights will be short so you could skip the summary of what happened to the winners below.)**

**Aburame Shino vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

Shino made his way to the match along with Tsurugi. As soon as the match began, Tsurugi quickly move behind Shino and placed him in a headlock threaten to break his neck. Shino retaliated by sending all the bugs out of his body in which consumed his and drained him of his chakra. He cursed his stupidity for doing something like that and now he paid for his mistake in which he lost the match before if really began. Shino was declared the winner. The electronic board started again in which it once again chose another pair.

**Kankuro vs. Temari**

As soon as the names were chosen, kankuro quit knowing he would not be able to win as he had not done so in the past and did not want to be humiliated in front of another village. Temari was chosen as the winner by forfeit. The electronic board had started once again in which the names that were chosen were surprising.

**Haruno Sakura vs. ****Hyuga Hinata**

Sakura made her way down the stands now full of confidence which increased as she saw Hinata walk hesitantly down the stairs. Hinata for her was an easy win as she was top of the class while Hinata wasn't. But it was this ignorance that would be her downfall in which she would learn the hard way.

As soon as both contestants faced each other, hayate began the match. Sakura ran at Hinata while making handseals at the speed of a mid genin. She created several clones in which Hinata with the help of her now activated eyes spotted the real one. Hinata moved forward to strike her with a jyuken only for Sakura to use replacement thus having a log take the blow. Hinata spun around and caught her weak punch in which she retaliated with her other hand thus landing a solid strike to her stomach in which she felt her bend over in pain.

Hinata struck again before she had any time to recover in which she successfully knocked Sakura out. As soon as she hit the floor obviously out cold, the room grew deadly silent.

'**Get up off the floor your embarrassing yourself Cha. Don't make me beat you down myself ****Shannaro****." **Her inner Sakura but Sakura was too out of it.

Hinata was then declared the winner in which still not a sound was made by the others until Naruto couldn't hold it any more thus he broke out laughing. Soon everyone else not associated with konoha except Haku joined along until their sides start hurting. The people of konoha looked down in shame as Sakura was dragged off the arena. The laughing stopped when the board chose the next names.

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi**

This match ended in which Shikamaru used his shadow technique and his tactician in whom he made his opponent hit her head against the wall. Shikamaru was declared the winner.

**Hyuga Neji**** vs. ****Tenten **

Tenten didn't have much of a fight despite training with him as she was not as good as he was in taijutsu in which he engaged her in without giving her time to do anything. He was ruthless in his beatings and did not once pull back. His final blow made her cough up blood before succumbing to darkness. Neji was declared the winner. Guy did not say anything but he was greatly disappointed that he could do that to his own teammate.

**Yamanaka Ino**** vs. Dosu Kinuta**

Ino lost this match just as fast as Sakura did in which once again made konoha look made in the aspects of kunoichi. He simple used sound vibration on tap her on the head thus messing with her equilibrium before chopping her in the neck. Her physical strength was below that of a working ninja thus raised a question of what she was doing after she became a genin. Dosu was declared the winner.

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

This match was by far the second most interesting match as lee opened five of the eight gates to bounce garra around the room much to the sand siblings horror as garra was suppose to be untouchable but this weird kid with fuzzy eyebrows managed to not one touch him but broke through his sand armor and injured him. But garra managed to win and was about to crush lee's leg until Naruto intercepted him. When he asked why Naruto saved him, he replied that he was a worthy opponent and should be given a little more time to improve in which he would be strong. Garra thought about it before accepting his explanation at the prospect of fighting him again. Guy then thanked Naruto sating he will make him stronger as he said before taking him away. Garra was declared the winner.

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Akimichi Choji**

There was no winner of this match as kiba along with akamaru used fang over fang. Choji used human bolder in which kiba ended up getting hit full first in which he was knocked out. But then akamaru hit choji full first in which he kept going until he ran head first into the wall thus knocking him out too. The match was called as a draw.

**Akado Yoroi vs. Zaku Abumi**

Akado lost the match due to the fact that zaku immediately went for his strongest attacks in which hit him at full force. Zaku did not want to look useless so that he could impress Orochimaru. The winner was Zaku.

**Haku Momochi vs. Ami**

This match was also as fast as Sakura and Ino as she did not train as she was suppose to but rather try to get Sasuke's attention. Haku was the winner in which was the last match for the preliminary round. The winners then took turns drawing from a box in which they were matched up based on the numbers they took out of the box. The matches went as followed.

**Winners of the match and Final Contestants**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Gaara**

**Aburame Shino vs. Dosu Kinuta**

**Temari vs. Zaku Abumi**

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Nara Shikamaru**

**Haku Momochi vs. Sai winner will fight Hyuga Neji**

The final match was set a month from now which gave Naruto enough time to increase his power in his transformation form and help his teammates He would make sure Neji got his ass handed to him after the way he treat his supposedly teammate. Haku also needed to be prepared to fight the ink user as he had yet to show much of his skills but Naruto made a guess that he relied on ink which he would make sure Haku cleaned up his act with a little water of course. And he would make sure Hinata was ready to fight a genius such as Shikamaru seeing as he outsmarted the sound Nin. It seemed that he had his work cut out for him.

He went and got his team so that they could begin training. As soon as he reached the door, several anbus appeared in front of him. One of them stepped forward in which he assumed was the leader.

"The council members summons you to the chambers." Before he could reply, the anbu grabbed his shoulders and disappeared leaving his teammates behind. His teammates sighed before heading to the forest knowing they would hear about it soon. Anko went to fetch emi again before taking off to the forest as well seeing as she was no longer needed for the exams.

As soon as Naruto reached the chambers, he immediately scanned to see who was there and who wasn't in which everyone but the Hokage was there. He sensed most of the hate return which didn't surprise him after he showed his transformation. Word about it must have come from the nurse who took care of the Uchiha to the general population by now. Also the nurses at the arena must have told a few of the council members' right after his transformation. There was the possibility that one or two nurse told a few other and those few others told more people in which the process would repeat until everyone knows about it. His eyes scanned across their faces which some of them were new which he guessed that someone within the family removed him from the seat of power for giving the demon boy clan rights. He activated his eyes but not his genkakugan in which turned pure red with no pupils.

He scanned the room for different thoughts as his eyes allow him to pick up peoples thoughts. From the civilian side with people such as the Haruno clan, he picked up many things such as:

'Look at those demon eyes, I can't believe that idiot let him have clan rights, we should revoke those rights.'

'What was my sister thinking in trying to get our daughter to get impregnated by him?'

'He is truly a monster for hurting the Uchiha. I can't believe I haven't heard of a proposal to execute him.'

'I want to pluck them evil eyes out of his head before stepping on them or even force his eyes to watch as we torture him.'

'I'm glad my daughter chose to chase the Uchiha. I couldn't imagine being a grandmother to his little monsters.'

Naruto then looked over the ninja side and began searching through their thoughts.

'My bugs are really nervous around him. Maybe I should avoid him more to calm my bugs down. I would feel embarrassed if they were to just fly away in fright and thus scaring more people away from our clan. It's hard to find less ignorant people in this world to have children with. If they did, then they would take that child away before he becomes an official member saying that they don't want filthy bugs in their children.' This thought came from Shibi Aburame. Naruto could only look at him with sympathy.

'A Hyuga with wings will make a fine heir. We could be the eagles of konoha with our byakugan and our flight ability. But curse that girl's shyness for not revealing her feelings. If only she was more like Anko then we'd have some strong heirs. I guess I have to give her a little push. A flying jyuken to the gut will be painful especially if it is done in mid air since they would have to fall.' Naruto could only shake his head at Hiashi. He never imagined him thinking like this especially though his cold demeanor. He also couldn't help but smile a little as it seem that he wasn't forcing his daughter to try anything but rather encouraging her.

'A dog with wings sounds awesome right about now. And not to mention a dog with laser beams coming from their eyes which is another plus. I hope Hana is working on him as this would help us produce strong pups.' This came from Tsume.

'He could surely be a strong weapon for Root now. If only that old fool wasn't so soft hearted, I would have had the strongest tool for konoha. With his ability and the Kyuubi's chakra, other countries would bow down to me.' This came from the war hawk Danzo.

Inoichi and Choza were thinking about other things right now that were related to their own clan or in Choza's case, food.

'Those troublesome eyes look like their reading thoughts. I wonder if they are reading thoughts based on the way he's looking at us.' This came from Shikaku Nara. Naruto looked him and made sure he was looking at him before nodding his head in which all the color drained from his face. He placed his head down so others wouldn't see his face then start asking questions. Naruto deactivated his eyes in which he waited for someone to speak which homura did.

"Uzumaki, Naruto you have been summoned here due to the accusation of being brutal with our last Uchiha during the preliminary rounds which were uncalled for. We have called you here by the majority of the people here in which you will accept you punishment. Now will one of you explain to him what the punishment chosen by the majority was?" He smiled thinking that their punishment would work in konoha's favor but what he heard was not something he was expecting. One of the council members got up.

"We as a majority have chosen to revoke his council member rights in which the Uzumaki will not be a clan created here. We have all the civilian side signatures plus yours." Both elders frowned as they wished they had read over the contract. By revoking his rights, this meant that the only thing stooping Naruto from leaving without being hunted down was his ninja status in which he would need to be a chuunin to retire. But then realization etched onto their faces as Naruto was in the final rounds and would most likely make chuunin. They quickly demanded for the papers in which they received copies of it. Homura but up a blank facial expression to hide how pissed he was on the inside as they did not want to lose a powerful ninja such as Naruto. But looking over these papers, he could only say what he would regret later.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the majority vote I herby revoke your council rights in which you are no longer head of a clan." Naruto saw the positives in which he could use to leave just as he had tried to before but he had to confirm it.

"Does that mean I no longer have to stay here 10 years due to the whole new clan rules?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the ninja sides along with the elders frown in knowing they could no longer hold him down for too long unless something was done.

"Yes but why does that matter to you?" Homura just wanted to confirm his thoughts.

"Oh nothing much but if this is the only thing that you have summoned me for then I will take my leave." He got up and left the chambers just as a pissed Hokage entered. Naruto's knee buckled a little under the amount of killing intent as he passed by. As soon as Hiruzen passed, Naruto picked up the pace as to avoid that feeling again.

As he made his way to his compound, he began thinking about moving in which he didn't want to leave his compound behind. But what would he do, it's not as if he could move it himself. That would require a lot of equipments and shadow clones but moving several compounds through the village is impossible. The only thing he would need to be able to do was if he was to somehow teleport his compound. That's when it hit him. The Yondaime made a teleportation technique so why not create one.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice the female in front until it was too late. Just as he notices her, he was already in motion of colliding with her which he did. He felt her body stiffen in fear in which he looked up to see who it was. Based on her dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, he guessed she was an aburame. She looked about 16 years old based on her body frame and the way her face was.

Based on her reaction, he guessed her bugs were afraid but that's not what Shibi said. He guessed that Shibi only said that to cover up how his clan really felt. He placed his hand towards the ground to push himself off her only to feel a rubber feeling pole.

He looked over to find that it wasn't a rubber pole but a dildo and other sexual items coming out of her purse which made him jump slightly in which his body brushed slightly against her in which he picked up a moan. His nose was soon assaulted by strong pheromones in which smelled good to him. He began piecing things together so far. She is in need of release which is why she had those sexual items and she was probably afraid that she was caught with them. He also guessed that these were the only thing they could use for release due to their bug allies. He tested his theory about her being afraid of being caught with the items by first getting up then offered her his hand which she took. She stood there just watching him as he picked up her item and placed them in her purse. Naruto then handed the purse to her.

"Look, I know about the aburame clan being viewed as disguising in which is why you have those things. Look, I don't care about what you do with your body as it is not mine. Plus I don't think of your clan the same way the villagers do. I won't even tell a sole about this incident so don't worry. I'm sorry for running into you oh and I'm Naruto by the way which you probably already know that by now." This seemed to relax her.

"I'm Masami Aburame by the way. My uncle is Shibi Aburame, one of the council members you probably met."

"Well Masami, I'll be leaving now. Maybe we'll meet each other on different grounds." He then turned to walk away. He didn't get far as something had physically stopped him. He turned around and saw that it was Masami. She seemed to be shaking a little whether out of fear or not, he was not sure. He was sure that she was oozing with pheromones though which continued to assault his nose.

"Did you mean what you said about not thinking of our clan as disgusting?" Naruto not seeing where this is headed answered honestly.

"Well why would I think that way of your clan? So what that you clan is associated with bugs, you guys are ninjas just as everyone else and human beings too. I'm no-"that was all he got to say as she pulled her collar down and sealed her lips onto his.

She could not hold it any longer and needed release in which she would have him whether he wanted to or not. Someone who wasn't as ignorant towards their clan in konoha was hard to find thus she would not let this opportunity slip by. Right as he was about to pull away from her, she grabbed his man hood through his clothes before adding pressure to it. This caused him to open his mouth to moan a little in which she stuck her tongue in it exploring his mouth.

Naruto's will to stop her slowly died from the experience he was feeling. He was never touched like this before which made him feel good. He soon found his own tongue wrestling hers before they broke apart for air.

Masami grabbed his hand in which she led him to a bench that was close by them. She pulled his pants down before making him sit and got on her knees before taking a few licks to his cock right before engulfing him. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft and listened to him moan and her nervous bugs. She did so until she felt his penis twitch before releasing cum into her mouth in which she swallowed it all. After that, she pulled her pants down along with her panties. She turned her back towards him before grabbing his cock and guiding it into her pussy. As soon as it was in, she felt some relief. She had already broken her hymen with her dildo so when she allowed him into her, it didn't hurt.

She soon started bouncing around a little before she really started bouncing on him in which the amount of pleasure he was feeling was the best thing he felt in years. Each time she slammed down, Naruto felt jolts of pleasure course through him.

He soon began moving his hips in which increased the pleasure he was already feeling. He felt that familiar build up in which he buried his cock into her before ejaculating again. Masami felt her womb being filled with his sperm until it was too much in which the access leaked out. Naruto drew some water from the air in which he warmed it up a before cleaning up the mess. Once he was done, they sat down with each other and sat in silence. Naruto couldn't believe what just happened.

"Do you realize that you well did it to the village's demon?"

"I don't care about them besides I needed release in which I got. If I get pregnant from this, can I keep the child? The aburame clans don't believe in abortion in which we keep all the children produced by us which isn't a lot. You won't have to play any role in the child's life. We will love the child no matter what. We would never hold anything against a child for what his family is nor did as that is an illogical thing to do." Naruto thought about it for a while before agreeing.

"Fine we have a deal. If the villagers found out that I had a child and that it was under my care, they would kill it stating that I was trying to raise an army to kill everyone. But why is it that you ask about keeping a child unless you are sure you will have one."

"My bugs are analyzing my body and it seems that the amount of sperm you pumped into me plus it is potent for some reason. It's like your sperm has high chances of pregnancy which is a good thing if you are rebuilding a clan. The chances of me being pregnant with your child are 84% in which it is almost guaranteed. If I have this child, I'm pretty sure that the clan will appreciate a new member of the clan."

"Does that mean that you will incorporate the kikaichu bugs in them?" She stopped and thought about it. This was one of the problems an aburame faced. Not many wanted bugs in their child as they did not understand how an aburame worked.

"Well yes as he would be an aburame." Naruto just nodded which surprised her. He did not show a disgust face when she said that.

"Well I have a place to be and I'm pretty sure you would want to tell Shibi about this new development.

Naruto and Masami went their ways.

Aburame compound

As soon as she reached home at the compound, she went to Shibi in which she found him in his office. As soon as she went in, she told him the news in which everyone heard including Shino.

"Uncle Shibi, there's an 84% chance that I'm pregnant with Uzumaki Naruto's child." Shibi looked at her as questions aroused. He began asking them one by one.

"When did you have sex with him?"

"Just about 20 minutes ago but my bugs gave me that percentage."

"How did this happen?"

"He ran into me in which he discovered my ways of sexual release. He stated that he didn't care about them and that he did not view us the same way as the villagers. I then kissed him as I was not letting him slip through my fingers seeing that breeding with a guy like him is a rare find right now as this village is." Shibi thought about how true her last statement was.

"Did he resist your kiss?" Naruto didn't seem like the guy to just have sex with random people. There seemed to be more to this story which he would find out.

"Yes but I lightly squeezed his genital which I'm guessing must have made him feel good as his resistant slowly went away." This would have explained things.

"Did he allow you to keep the child in which you would incorporate the kikaichu bugs in the child?" She nodded which surprised him. He turned to Shino who seemed to be taking it very well even though his classmate just had sex with his older cousin. Shino did not seem to mind especially when it was hard for an aburame to create children. They prided themselves on logic thus having a low percent of children produced and taking on deadly missions in which they could be killed was not a good thing. They would need to produce children whether it was a through love or not. Plus he was sure that Naruto would leave the child in their total care knowing that if he tried to take any part in the child's life publicly would create more pain and suffering unless done from the shadows which he was sure he would do.

"Well it looks like we might be getting a new breed of kikaichu bugs into our clan as once we incorporate the eggs in his body, they will adapt to his body to survive in which I'm sure will cause a mutation or for them to evolve." With that said, he passed on the news to the elders of the clan. They took this in as good news.

Uzumaki compound

Naruto had retold to Haku, Hinata, Anko, and emi in certain terms what happened in the council chambers. He did not tell them about the mind reading part due to the fact that one included a supposedly secret which was Hinata's feelings for him which he never really took notice to as he thought she was just little nervous around him. He felt ignorant toward her feelings but then again, he was never exposed to love thus not knowing much about it. He begins to question that did he even see her as a type he would want to date in which led him to think about her qualities.

She was quite, kindhearted, plus she was cute in his standards. She didn't seem like a fan girl as she actually spent her time training which he would know of since he trained with her. She didn't seem shallow as the other girls which was a plus. When she laughs, it always sounds heavenly to his ears. He always got this weird feeling when he was around them but he shook that thought from his mind as he had that weird feeling with Haku and Anko too. But what did those feelings mean. Did he like all three of them? He was shook out of his thoughts by Haku.

"So what are you going to do now that you're no longer head of a clan?" Naruto thought about it first in which after he did so, he decided to reveal his intentions to leave as soon as he was chuunin.

"Don't worry about that now. We still have a chuunin exam to win. We need to crank up the training if we are to dominate the rounds." And so that is what they began doing.

While that was happening, Hiruzen sighed sadly at what the council did. They just took away the leash that would have bind Naruto to konoha in which would buy him enough time to revert him back into the boy who once dreamed to be Hokage. He could not just place Naruto back as lead as clan head until a certain time period in which he knew he would be gone by then legally. He knew the ninja council members knew what Naruto would do next but the civilian side didn't. He could only hope that someone had changed Naruto's mind by now.


	8. DA chapter eight

**One month later **

The final part of the chuunin exams had come around in which people were making bets on the person who would most likely win the exams. They all bet on the last Uchiha which surprised Naruto as to how he got into the exams. The civilian council members had given sai's place to Sasuke in which sai didn't mind which people thought he was giving the Uchiha what was rightfully his. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to get Naruto back in which he demanded the council to have several Jounins teach him which they mostly complied in wanting him to not only win the exams but kill the 'demon'. The council forced guy to boost his speed and for kakashi to give him one of his most powerful ninjutsu which sadly was his chidori.

Naruto for his part after hearing about Sasuke joining the chuunin exams, decided to really up his training. He made a request to the Hokage to leave the village for a while as to avoid gaining more wrong attention from the civilians and the ninja population. The Hokage seeing his logic sadly agreed to his request. He wanted his student Jiraiya to teach him but he could not find him yet. He knew Jiraiya was a little busy at the moment and could not make it yet.

Before leaving the village, he set up a training schedule for Haku and Hinata. He explained to them that he would need to prepare for Sasuke seeing as how he had the council giving in to his every demand. They understood his reasons thus they took his schedule and followed it in which they did so for a month.

Now it would be the time for the warriors to show what they learned over the month. As the nine contestants stood there and listened to the Hokage's speech, Naruto looked at the contestants in which he would soon face. Sasuke had his arrogant look plastered on his face. He made a mental note to wipe that smile off again just as he did in the preliminary rounds. Shiranui Genma, the new proctor of the third exams due to the last one dying mysteriously cleared his throat as to gain the contestants attention.

"There has been a slight change in the final exams. You will be assigned new opponents then what you were given before" he said getting to the point. He then pulled out a piece of paper in which would tell who would be facing whom going in the exact order.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Haku Momochi **

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Gaara**

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuga Neji**

**Aburame Shino vs. Dosu Kinuta**

**Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru winner will fight Zaku Abumi**

Naruto saw Sasuke smirk before turning to him. This made Naruto bawl his fist up in anger knowing what the Uchiha was up to. He would try to injure her severely or kill Haku. He began to wonder who created this match in which he guessed it was the civilians doing. They must have found out about Haku being his teammate and a close friend to him. Everyone cleared the arena except the two contestants.

The two contestants began sizing each other up waiting for the other to strike. Sasuke decided to taunt his opponent.

"You should surrender now before I do something that may upset you loser of a friend. I'm feeling a little merciful right now but it won't last long so decide now." He listened on to the audience as his ego began overflowing over him. They then began chanting 'kill the demon whore' over and over. Sasuke gave them a thumbs up in which fueled the crowd even more in which they then began chanting, 'Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha'.

Sasuke looked over at her seeing the determination in her eyes. "Not giving up are we, well I guess your life is forfeit now." With that said, he slipped into a battle position ready to kill this loser's friend. After his humiliation at the preliminary rounds, he swore to hurt Naruto mentally and physically. So by hurting Haku, he would be hurting Naruto.

Then without waiting any longer, he charged at her at speeds that was a little away from chuunin. Haku on the other hand got ready to defend herself in which she would be ready to block or dodge. As soon as Sasuke was close enough, he jumped and made tried to kick her in the side of her face which she raised her arm to block. His kick stung her arm indicating that he was wearing weights somewhere on his legs. She made a note to do a little more dodging as she did not want to get too beat up as there were other contestants that she would have to face.

Sasuke after his initial attack threw a barrage of punches after he landed. He would make sure this girl was dead by the exams. Haku for her part blocked and dodged the oncoming punches. After blocking a few punches, she knew he's been training physically as well.

Sasuke wanting to see Naruto pissed decided to go full power and brutally beat her in front of him. He stopped his attacks to allow himself to move back a little in which he removed his weights. He dropped his weights where he created a small crater which was almost the size of the one lee made. Haku braced herself for an instant attack in which she thought would happen know but it didn't which she began to wonder why. Her answer was soon answered by the black marks from his neck spreading across his entire body along with the chakra spike level. His power level reached beyond that of the one he had during the preliminary rounds. It was as if his cursed seal was advanced which she did not know how right she was.

During the month Sasuke was recovering from his training, he was visited by none other than Orochimaru whom revealed himself to Sasuke. Sasuke remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke sat in the hospital as he recovered from his brutal training with guy. He felt himself getting stronger but not at the level the loser was or even Itachi. Memories of the massacre resurfaced which made him clench his fist. At this level and rate he was at now, he still wouldn't be strong enough to kill him now or for at least 3 years. He couldn't wait that long while Itachi walked around alive. This even fueled his hatred more. He then felt his mark pulsed which made his smile. This power would help him but if only he had more of it. He began to rub it as if it was a precious gift._

"_Are you enjoying my sample of the power I gave you?" Sasuke's head snapped in the direction the voice came from and saw the person that gave him the mark._

"_What are you doing here? Are you here to give me more power as this isn't enough for me? This power isn't enough for me to avenge my family. I need more of it if you can give me. Besides, I'm an Uchiha and any deserves only the best."_

"_It depends on what you will do for me. Power like this don't come by every often especially when it isn't from the leaf. They won't be able to grant you power like this but I will. This place is holding you back from your revenge on your brother Itachi. The only reason they even allowed you to keep that power is because their hate for the blonde boy Naruto is too strong. They want you to kill him in which after you done so, they will strip that power away from you seeing it as vile and disgusting. They will tell you lies about how it isn't true power and that you don't need it just so they could remove it from you. " Sasuke thought about what he said and it did seem to make sense. They did seem to hate him which he didn't know or would care to find out why. The thought of losing this power to kill his older brother made him frown a little. He would not allow that to happen. _

"_What is it that you want Orochimaru?" Orochimaru smiled in knowing the Uchiha would not pass up an opportunity like this._

"_Oh nothing much except for you to kill Naruto's friend in which will be your opponent. I will see that she is selected to be your opponent for the finals. Seeing her about to get killed will cause Naruto to react in which I will play my part from there. I also require you to leave this pitiful village as they are not worthy of you. They will continue to hold you back in your quest for revenge as Itachi's killings does not affect them in any type of way other than they lost good ninjas for them to use. I will not only give you more power, but I will teach you myself in which you are on a level beyond Itachi's own. If you agree to leave, then we will do so after you transform and kill her or injure her greatly. Your signal to leave will be when one of my men places a wide-scale genjutsu on the arena in which would stop anyone from stopping you from achieving power. So what do you say, will you agree with leaving for more power?" _

"_Of course I will" answer Sasuke without missing a beat. "I will not miss out on this great opportunity to kill my brother. Just give me the power now and I will follow you." Orochimaru then reached in his pocket and took out a pill._

"_Just swallow this pill and it will put you in a near death state which you will recover from. Once you awaken, you will be able to use a second level of the cursed seal in which will give you powers beyond unimaginable." Sasuke took the pill and ate it. After consuming the pill, he began to feel sleep in which he went to lay back down to bed until his eyes were closed in which the process began. Orochimaru walked out the room as his thoughts wonder._

'_If all goes accordingly, then I will not only kill the old fool Hiruzen and destroy the leaf, but I will get the chance of gaining two possible bodies. That Naruto boy seems to have a dark power and a strong body. The ability to fly and shoot beams from your eyes is rare. He did not once used Kyuubi's power which means all the power he displayed is his own. By having the people in his village ban him for attacking the Uchiha; he will be a sitting duck in a pond for me. I could use his body later or I could take DNA's from him and Sasuke in which I could create the ultimate body. No one would be able to stop someone with the power of a sharingan and wings. I wonder if that is all there is to his power.' He thought about it before making a decision. 'I will have Kabuto look into that.' He left the hospital in which he would pull some strings that would begin his plan._

_End of flashback_

The black marks covered his entire body in which his foul chakra was oozing off of him. The marks had by now stopped but his rising chakra level showed no time of stopping soon. The marks on his body began to change as did his body. His skin began changing dark-grey, his hair grew past his shoulders before turning dark blue, and his eyes changed to dark grey. The transformation did not stop there as he grew web-claw-like wings and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

The onlookers could only watch in horror as their precious Uchiha turned into something close to a demon. Even his fan girls and classmates were shocked by his appearance. Seeing him with wings, the people had one thought on their mind, 'this is the demon's fault'.

Orochimaru disguised as the kazekage watched with a glee in which you would find in a child. His plan was going as accordingly in which in no time, he would begin the invasion and kill his sensei.

Sasuke with his newly stated power looked at Haku who had stepped back a little. He smiled at her reaction before heading to kill her. He sped off at speed that was a blur to her and began his assault. He started with a solid blow that knocked her off her feet. He then jumped in the air in which he ended up gliding along an airborne Haku in which he had bandages come from his sleeve before wrapping her up. After making sure she was wrapped up, He turned both him and her and began a downward spiral towards the ground at dangerous speeds. The two hit the floor in which they created a crater. Sasuke jumped out of the crater and unto the wall in which he began making handseals in which several people knew what technique it was. Making the last required hand seal, Sasuke pointed his palm towards the ground and which with it he formed a ball of lightning.

Haku slowly crawled out of the crater in which had a lot of blood on it. She had a gash on her face from it being smashed on the floor. Haku seeing as she was in a dangerous situation formed several handseals before calling out her ace technique.

**Infinite Demonic Ice Mirrors**

She sent a large amount of her chakra into the air in which several chakra clouds were formed. Those clouds began taking moisture from the atmosphere in which the cloud would generate rain. Those water drops would then form into several squares which turned out to be ice mirrors. Soon there were several ice mirrors falling towards the ground at the same time. When they hit the floor, they would shatter in which new ones would be created from the clouds. Haku caught her breath a little before making a mirror under her in which she sank in.

Sasuke let his chidori go and looked to see what she would do with the mirrors. He watched as she sank in the mirrors in which he waited. He did not have to wait long as he heard the sound of a sharp object coming towards him. He turned around to see Haku moving from the falling mirrors in which she would create a senbon and throw them every time she came out.

'So that is what she is up to. She's planning on using the falling mirrors around me to try and get an opening in which she would take me down with the senbon needles. I can't read her moves with the sharingan but I could use it to dodge her projectiles. I will need to find her pattern of attack in which I would have to catch her as she is coming out to attack.' With that plan in mind, he activated his sharingan in which he began dodging the projectiles. He would look at where she would appear next over and over until he would be able to predict her next move. He did so for a few minutes until he found one. He then reformed his chidori right as she sunk back into a mirror. Right as she came out of the mirror to attack, Sasuke blurred out of existence only to appear behind her. She sensed his attack and did the only thing she could to avoid being killed by his next attack.

She leaned just as he thrust his palm forward thus avoiding him from puncturing her heart by a few centimeters. As soon as the attack made contact, her chakra cloud stopped making mirrors and began to fade away. Sasuke watched as her body fell towards the ground as he himself glided towards her to finish her off. He charged another chidori in which he created before flapping his wings on the intent of hitting her in mid air.

Naruto for his part had watched the fight with boiling blood. His blood boiled even more when he used the lightning attack on her and it got worse when he saw what he was trying to do next. Unable to control his emotions any more, he unconsciously began his transformation in which like Sasuke turned him into something differently as if his form evolved. Naruto's skin turned dark purple, his hair grew pass his shoulders before turning dark blonde, and a red eye appeared on his forehead. Even his wings turned dark purple instead of his usual black ones and unlike his other wings; these were more of a bat as it had no feathers.

Naruto appeared right in front of Sasuke and put a strong grip on his arm before spinning then releasing him thus throwing him away from Haku. He turned and flapped his wing in which he flew behind Haku and grabbed her. As soon as he was near the floor, he flipped his body in which allowed him to land on his feet. He looked over to see that she was out cold due to loss of blood. He then began healing her wounds with the knowledge he gained from snooping around and probed through the minds of a few good medics at the hospital. He picked up some medic skills in which he began teaching emi. He allowed her to use trial and error on him as he would be able to survive anything she did due to his fast healing ability. She only started trying to heal minor cuts though.

Sasuke on the other hand hit the floor hard in which caused the audience along with most of the ninja population to burst in a fit of anger. He zoned in onto what the civilians were shouting.

"Look at him hurting the Uchiha again. He should be punished for this."

"Interrupting a match is a automatic means to disqualify him."

"That boy is going to get disqualified for doing that."

"Look at that demon protecting his whore."

"He should be executed for harming Uchiha-sama."

"Look at those evil wings and those eyes." Naruto then decided to hear what the ninja side was saying.

"Oh great, he just showed his true colors to us now. We should kill him before he starts killing us now."

"I always knew he was a demon."

"I say we get it killed or banished after this. We could at least kick him out and keep him out after this."

"Yeah, I agree with him. Let's make a petition to do just that." He scanned over to the rookie nine and read through their thoughts and was surprised at what the Uchiha fan girls thought.

'Both he and Sasuke-kun are monsters whether mom agree or not. They both have foul chakras and wings.'

'Sasuke, what happened to you? Did Naruto cause this to happen to you? You are both monsters in my eyes.'

'Naruto-baka did this to him. I'm going to save you Sasuke-kun. I'm going to have to kill Naruto to change him back.' This came from the simple minded Sakura who probably read too many monster books.

'**Cha, and when you are punishing him, let me at him to Shannaro.'** Inner Sakura piped up.

Just as genma was about to turn and disqualify Naruto, feathers started falling from the skies in which people began falling asleep. Sasuke cursed his luck at not being able to kill him but promised himself that he would do so next time. He took off in the direction that was given to him just as several sound and sand ninjas started jumping over the walls. The konoha ninjas had canceled the genjutsu on themselves in which allowed them to charge into battle.

Orochimaru after seeing Sasuke fail his attack but injured Haku enough to make Naruto react negatively had made the signal in which his right hand man Kabuto casted a genjutsu on the arena. He then turned and grabbed Hiruzen before taking him onto the roofs in which he had his group he called 'sound five' whom were his elite bodyguards cast a barrier in which no one was able to leave or come in which he did so that his fight wasn't interrupted.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke leave. He was about to chase after him but remembered that he had Haku in his hand and if that wasn't enough, then the ninja forces hoping over the walls should be by then. He was snapped out of his musings by genma.

"Naruto, go and see what the Uchiha is up to. He seemed to know what was going on before it happened." Naruto had other thoughts as he replied, "Sorry, go and ask someone else as I'm a little busy right now." He shifted Haku so that he was holding her bridal style before he left the proctor to battle before he could reply. He had to not only get Haku to a safe area but also get to emi as well as he knew Anko would have secretly brought her there. He began thinking of the most safe place Anko would bring her which was their home.

He spotted her in no time heading in the direction of their home with emi on her back. He moved up next to her to alert her of his presence in which they took them to the forest of death at the forbidden part. Right as they got there, a huge raccoon made out of sand appeared out of nowhere outside the walls of konoha which made him silently curse as so his sister didn't hear him. He quickly placed Haku into his clan hospital then asked Anko to watch both of them before heading off to battle the raccoon.

He took off using his wings in which he was able to move towards the beast in no time. He arrived to see the raccoon destroying trees and anything in its path. He was about 30 minutes from konoha in which Naruto knew he would have to get him to stop soon or the people of the village he was sworn to protect would go down. He didn't really care about the people but he felt it was his duty to at least protect them. But he wouldn't be able to physically stop shukaku himself unless he was as big as the beast or had someone else just as big. He sighed in knowing what he had to do next. He bit him thumb before running through and called out.

**Summoning Jutsu **

Right as he said those words, a large puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere in which stooped the battle temporarily and gained the attention of the ninjas along with the civilians in hiding. When the smoke cleared, everyone who heard of the beast panicked for different reasons. For sound and sand Nins, they thought Konoha had Kyuubi on their side and for konoha, they thought that the 'demon brat' was having his revenge. Soon, sand Nins called in a quick retreat as they had already caused damage to the city even though they couldn't get to the people. For konoha, they picked up their pace and started cutting down the sound Nins seeing the sand Nins retreat. They needed to get ready to attack Kyuubi soon. Kyuubi on the other hand saw shukaku plus the ongoing fight and knew why he was summoned thus he attacked shukaku.

While this was going on, Hiruzen and Orochimaru was in a deadlock situation. Orochimaru had his sword ran through the Hokage while the Sandaime had performed the same seal the Yondaime used to seal away Kyuubi in which a death god had his hand pass through his stomach and into Orochimaru's own. His summon Enma was preventing Orochimaru's sword from killing Hiruzen but also weakened the Sandaime from fully ripping Orochimaru's soul out. They stared at each other intently, but was interrupted by the large puffing sound which they all three looked over to only to have their eyes nearly fall out in shock. They were even more shocked to see that Kyuubi was attacking shukaku. The Sandaime smiled knowing this had to do something with Naruto. He turned to his once pupil.

"Even though I won't be around long to see what happened next, I'm at least glad that I was here long enough to see that. It seems that this generation has the will of fire burning brightly in them which will allow konoha to survive for many years ahead. I will go now but not without taking away something precious to you."

Before the snake sannin could ask what he would take, Hiruzen made a single seal in which the death god took away his ability to perform ninjutsu before taking the professor's whole soul away leaving behind a cursing Orochimaru behind. Orochimaru knowing that his plan to destroy leaf had failed called out for a retreat.

Naruto stared at the form of an unconscious garra and siblings as he knocked them out trying to sneak him right after Kyuubi demolished shukaku and forced garra to regain control over his body. Shukaku after being beaten by the nine tails could not try a second possession on him as he did not have the required energy to do so.

He created several shadow clones and had them take them back to his compound in which they placed restraining seals on them. He headed home in which he began looking forward to bad news. But little did he know, it would be news that would change his life.


	9. DA chapter nine

As soon as Naruto reached his compound, he went towards the direction where his 'guess' was held in which he would ask them a few questions. He walked into the room in which the suna Nins spotted him. Their eyes widened in fear but not as much as temari. Her body shivered in fear at what was going to happen. Naruto made a guess at what ran through her mind seeing how that was what usually happened to a kunoichi who was captured as a prisoner of another country.

"I'm not going to rape you temari. I just want to ask you guys a few questions in which will be confidential between us only. I will remove the cloth from your mouth so we could speak civilized." He walked over and removed the cloth from their mouth and waited for her to speak which she did as soon as the cloth was away from her mouth.

"Why should I believe you? You could be saying this just to make me feel safe then as soon as you get your answer, you'll have your way with me. Plus why wouldn't you report this to the leaf Nins anyway as you are a one yourself." There was fear laced in her voice. She did however make some good points in which made Naruto think on how to make them trust him in which he decided to reveal certain information to them that wasn't public knowledge that was known by every village.

"Fine I will tell you why I won't report you in which I will have to reveal certain secret information that this village has. You see, they hate me because I once had the Kyuubi sealed away inside my stomach just as garra has now. I made a deal in which he and his family became my family summons in which only people with my blood could use. They don't know about that by the way so as to why I wouldn't report it to them is because they wouldn't believe me as their hate wouldn't let them." Now this got their attention especially garra who was now wide awake. Garra looked at Naruto's appearance before asking him a question.

"How is it you looked as if you slept well? You look as if you don't have sleeping problems as me." Garra hated the fact that he couldn't sleep so seeing him looking energized instead of recovering from lack of sleep made him curious. If he was like him, then he should still have signs of it or in his opinion he should.

"That is because my seal was strong unlike your seal. If you want to, I could make shukaku become your family summons in which I will release him without killing you. I could bargain with him to give you a kekkei genkai too but you must answer all of my questions. If you're worried about leaf, then don't be as they don't know you guys are here. Actually not many people come here. The only people who come here are Haku, Hinata, Anko the proctor, emi my Imouto, and me. This place is too dangerous for others to just come back here." The sand siblings felt a little relaxed as they recognized most of them but didn't worry about the other as she was referred as his Imouto.

"The first question is why suna betrayed leaf?" Temari was the one to answer that one as she had observed how bad her home was doing.

"The wind Daimyo give most of leaf the missions and barely give us any funds in which weakened us greatly. We were given a way out by Orochimaru to help us regain our former glory in which I did not approve of since it involved war. It was war that made us weak in the first place so another war would really damage us." Naruto thought about the answer she gave him in which made sense to him. That was all he needed to know as he did not really care what happened to the leaf.

"So what will you guys do now once I release you?" This shocked them greatly as they never thought of what he would actually do to them. Kankuro decided to confirm something.

"You mean that you will allow us to just go? I mean we did attack your village and damaged it. Why don't you turn us in?"

"Because they would most likely rape temari and kill the both of you guys. I'm not like them. The only reason I stopped you was out of a sense of duty and nothing else. So if you don't mind, I will work on garra immediately as I have to prepare for certain disaster up ahead. When I am finished with garra, you guys will make a choice on what you will do next when I release you." He undid the retrains on them in which he motioned garra alone to follow him in which he then began on getting garra a similar deal like he and the Kyuubi made. Naruto made a seal in which allowed him to visit garra's mindscape. It was there the deal would be completed.

While the process went on, temari and kankuro were having a discussion on what had just transpired. Kankuro was a bit skeptical on what happened just a while ago.

"Do you think he meant what he said? I mean why our enemy would do so much for us is beyond me."

"I don't know kankuro but we shouldn't question his decision. Instead we should focus on what to decide on what we should do after he is finished with garra." Kankuro thought about places they could go.

"Well I know we can't go back to suna as they would most likely be in hot water with konoha. And surely we can't go to kumo, Iwa, and Oto as both Iwa and Kumo hate suna due to the great Shinobi wars we fought side by side with konoha in which we will be hated by them and I don't even want to know what Oto will do with Orochimaru still in charge" replied kankuro. Temari thought about what he said.

"I know that but where could we go. I mean we need a place to live and could make some money while were there." She did not know what or where they would go. Their problems were solved by a small voice.

"Why don't you stay here with Nii-chan? You guys could all be an Uzumaki clan member just like me." The voice made them jump as they did not notice a new presence coming into the room with them. They turned around to find a girl that looked like Naruto whom they guessed was his Imouto. Temari decided to answer in a way as to not upset her as they didn't want to know what would happen if they pissed of her big brother.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that as we are his enemies. I'm sure he won't allow someone who just tried to kill him live with us." Emi shook her head as an indication of 'no'.

"That's not true, Haku was his enemy once. She was zabuza's accomplice in which he allowed her to live with us. I could ask him to allow you to live with us as well. He will listen to me just you wait and see." Before they could object, she took off as fast as her little legs could take her. As soon as she was gone, temari turned to kankuro.

"Did you notice something about her?"

"Yeah, she looks just like him" replied kankuro in which temari shook her head 'no'.

"No I mean the fact that she snuck up on us without alerting us of her presence. She had to have some good ninja training to do that." Kankuro thought about it before agreeing. They were soon brought out of their thoughts by someone clearing their throat in which they turned to find Naruto with his arms being held by emi.

"Now my Imouto tells me that you guys need a place to stay in which emi opted for you guys to stay here." The sand siblings could only nod. "Now while I don't mind that, I will crush you if you try anything to harm her or make her sad." He raised his killing intent when he said that making the two siblings fall on their knees. Emi was unfazed by him as she knew he would never harm her intentionally. She reached her little hand before giving his shirt a small tug in which he stopped producing killing intent.

"Nii-chan, you could stop scaring them now." The siblings could only look at her with gratitude. The amount of killing intent was scarier than garra's own.

"Fine but I also came to tell you that garra has shukaku and his family as summons along with a kekkei genkai in which is the automatic sand in which he doesn't need shukaku to protect him anymore. His reserves also went up in which would allow him to wield the amount of sand he could before. He is sleeping right now in the infirmary if you want to see him. Emi, will you show them the way." She answered with a 'hai' before heading to the door. When she got there, Naruto stopped her in which he placed a kiss on her forehead before allowing her to leave. Once they were gone, he went back to Haku to continue her treatment as his medic skills did not completely heal her the first time.

As he sealed her wound up completely, Anko came through the door. She looked a little pissed in which he soon found the reason as to why.

"Naruto, the council wants to see me, you, and Haku in the chambers for a meeting now. I don't know why but I keep getting this bad feeling that whatever it is that they want isn't going to be good." Naruto agreed with her statement as he was getting a bad feeling now.

"I know what you mean. Anything that involves me along with anyone else isn't a good thing. Alright, let's go see what it that they want this time is." With that being said, Naruto and the others left the forest and went towards the chambers.

On their way there, they noticed the damages they suffered along with the looks of pure fear given to them by the villagers. Not one of them made a move to attack them physically or mentally as they made their way pass them. They must have been afraid of him after seeing the Kyuubi again and probably didn't want to feel the wrath of the demon. To prove his theory, Naruto made an angry look in which people saw and ran inside the closest building for cover. Naruto only shook his head before he and Anko sped up and made it into the chambers where they council members on both ninja and civilian side awaited. He took notice to their faces and noticed how the ninja side was grim while the council side were grinning in which he guessed a decision was made that pleased the civilian side but upset the ninja side. Homura cleared his throat before he made a speech in which he himself did not want to make but did not want to upset the majority of konoha's people.

"Uzumaki Naruto along with Mitarashi, Anko, your Imouto emi, and a newly stated Momochi Haku, with the majority of its people and council members you and the others listed are herby banished from konoha and must leave within the next 48 hours in which we will seal away your chakra or you will be placed as a missing nin and killed on sight. Your presence alone is a danger to our village seeing as the Kyuubi was able to get out of his seal for a short time. We do not know how long your seal will hold so without further notice, please begin packing immediately. That is all that we have to say. Tell Haku this news now you may go and report back here right before you leave." Naruto did not need to be told twice as he and Anko quickly made their way home and told Haku the news. Haku then asked Naruto where they would be heading next.

"Um Naruto, now that we are being kicked out, where are we going to go and what about our chakra being sealed off. What are you going to do about the compound? You did put a lot of effort into making it." Naruto waved his hand in front of her dismissively.

"I don't know about where we could go or what to do but as the sealing part, we will go as and get our chakra sealed off temporarily ion which I will later have them removed by me when we are away from them. Also for the compound issue, I placed teleportation seals on them in which I will find an empty lot to place it in. When I find the spot, I will just teleport the compound using the handseals I program the seal on the house to activate to. So how does that sound?" Haku and Anko liked the idea in which was voiced by Anko.

"That sounds great and all but what are you going to do about the sand siblings if the decide to stay?" He thought a little about them. They didn't have any place to go so he could offer them one of the mansions in which he decided he would if they decided to come along.

"They'll just have to come along with us seeing as konoha don't know that they are here. But we first need to know their decision first in which I will head over later and check. But right now, I'll see if the Sandaime hid anything about me in his office. He was always one to hide things for one reason or another." Naruto then headed to the Hokage tower in which he created shadow clones to search the entire office until one of his clones stumbled upon a blood seal on the Yondaime's picture. He then thought of a way to somehow bypass the seal in which he decided he would use his dark energy. As soon as he pumped charka into the picture, chakra from the picture fired back in which made a small cut on his fingers in which bled a little on the picture. The picture soon faded away as the blood made contact with it which revealed a space with several scrolls and documents.

Naruto took the first one and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it would seem that Jiji or Hiruzen has deemed you as old enough for you to know the truth. The truth is that the Kyuubi was not killed but rather sealed inside of you just as it was with your mother and your great grandmother. Before you hate me, I did not want this to happen to you my son, but Kyuubi was destroying our village and sealing him into you was the only thing I could do to stop the village from being destroyed. And yes Naruto you are my son if you are wondering. _

_Anyway, the scrolls down here are techniques to your family bloodline that is the Kazama bloodline along with the funds for our family or rather the amount I made for the Namikaze family. Namikaze is just a made up name as a way to disconnect myself from our family whom is still alive somewhere. They are evil tyrants if you wonder why I left them. Your uncle is Jin Kazama was the only good one from your family but I haven't heard from him in a while__. _

_Also you have relatives on your mother's side who are still alive in a town called Karakura town that is outside the elemental nations. You see, you mother had a twin sister named Masaki Uzumaki and from what I gathered is that she had a son by a man named Isshin Kurosaki. They named their son Ichigo. If you ever get the chance, you should visit them. That place isn't a ninja town but rather a civilian town so if you get a chance, you should visit them. I have in one of the scrolls the map and directions to getting there._

_I want you to learn all of our family techniques and also create a loving family for yourself. I wish I could be there for you to love you just as a father would but sadly it doesn't seem that would happen. Just know that I love you and always will so never once think that we abandoned you because we didn't. Also I hope the villagers treated you as the hero you truly are._

_P.S. good luck son_

Naruto looked at the paper with a smile as he finally found out who his family was. He sealed away the items into another scroll. As soon as he cleaned out the safe, the picture came back into view in which the safe was locked again. He made sure there weren't any other secrets left before leaving the office and back to his compound in which he had a new destination in mind. He decided he would move his compound to Karakura town then look for his relatives.

Once he reached his compound, he told the others his plan to leave the elemental nation to the place where his family members resides. The sand siblings overheard in which garra moved up to Naruto.

"My siblings and I had a talk we decided that we want to come with you to wherever it is that you guys are heading. We decided to start over and get to know each other. Is this okay with you?" Naruto thought about it for a second before replying.

"Sure but you guys have to stay here for a while in which we will make some preparations for us to leave. We will leave in two days so get ready."

That's exactly what they did for the two days they had. Naruto made sure all the seals were prepared and that they had clothes and food. Naruto also made some seals in which would remove the seals the council members would use to cut off his chakra. After making some last minute preparations, Naruto along with Anko and Haku went to the chambers in which was where they had their chakra sealed off. Right as they did so, the civilian council members all cheered at the weak 'demon' in front of their eyes. Naruto, Anko, and Haku left the chambers in which they went to the compound where Naruto removed those seals thus giving them their chakra again. Naruto then told the sand siblings along with Anko, Haku and emi to wait in the compound for a few days in which they would be teleport along with the whole compound. After telling them that, Naruto extended his wings in which he would fly to karakura town then find a large area for his compound to teleport to.

Two weeks had gone by before Naruto found a spot for his compound in which he then made the handseals in which the compound along with the others then appeared right where he wanted it. The compound was a good distance away from the town itself in which Naruto did not mind. Naruto walked inside to find then others lying on the floor. Emi got up and walked over to the closest trash been before throwing up. Naruto ran to her to check if she was getting sick.

"Emi, are you ok?" She turned to him as soon as she was finished emptying her contents of what she ate not too long ago.

"Yes nii-chan but everything started spinning really fast and then it stopped really fast." Naruto guessed it was from the teleportation.

"Don't worry about that anymore. We made it to our new home so we don't have to move anymore." Emi cheered before hugging him. She then ran outside to explore the woods in which Haku and Anko went with her as well. Naruto then turned to the sand siblings.

"Alright guys, you will be staying at the other mansions in which you three will be known as Garra Uzumaki, Kankuro Uzumaki, and Temari Uzumaki. You three will be under the presentments that you guys are a part of our clan rather than siblings. Haku and Anko is a different case as for a certain deal I made with Haku and Anko being here for a different reason. You are free to choose any of the other mansions to live in. You may go now." That is exactly what they did so they could get settled in.

After they were gone, Naruto went out in which he would explore his new town. As he walked around, he noticed how beautiful it was. He also noticed the lack of ninja which was new to him. He let his mind wonder around at the different life in which he would have. He would be able to relax without looking over his shoulders or did he. Konoha was notorious for doing sneaky things in which led him to think what would happen if they decided to eliminate him completely. His mind raced through different scenarios in which include konoha somehow. He began thinking of plans in which he would be prepared. The only logical answer was to stay low for a while then train for the worst. He made a note t/o himself that he would devise a plan with the others after he was finished exploring.

After his exploration, he went home in which he called a meeting about his plan. When they all got there, Naruto launched into the reason as to why they were there.

"I've called you here because of a plan I've decided to make in case something happens in which involves konoha. You see, something tells me that we will be hearing from them later on in which I want us to be prepared. What I propose is that we keep a low profile and train for about two years before emerging into karakura town's society. That way we could gain enough strength to deal with not just konoha but also any problems that come from the elemental nations. Is there anyone who objects to this idea?" He looked around for any objections in which there wasn't any.

"Alright, seeing as there is no objection, we will begin our training. Temari since you are a wind user, I will let you see some of my wind jutsu from the family scroll. Garra and kankuro, you guys are on your own seeing as I can't manipulate sand or use puppetry. Anko could you help Haku in her training and I'll help emi while refining a few of my skills." With that being said, they all separated in which they immediately went to work.

**Two years later**

It's been two years since they arrived in karakura town and began training. Naruto had placed a barrier in which any jutsu they used or amount of chakra wouldn't get detected. It was there they trained until they were at least elite Jounin level ninjas except Naruto and emi in which Naruto was on a kage level while emi made it to mid chuunin which the others appraised her for seeing as she was only 8. They praised Naruto's ability to teach as well.

Also Naruto opened up to Anko, temari, and Haku. They had begun developing feelings for each other over the time they spent together. Garra and Kankuro smiled seeing Naruto as someone they approved of thus they did not interfere knowing their big sister was in good hands.

While that happened in their little world, they were not aware of anything that happened on the outside as they were in a sense isolated from the outer world and now it was time for them to open up and blend in with society. This was also the day Naruto would meet up with his family. He and the others all met up wearing what was considered normal for where they were headed. Naruto had did a last minute research on how to blend in which he discovered that people their age went to high school in which they would have to go in order to look normal and also dress like them too. So this leads to them wearing a white button up shirt, black pants for guys and skirt for girls, and black shoes.

Naruto added a black jacket with an orange swirl on the back center along with a black headband with an orange swirl in the middle. Garra wore a similar jacket but had a black pair of goggles on his forehead instead of a headband. Kankuro didn't wear a jacket or anything on his forehead but he wore black leather gloves. Temari wore a red bow tie with her uniform while Haku wore a blue bow tie with bunnies which made the others look at her oddly in which she explained that she loved bunnies which they understood why she had that bow tie. Anko and emi did not wear uniforms as Anko was too old for high school while emi was too young. Anko settled for a simple black dress while emi wore an orange skirt and a black shirt with the same orange swirl Naruto had on her back. Even though she could attend high school, she was able to attend elementary school which she would be placed with the younger kids. Anko and emi went their separate ways in which Naruto and the others did the same.

They made their way to town while taking in the view as they hadn't saw the town in a while. Naruto always had a shadow clone fetch the things they needed so they never left the compound during their time training. They soon turned a corner in which Naruto stopped so he didn't run into the guy that was now in front of him. Naruto walked around the spot where the man was which confused the others. 'Why would Naruto walk around an empty spot' was the general question that ran through their minds. They did not question him but just went straight though the area he avoided and continued their journey to school.

The group had finally made it to school where they all got registered for classes. Once they were finished with that, they made their way to their first class. They walked into the door in which the class room got quite and all eyes focused on them. While they were focusing on the new people, Naruto's eyes scanned the room in which he immediately spotted a teen with orange hair. Based on the description on his cousin, this teen in front of him was supposed to be his cousin. He made a note to speak to him later. They were bought out of their musing by slim figured women with black hair, and brown eyes. Based on what she wore, they guessed that she was the teacher.

"Hello class my name is Professor Yoko and I'm 28 years old. The reason why I'm telling you all this is because we have new students with us today. Now why could each of you tell us your name and tell us a little about yourself." Naruto stepped forward

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and as for a little about myself, I like my Imouto and my friends." He stepped back in which soon the others followed in tow.

"Hi I'm Garra and I like my friends." His voice was devoid of emotions which made the others in the room cringe. Naruto and the others were use to this. They knew it was just how he spoke rather than having no emotion.

"Hi I'm kankuro and I enjoy making puppets." This caused eyebrows to rise which he ignored.

"Hi my name is Temari soon to be Temari Uzumaki. I like hanging out with my friends and just relaxing."

"Hello I'm Haku Momochi in which one day I'll have Uzumaki added onto that." Naruto blushed at the three of his girlfriends making such a bold declaration in front of an audience. The teacher seeing them finished decided to speak up.

"Alright guys you may take a seat anywhere you would like as long as that seat is empty of course." They all sat in seats that were relatively close to Ichigo and Naruto. The teacher soon began her lecture in which Naruto began looking at his cousin as a way of seeing how he acts. Ichigo of course felt someone's eyes on his back but paid no attention to it now.

After the lecture was over, lunch break came around in which gave Naruto time to see associates of Ichigo. He and the others followed them secretly as the group met up. They didn't bother using the stealth they obtained from being a ninja but rather stayed a certain distance behind them. Naruto and his friends soon followed Ichigo and his friends to the roof where they sat down and ate. Based on the names he picked up when they were being called to the board to solve problem, Naruto was able to get their names. The first one he recognized was Orihime. Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins.

The second person was Yasutora or 'Chad' as he heard few people call him. Chad is a teenager of Mexican descent with wavy brown hair that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He typically wears either his school uniform or flashy short sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve.

The third person was Uryu. Uryu Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has black raven-colored hair and blue eyes.


	10. DA chapter ten

The fourth person was Tatsuki. Tatsuki is a teenager of average height with black hair and brown eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki is boyish, and a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or else her karate outfit while still training in school or at the dojo.

The other three who were Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru was leaving which Naruto didn't really focus on as they were no longer with the group. He guessed that the ones that were still there were Ichigo's closest friends. Naruto was soon brought out of his musing by the one he remembered as Uryu.

"You may as well come out Naruto. I don't know why but you seem opted to following us to the roof which means you want something from one of us am I right? You could also tell the others to come out as well" The others in his group turned their heads toward him which Hinata and the others came out as well. Both sides got a good look at each other as if sizing each other down. Uryu then decided to break the silence.

"So what is it that you want from us?" Naruto looked at Ichigo more closely before asking a question to confirm something.

"Is Ichigo's mother named Masaki Kurosaki?" This got Ichigo's attention.

"Yes that's her name. What about her?" There was some agitation in his voice which the others sensed. This was not a topic he liked which the others knew.

"Did she ever mention anything to you about her twin sister?" This piece of information shocked him as he never knew anything about his mother having a twin sister.

"What do you mean twin sister and what does this have to do with me?" Naruto smiled before dropping the bomb.

"That's because your mother and my mother are twins which means that I'm your cousin. Uzumaki was your mother's last name before she married Isshin Kurosaki. If you don't believe me, then ask your father as he knows a lot about me. I came here hoping that we could re-establish our family as I currently don't have any." That last part caught his attention.

"What do you mean, what happened to my aunt?" Naruto paused for a second.

"She is dead along with my father." He though it was best that he said that she died rather than really tell him that a demon was ripped out of her in which would raise many questions which would consume too much time to explain. Ichigo had a thoughtful look. He then came up with an idea.

"Well if we are truly related, then why don't we all meet up where I could confirm whether or not what you said is true?" Naruto thought about before agreeing in which they would meet up after school. The bell soon rang which signified that class began.

After class ended, Naruto and his group followed Ichigo to his home. Ichigo's group had gone their own separate ways in which they told each other to meet up at school. As soon as Ichigo opened the door, his face was almost greeted with a flying foot if he did not lean back a little and allow it to pass harmlessly. This person was none other than Isshin. Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Isshin wore a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. Isshin got up from the floor in which as soon as his eyes landed on Naruto, all playfulness left his face which scared Ichigo seeing a serious face on his father.

"Hello Naruto it's nice to see you here and 'alive' which is odd considering the elders of konoha told me you died due to a fault in the sealing. But I can already see what happened. How about you staying over for dinner and telling me a little about your life." Naruto nodded but seeing as he had more people and the size of the home he made a suggestion.

"Is it ok for us to have the dinner over the Uzumaki compound? It is just outside the village which could fit all of us and have a lot of space left. Plus I have two others I would like for you to meet." Isshin thought about it before agreeing. He called down to people by the names of Karin and Yuzu which surprised Naruto as he never knew about Isshin having other children. The two soon came down in which the introduced their names. Karin had brown eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She wore sportswear, compared to her more femininely-dressed sister, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her more of a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark.

Yuzu's appearance is in stark contrast to her sister's. Yuzu has short light brown hair, similar in color to her mother Masaki Kurosaki, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. Her eyes are a dark brown color and appear much softer and dresses more girlish when compared to her sister's. She also wore a red hairclip on the left side of her head.

They both saw Naruto and the others in which Isshin said something that shocked them as much as Ichigo when he found out.

"Karin, Yuzu I would like you to meet your cousin Naruto. Were having our dinner over their compound in which Naruto could you show Yuzu the kitchen as she is usually our family cook." Naruto nodded before heading outside to run into Anko driving a flashy looking 'van' as Naruto found that is what they called it. Seeing Anko as the driver made him pale in which temari and the others asked why. They soon got there answer when they all got in. The whole time they drove, the passengers which was the kurosaki's along with Naruto and his group all held on to each other hoping to live through the nightmare they were subjected to. They all silently agreed to never let her drive for them again. When they got there, Naruto noticed several men creating a garage and a walking path around the house.

Isshin and the others were busy looking at the houses or rather mansions that was there. These houses were 4 times bigger than their own. Naruto saw their faces and smiled.

"You know we don't actually live in all of those mansions. We actually use two of them thus leaving 4 available mansions. I've included everything that you need to survive along with its own funds. This is the family compound I've created so I would be honored if you take one of them as your own. You don't need to worry about bills as these places are has its own source rather than being powered by the town itself. Also our compound has its own hospital that also has its own power source which we don't really use so you could turn that into your clinic instead. We also have a spa area to relax at so maybe this could be your new homes. I could rename it to Kurosaki/Uzumaki residence so that we could be close to each other." Isshin thought about it before turning to his children.

"Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo, what do you guys think about all this?" Karin was the first to speak.

"Well I don't see why not. I mean you do get a bigger clinic and bigger living quarters. Anywhere that involves us being together is home to me." Isshin cried anime style seeing Karin's soft side which was rare. She was always trying to stay strong for everyone thus she only showed a solid side of personality. Yuzu agreed with Karin leaving only Ichigo who just shrugged before asking, "When do we move?"

Isshin seeing that they didn't mind turned to Naruto before replying, "Alright, we'll move in one of your mansions." Naruto nodded and smiled at their choices.

"Alright lets head to where we are having dinner at which is where we could properly meet each other properly. How does that sound?" Isshin nodded before they all headed to the mansion where they would eat at. Naruto and Yuzu went to prepare dinner while the others sat back and wait. Yuzu, Naruto, and his shadow clones soon emerged with enough food for a feast. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu was shocked at the many Naruto's which showed Naruto that Isshin had not told them about their ninja part of their family which he knew he would have to now. He turned to Naruto as the food was sorted out.

"Alright Naruto I want to know a little about your life in konoha." Naruto thought about how to present it without going into too many details.

"Well it started off bad as I was an orphan and didn't have any people to look after me. I was hate for the burden my father placed on me which I didn't know at the time. So imagine how surprised I was when I discovered that my father sealed Kyuubi a demon fox's spirit in my body to protect a village and that people viewed me as the Kyuubi himself. I later found a way to release the demon from my body into the summoning world under the Uzumaki clan. I later got banished when they discovered my father's power. That is the general information of my life." Isshin nodded as he already knew about the sealing part. Ichigo along with Yuzu and Karin were shocked about hearing demons sealed away in their cousin. Ichigo voiced his opinion.

"How did they seal a demon's spirit inside your body?" Naruto looked at Isshin in which he nodded that it was ok that he could tell Ichigo about ninjas and how it was related to him. So for the whole night, Naruto explained to ichigo the basics on being a ninja and other things which made Karin, yuzu, and ichigo shocked about their family. They all got to know each other as well. Naruto then offered the three ninja training along with emi his sister. They got to know how they became sisters in which the kurosaki's looked at Naruto in new light for doing such a nice thing or in their opinion it was a nice thing.

After their dinner was over, Naruto along with Haku, Anko, garra, kankuro, temari, and emi helped Ichigo, Karin, and yuzu move into their new homes. Naruto of course told Isshin that he would have someone watch over that house as it was important to them. It was the place where Masaki wished to have her family so Naruto decided to keep it as it was and maintained its condition. He then told ichigo an idea to make that place into a hangout for him and his friends as it wasn't far from their school which he agreed with the idea. After the moving process, they all went to bed in which the kurosaki was once again surprised by the sheer size of the beds which all of them were master beds. They all went to bed to wait what would happen tomorrow.

The next day came and Naruto along with his group went to school along with ichigo where he later met up with his friends. Ichigo explained that they were indeed related but didn't bother mentioning the weird parts as it wasn't something to just say out of the blue. Naruto and his group soon got to now ichigo and his group a little more. It was there they found someone who was similar to each other. Chad and garra were the quite ones who spoke when they thought they needed to. Haku and Orihime had an innocent image around them. Temari and Tatsuki were similar through being tough girls who didn't take any crap from anyone. Ichigo and Naruto were headstrong in which they tend to rush head first into things plus the fact that they looked alike didn't help anything. Kankuro and Uryu were dubbed mysterious and creepy by Naruto which gained him a glare from said duo. The group laughed at their expense.

The group after class went to lunch again where they would have their discussion but for some reason today, ichigo kept staring off in the distance. Naruto saw this and decided to figure what was going on with him.

"Hey ichigo, are you alright?" This snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He waves his hands in front of him.

"Yeah I'm alright but I think I'll just head over to my old home for a while after class is over for today. I'll meet up with you guys later." Naruto did not push any further but he hoped his cousin was ok. Class ended soon in which ichigo went towards the direction of his old home. He didn't know why but he just felt compelled to go there. On his way there, he ran into the ghostly girl he would usually meet on his way to school. She ran by him really fast as if her life was in danger. And not even a minute went by when a big creature wearing a mask ran after her. This caused ichigo to run in that direction as well as if he had to protect that girl. He didn't know what he could of possible do but he wasn't worried about that right now. Just as he hit the corner where he was sure they would be at, he was greeted to a shocking sight.

A Short and petite girl, with pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes was seen battling the creature with a sword. Just as she sliced the creatures face a little, the creature backed up a little before vanishing. The black haired girl then turned to the little girl in which she tapped her forehead with the back of the sword. The little girl soon faded away which shocked ichigo as he did not know what actually happened to the little girl. He ran after the girl who had the sword only for her to jump away. Ichigo stopped at the spot where she stood and looked at the distance she jumped which amazed him. Maybe she was a ninja like his cousin but then again she didn't dress like one. He simply turned around and walked away going back to his original destination which was his house. It was there he sat there and thought about his past when his mother was alive in which in no time, sleep claimed him.

Night had just fallen when he was disturbed from his sleep by an intruder. He looked up to see the same girl that fought the creature. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"I have not found the creature yet but I have no doubts that he will show up later. They question is what is drawing that creature here." Ichigo seeing her ignore her presence spoke up.

"Hey you what are you doing here?" She continued mumbling to herself which pissed him off even further. He tried calling her once more before getting physical. He drew his foot back and pushed her forward hard. This seems to get her attention as she turned to him with a murderous glare. Ichigo just shrugged that off.

"I've been calling you for a while weirdo. Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside my family's home?"

"I'm doing my job you…..wait you can see me?" Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I could see you. Why wouldn't I be able to idiot?" She did not have time to answer the question due to a scream which was familiar to ichigo.

"KARIN"

Before he could run, the girl said something which he didn't catch and his arms went behind his back and his feet went together which made him fall flat on his face. He looked up to see the girl charge at the same beast he saw today. He forced himself up on his feet and tried to break whatever invisible barrier that was preventing him from moving normally. He began pouring all his strength in doing that in which whatever barrier that stopped him broke. He soon charges ahead towards where his sister was and picked her up.

The beast was having a hard time with the soul reaper. He knew he would die if he continued to battle her but he did not like the idea of going down alone. He scanned his surroundings which he saw two people who weren't in a position to run or dodge his attack so he charged at them. The soul reaper seeing this cursed before running in front of his path to protect the human which proved to be a big mistake. The creature opened its mouth and bit down thus injuring the soul reaper. The soul reaper used the little strength she had to slash the creatures left eye which made him recoil for a bit. While the creature was stomping around in pain, the soul reaper turned to her last resort to destroy the beast.

"Hey you human boy, do you want to save your family?" he nodded in which she gave him the next instruction. "I want you to come over here quickly and do as I said." He moved close to her in which she began her explanation. "Take this sword and thrust it in yourself. This should give you the powers to defeat him."Ichigo went to her and gripped the sword.

"Well soul reaper, I guess I will have to do the protecting right now."

"It's not soul reaper. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and a nice to meet you Rukia." Ichigo then thrust the sword in himself just as she instructed him to do without hesitation in which the small blade he once held in his hand was now a large one. He came out of his body which was lying on the floor as if dead which freaked him out a little. He soon felt the power flowing through him. He looked down and saw that he now wore the same black robes as she did.

The beast had by now recovered and began charging again. Ichigo seeing what the girl was doing guessed what must be done thus he charged forward and sliced the beast across that face as she had done thus giving the beast a large gash which enraged the beast further more. He then heard her yell for him to slash the beast's face in half in which after charging, he did so which the beast disintegrated before his eyes. He looked back over to Rukia and saw her patching herself up. After she was done, she went over to ichigo.

"Well it seems I'm going to be stuck here for a bit but since you have my power then you'll have to take on my duty to cleanse those hollows." This did not bode well with ichigo.

"What do you mean my duty now? Don't you have a backup plan in case something like this happens? I have a life of my own." This pissed off Rukia.

"Well I didn't think I would run into a situation where I would have to save your ass after that stunt you pulled a while ago. You're lucky to be alive right now. I didn't have to give you my powers. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in, do you?" Ichigo was taken back by what she said as all this was true. Rukia seeing ichigo in thought added on to what she said. "Plus what about the innocent people who need me but due to certain circumstances, I wouldn't be able to save them from these creatures." Ichigo thought about it more and realized that she was right. He had her powers now thus it was only natural that he took on her duty. He also didn't like the thought of people getting hurt or worse because he prevented someone from their duty. He sighed before he did something he did not like but didn't have any choice in the matter.

"Fine but you will have to teach me more about my duty if I'm going to do things right." Rukia smiled at his way of saying he accepted his new duties.

"Alright but I will have to see someone now. Just write down the address where you live at so I could possible meet you there later." She pulled out a piece of paper and pen in which ichigo wrote down the information for her. She then turned ichigo back to his normal self in which his Shinigami robes went away before taking out an object in which she went to an unconscious Karin. She explained that she removed the events that took place away from her mind and replaced it with something else such as her going to the candy shop then coming here. After doing so, she ran off to her destination leaving behind ichigo to think about what just happened. He soon turned and went towards his new home after making sure Karin was secured in his arms.

When he got there, he placed Karin in her bed before heading off to bed himself.

The next day Ichigo and the others ate in silence. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin was trying to figure out what was wrong with ichigo as he seemed deep in thought during the whole breakfast but no one said anything thinking whatever was on his mind would blow right over. After he finished his breakfast, he met up with Naruto and his group before taking off. He soon met up with Chad and the others in which the now large group made it to class. As soon as the class was seated, Yoko stepped in the classroom.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Yoko in which I'm betting you all know why I made that introduction. We have a new student today and her name is Rukia Kuchiki so come in." The doors opened and ichigo instantly recognized who it was. It was the soul reaper from the other night. But what was she doing here dressed as a regular student. He would soon find out during lunch.

Lunch soon came around in which he grabbed her and pulled her to the roof tops before asking her a question he's been holding on during class.

"What are you doing here dressed as a student?"

"I'm simple blending in plus I need to be close to you in case a hollow attacks you. I will be there to transform you in your soul reaper form. I won't be able to do that if I'm far away now would I?" He groaned at what she said. Before he could say anything, he group along with Naruto's group came up and started questioning her. Ichigo seeing her being overwhelmed by questions stopped them and told Rukia to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Rukia Kuchiki as you all know. I'm a transferred student from another town. I ran into ichigo yesterday who was nice enough to give me a tour around the village so if you all wanted to know how we met, that's how." The others seemed to buy her lie except the ex-konoha Nins as they saw through it since they were trained in the art of deception which was a ninja's greatest tool. They did not see much of a threat in her though so they didn't dig into her lie. The others soon began introducing themselves to her as well. After they all got to know each other, Naruto decided to invite Ichigo's group along with Rukia over to their spa and maybe have dinner with them. They all agreed to the invite in which Naruto made a mental note to alert his uncle and little cousins.

As soon as class ended, Naruto met up with everyone outside of school in which they went towards the spa. A few of them used their cell phones to alert their parents before heading there. Before they began walking there, Anko pulled up in the van which made those who drove with her before gulp in fear. The ones who drove with her before declined and told her there wasn't enough room while Ichigo's group got in before Ichigo could warn them. As soon as the last one in shut the door, they soon found out why Ichigo and the others declined the ride as she slammed on the gas pedal. Ichigo sent them a silent prayer for them which made the others sweat drop.

They took the bus to the closest point near their home then walked the rest of the way. When they got there, Chad and the others walked up to Naruto and his group before declaring that they will never allow her to drive for them anymore as she was an insane driver. The two groups then took off to the spa in which the gaped at not only the size of the compound but the size of the spa building.

While they were looking over that, Naruto looked over his walkway and garage that Anko had someone create for them. He was snapped out of musing when one of the members saw the words mixed bath. Naruto didn't bother to turn to them as he answered them.

"I have three sections in which they are separated as a girls section, guys section, and a mixed bath section for those who want to relax together. If you don't want to come to the mixed section then you have the other two to head to. Let's go ladies." Temari and Haku went on both sides of Naruto before resting their heads on his shoulders. Orihime saw this and looked over at Ichigo wishing she could do the same thing but he was obvious to her feelings. Rukia on the other hand saw this and could only shake her head at his inability to sense how she felt about him. Tatsuki also thought about the same thing with ichigo. She liked him but did not do anything because her best friend Orihime had feelings for him. She would have to see if she could make it a way for all three of them to date each other. But in order for that to happen, she would first have to wait until Orihime and Ichigo got together. She moved up and grabbed both Ichigo and Orihime by the hands before dragging them to the mixed bath section in which Rukia followed in tow leaving behind Kankuro, Garra, Chad, and Uryu. Garra and Kankuro decided to give their sister space thus they headed to the male side. Chad and Uryu seeing Orihime and Tatsuki with ichigo also went to the male side knowing that Tatsuki would be trying to get Ichigo to see Orihime's feelings.

As soon as Naruto and the others that went to the mixed bath side, they all got dressed into swim suits. They soon got into the hot tub in which Haku and temari moved close enough before resting their heads on his shoulder. The others of course had an idea that they were dating due to their introduction in class except Rukia who just began figuring it out just seeing the way they act around each. Orihime and Tatsuki sat close to each other wanting to do the same to ichigo.

Twenty minutes passed when Haku got bored thus gave Naruto a light lick to his neck which surprised the others. She soon began sucking on his neck which made Naruto gain an erection. Temari not about to be outdone did the same to the other side of his neck. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime soon felt horny. Orihime's hand began to drift a little to her lower region which Tatsuki saw and stopped her. She then reached down there and slipped her hands passed her clothes before slipping a finger in which surprised her and began pleasuring her a little. Ichigo didn't notice this happen but Rukia did which made her a little hornier. She soon got up and made up an excuse about being in the water for too long and left. The others stayed and watched. Ichigo for his part had an erection as well which he could not get down. Then images of him and Orihime and Tatsuki went through his head which he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head as he viewed them as his closest friends and didn't want to ruin that. Haku and temari stopped along with Tatsuki. Naruto after regaining himself got out of the hot tub along with Haku and temari. The others followed behind as well.

While they were heading out, Orihime began analyzing her best friend Tatsuki in which she never thought she would. What she did to her in the hot tub was both surprising and it felt good to her. Did Tatsuki like her more than a friend? She would have to find out at another time. Ichigo on the other couldn't believe he had those types of images of his closest friends. He cursed his raging hormones for causing that to happen. He began thinking of other things so he would forget what happened back there.

Naruto went to get the others in which they all went to where they would have dinner. As they sat down and had a family dinner, Isshin kept taking glances at Rukia. The ninjas picked up on this but ignored it as they did not see any lust in them but rather confusion. As to what he was confused about, only he knew. After dinner was over, Naruto and offered Ichigo's friends to stay at one of the mansions for a while. They accepted seeing as they would be able to walk to school together.


	11. DA chapter eleven

**Three months later**

It's been three months since Rukia had arrived and things seemed to get weirder each time for Naruto and a few. There were creatures of different shapes and sizes with similar mask as his own that would appear and attack humans in Naruto's case as he did not realize that they were sprits. For some reason Garra and the others could see them but they felt their presence confirming that Naruto was not going crazy as he originally thought. Slowly the group started seeing an outline of the creatures then soon, the creatures themselves along with the spirits making them understand what Naruto was seeing all along.

Over the time Naruto had noticed that Rukia joined the group of those who liked Ichigo who was clueless about their feelings. He face palmed at his cousin's stupidity and decided that later he would try to get them together so he too would have a Harem just as he did with Anko, Temari, and Haku. He thought about Hinata but he wasn't sure if she would move on or not. He decided that he would find out later should he meet her again. But right now, he needed to find out what was going on with the strange events that had been happening lately. The only way that would happen would be to confront Rukia herself. Right as he set off to do just that, he felt several large concentration of energy. This was what he would feel before creatures attack but for some reason, it was much stronger than before. Concentrating on the strongest amount of energy, Naruto and his friends once again set off to fight the weird creatures.

Right as he reached the area, several parts of the skies crack opened and in large quantities the creatures poured out making things more complicated. Naruto flashed through some hand seals along with Garra and the others. Making the last seals, several kunai's with seals attached appeared. The group threw the kunai throughout the area before activating the seals blocking any other person from sensing what was about to happen.

Naruto looked up at the large amount of creatures before making a single command that would give him the power to, "_**noboru**_". A large amount of spiritual energy washed over him and his body took on a different appearance. Naruto now adorned a skull mask with long upright horns, dragon wings, and a long tail with a triangle point at the tip. This was one of his released forms that granted him with the ability to throw explosive arrows he created that was stronger than a cero.

Naruto soon found himself creating spears and hurling them only to take down a hand full of creatures at a time. Garra and the others took on a few not in groups so they would escape the barrier they created. This continued for several minutes until the crack in the skies slowly opened more. A large pair of hands reached out and forced it open some more to the point where whatever it was came through in all its glory.

There standing in front of them was a huge version of the mask creatures they fought towering at least 2-6 stories tall. This creature like all the others had a white mask with but also included an elongated nose. It was covered from the head to its feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around the creatures neck is a row of thin white spikes. It had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. Looking at the hands the group noticed the large white hands with long, sharp, and white nails. Naruto prepared himself only to curse his luck when more started pouring out along with other sources far away from them. Though these creatures were nothing at his current level, he couldn't be in two places at once and sending a clone would help much. As if he was given a break, he felt the other sources slowly vanish in the distance signifying that someone else was battling the creatures.

Naruto sighed in relief before chopping down a few of the creatures and went for the last one. Said creature saw Naruto coming towards it and opened his mouth. Naruto watched in fascination as a beam of energy shot from the mouth. Acting on instinct, Naruto unsheathed his sword and placed it in front of him successfully blocking the beam from hitting him. The creature had yet to cease his attack but rather added more power behind his beam. This still had no effect on Naruto. Naruto using a small amount of force pushed the beam towards the creature slitting his mask down the middle. The creature disappeared having its mask destroyed. The other creatures scurried back in the ripples as they began to reclose until there was nothing left behind.

After that was over, Naruto deactivated the seals and stashed them away for another day. He would make sure he got answers from Rukia as soon as he could. Events like this could happen another day unless he found out the cause of it all then solve the issue. The group made their way to the compound unaware that the fight was monitored by a pair of brown eyes holding interest in them. The unknown figure opened thrust a sword forward and a double Japanese door appeared opening for the figure. He walked in and vanished leaving no trace of being here in the first place.

Naruto made it home and went straight to the spa to relax after a warm up in his case. He thought back to the fight with the creatures that had similar mask as he did. 'Those couldn't be an Arrancar, could they? I mean my kaachan never wrote anything about them but they did have similar moves to that of an Arrancar. They do seem too weak to be one unless there are different levels. If there are different ones, then where are they?' That's when it occurred. 'What if is associated to the Garganta and that the Garganta is actually a gate of some sort. That might be those black rips in the air. I'll need to figure out how to do so since the one on the scroll is blacked out and unreadable.' With that last thought, him and his group stepped out the spa and went to eat not noticing that Ichigo and his group had yet to come home. Right as they finished up their food, several spiritual pressures hit getting a groan of annoyance out. He slipped on his clothes and told the others to stay in case something should happen near the compound.

Taking off in the direction the pressure came from; he felt it get stronger before stopping completely. He jumped out in the clearing to find Rukia bound in chains by two guys while his cousin along with Uryu lay on the floor with blood around their bodies indicating that they were injured. Naruto took a good look at the two as they walked through a double door.

The first was a man with brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos. He wore black bodes similar to what you would hear in storied about reapers or Shinigami plus sort of headgear.

The second was a man with slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_ that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wore the same uniform though he also wore a white hiyori along with a white scarf.

They did not acknowledge his existence but kept going until they were through the doors. The doors faded away leaving nothing behind. Naruto made a shadow clone and picked both injured up before taking them back to his oniichan Emi. He took them in a secret part of the clinic no one knew about and had Emi heal them. His senses went hay wired and he immediately drew his sword and lashed at the source only for another sword to block it.

There in the room with him was a light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored hair and gray eyes that was shadowed by his hat. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat. He also wore a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. It was noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of one of the assailants.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this man knowing there was a lot to him seeing as he was able to get this close to him without being detected. Never once did that happen meaning he was highly dangerous or could be.

"Excuse me but who are you and what the hell do you want?" The man gave a hearty laugh before replying.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara and I came to ensure that Ichigo doesn't lose his powers. I will need to take him with me so he could keep his Shinigami powers." Naruto looked at the clothes and noticed that it was the same as the other guys.

"I'm guessing Rukia was a soul reaper too and that the others that took her away were the same. Does this mean she was a criminal from wherever she came from?"

"To them she is since she gave humans Shinigami powers or so they think. To give away their powers to a human is a crime though the amount of reiatsu he had indicates he already had soul reaper powers to begin with." Naruto let that all soak in but something seemed off.

"How do you know all of this and how are you involved in all of this?" Kisuke gave him a fake smile but inside he wondered how sharp his mind was.

"Well you see I sealed away something important inside Rukia's body which is a gigai by the way. A gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with humans. There was an incident that forced her to give Ichigo a few of her powers though it only activated it. She lost her powers due to my little invention though she thinks she lost it to Ichigo. Her powers are actually temporarily sealed away until I remove my object. I am an inventor and an ex-Shinigami too so I know some things. Now how about you telling me about how you could not only see soul reapers but how did you obtain powers of a hollow." Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"What the hell is a hollow? Well whatever it is, I'm not one but an Arrancar instead." Kisuke's eyes widened. He looked keenly at the new discovery in front of him.

"I guess you don't know that an Arrancar is just a type of hollow. A hollow is a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They usually have some sort of mask to show what they are but I don't see one. There mask are always showing since they can't actually get rid of it even if it's just a small piece left. You don't have that or the hole that shows on their bodies so you must be a new type of hollow." Naruto thought about the new information.

"So if I saw a creature with a white mask, then that is a hollow." Kisuke nodded his head clarifying what those creatures Naruto fought were.

"Alright after I patch him up then you'll be free to take him. But why would you want him to regain his powers unless you want something. Kisuke smiled.

"I actually wanted to train him so he would be able to retrieve my object for me in Soul society. I want to make sure no one gets their hands on my work."

"Tell me when you are about to send him off to this Soul society. I would like to accompany him on his journey to ensure you get your little work back plus Ichigo coming back home alive. There is something else I would like to get and it is called a little visit to ass whooping land with those two ass holes that hurt my cousin and friend."

"Oh you mean Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. The red head is his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Anyone wearing the same outfit as Byakuya is a captain. Just be sure to look at their backs for their ranks."

"I'll make sure to do just that." There was an awkward silence except for the sound emitted from Emi's glowing hands. "Hey Kisuke, you said you were an inventor right?" At this he nodded his head. "Well I'm sort of an inventor myself though you won't be familiar with what I invent. Come with me and I'll show you." He led Kisuke out of the clinic and to his secret lab where he created dangerous seals.

Once they made it, Naruto led Kisuke to a wall where he hung a few seals. Kisuke moved up to get a closer view only to see weird symbols.

"That is known as fuinjutsu. With that you could do many things such as seal things away, teleport, make bombs, and make your home stronger and many others depending on your skill level. I'll give you a demonstration right now." Naruto grabbed to seals and placed them on opposite sides of the room. After activating them, he simple vanished from one side of the room to the other impressing Kisuke.

"How far can use the seals to travel?" Naruto thought about it for a second.

"I don't really know but I guess it depends on the amount of power. The farthest I traveled was from the elemental nations to here in one transport." Kisuke's eyes almost fell out knowing that was a long distance from Karakura town. "I do have other seals but they are a little too dangerous for a demonstration. So what do you think about my seals?" Kisuke grinned madly.

"Do you want to work together utilizing my skills in creating weapons and other things along with you sealing abilities? We could create wonderful things together."

"That sounds like a good plan Kisuke. How about the two of us create a new lab away from my compound? You seem like the type of guy that would end up blowing things us attempting something dangerous." Kisuke scratched the back of his head and chuckled making whatever Naruto said about him sound possible.

"That sounds like a great Idea but I'll need to include an associate of mine. Could I by any chance grab Ichigo now?" Naruto nodded his head and led him back to the where Ichigo was held. Kisuke grabbed his body and led Naruto back to his candy store. They went to a secret area where Naruto was greeted to two children, a black cat, and a large bulky man.

"The boy's name is Jinta Hanakari." Jinta is a small boy with red hair. He wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up.

"The girl's name is Ururu Tsumugiya." Ururu is a young-looking girl who wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, and the rest in pigtails with pink ties.

"The guy's name is Tessai Tsukabishi." Tessai Tsukabishi is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"And last is my cat, Yoruichi." Naruto looked at each figure before heading over to the cat and rubbing it. He placed a firm grasp on the cat so it wouldn't run for it and chakra disrupting her transformation. In a poof of smoke a naked dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair stood there with an amused smirk. She kept her hair up in a long ponytail. She had the body of a goddess in Naruto's opinion. She had firm DD-cups, flat toned stomach, soft curves on her sides, soft round ass, and slender legs. Naruto's eyes scanned her keenly.

"Are you done staring at me or should I rotate to give you a better view?" Naruto smiled at her flirt attempt and decided to play in on her game.

"Why not, I'm sure my three girlfriends would surly like you to join us. I am trying to rebuild my clan after all and having you would ensure beautiful children. Do you have a boyfriend that you're seeing?" Yoruichi blushed and cursed inwardly for doing so. She couldn't believe she lost at her own flirting game. A forced cough caught their attention.

"As much as this amuses me, why don't we get to the reason we are here shall we." Naruto smiled before giving his own introduction.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a hollow though Kisuke said I'm different since I don't have the physical appearance as one right now. I and Kisuke came up with an idea to create a lab where we will combine our skill area and create some cool inventions. I came here to get associated with his people and know I think I will do the same now." Naruto pulled out a seal and activated it pulling out Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, Emi, and Haku.

"The red head is Garra, the blonde women are my girlfriend Temari, the guy with make-up "War paint" is Kankuro, the purple head is my girlfriend Anko, the little blonde is my oniichan Emi, and the black haired one is also my girlfriend Haku." He introduced his friend to the others in the same manner he introduce them. While they did so, Haku eyed Yoruichi like a piece of candy. Since they started sharing Naruto, she developed a liking to women too and right about now, she wanted to violate the women she was staring at. Naruto saw the lust filled stare towards her.

"It seems that Haku has taken a liking to you Yoruichi. Why don't you and the ladies talk it out? Kankuro, you are wanted down here with us about another lab." Haku grabbed Yoruichi by the arm and led her out with a lust filled Anko and Temari in tow. Tessai covered up Jinta's and Ururu's eyes while he and Kisuke had a slight nose bleed at what would soon happen already seeing the lust in their eyes. Emi didn't know what happened but said nothing as her aniki seemed busy.

Naruto looked at Kankuro before speaking. "He specializes in puppet arts and poison creation. He creates compartments in his puppets that store many weapons so I think he would be great for creating unique weapons by combining your weapons into greater ones. Why don't you show them a demonstration?" Kankuro looked at Naruto in awe at the fact that he spoke highly of his skills. Snapping out of his stupor, he demonstrated a few puppet skills such as launching weapons from secret compartments making Kisuke, and the others impress. It was then they decided that Naruto, Kankuro, Kisuke, and Tessai would be the founders of the soon to built lab. After a few hours f talk, they decided the location of the base along with responsibilities. Naruto was responsible for setting up teleportation points so that it was the only way in and out and other seals, Kankuro was given the responsibility to set up traps throughout the base, Tessai was given the task to move any machine supplied from both Kisuke and Naruto to the base, and Kisuke was charged with powering up the building seeing as his own base had a lot of power.

Right after that was done, Naruto and Kankuro walked to see Garra waiting for them. He told them where the girls were and the three went to collect them only to find them getting dressed. Naruto noticed the sweat glistening from their bodies and their scents on each other.

"Well it seems you ladies were having a wonderful time." Haku smiled before dropping the big news.

"Yoruichi is joining your harem Naruto-kun. I can't wait until we have sex Naruto-kun, we'll satisfy you in many ways." Yoruichi stood up and walked over to him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I would surely like to test you out whenever I can." Naruto blushed. It was then an idea occurred.

"You know I have a large compound currently named the Kurosaki/Uzumaki residence. I would be honored if you and the others took one of the mansions so you guys could have a large shop and a home instead of living in the shop. Tell Kisuke any of the other 3 mansions are available. I'm going home to oversee a few projects of my own." He collected his girlfriends and the others before leaving. Yoruichi went straight to Kisuke.

"Well it seems that we were offered a larger place to stay. It's actually with the Kurosaki's meaning Isshin took him up on his offer. Who exactly was he anyway seeing as I got roped into becoming one of his girlfriends not that I mind at all."

"That is Ichigo's cousin Naruto. It must have been from his mother's side. As for that offer, I think Jinta and Ururu would like it there. It has a spa of its own and a hospital." As the words spa left, Jinta and Ururu jumped for joy. "I say we move besides, I haven't seen Isshin in a while so why not a visit. Tessai, could you help pack out clothes? Everything else stays since the mansions are already equipped. Tessai nodded his head and went to pack their clothes. Tessai and the others left leaving Kisuke to help Ichigo regain his soul reaper powers. The good part was that he would be able to skip the moving in a spiritual pressure exercise since he still had some hollow powers not knowing exactly where he got it from but had an idea.

Tessai carried an abnormal wagon full of clothes to the location Kisuke told him. Jinta and Ururu followed eagerly wanting to see the place for their first time. Once they reached the secluded area, he spotted Naruto making what he now knew as seals. He watched as the seal glowed before fading away from the naked eye. Tessai could not detect anyone in the compound thus guessing it was a seal to hide their presence. Naruto created shadow clones and helped him bring the wagon to the compound where he also helped them unpack. After doing so, the two children ran towards the spa after a painfully long walk. Naruto led Tessai to the clinic.

"This Tessai is the clinic though for some reason Isshin don't really use it unless it was an emergency. I'm sure you could use it though for whatever purpose you would use it for. Everything in here is at your disposal. I will be placing my new seals to put a barrier over this compound shielding it from outsiders and possible enemies of yours and mines. Only those with a special seal I created will be able to see and enter it. I will send clones to give out the seals to those who lived here along with Ichigo's friends." Naruto created several clones ad had them go after every person who lived in the compound and the ones who visited them often. He himself applied the seal on Tessai before leaving. The seal was place on their arms in the form of a swirl.

Naruto went to do some last minute training and finish create s few jutsu he was working on knowing his journey to soul society would not be an easy one. He called Garra and the others and told them about the journey he would take with Ichigo. They naturally told him they would come along too knowing this journey into enemy territory wouldn't be an easy one.

One week later, Ichigo had regained his power back and more. His sword changed to that of a black and silver giant butcher knife. For some reason, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu had more spiritual energy than before. Naruto guessed that Chad and Orihime gained powers while Uryu grew stronger already knowing he had them before. His group had grown stronger as well having to fight unnatural creatures several times.

Ichigo looked on in surprise at the help Kisuke had brought. He was told that there would be help on the way but he never thought it would actually be his cousin and his friends except for Emi since it was going to be dangerous and Anko who said she would watch over Emi. Naruto looked over Yoruichi in her cat form. He guessed that Ichigo and the others had not found out about her human form yet. He would be in for a surprise at his girlfriend's appearance. Naruto had got to know her enough until he was sure he could tell them his secret. He told them a brief description about his life only for him to receive a hug and a kiss from Yoruichi. They then told Naruto a brief story about them being banished for something that happened years ago but never said what it was as it was a longer story than his.

He was brought out of his musing when Kisuke opened the portal and the group made a dash for it. The ninjas easily cleared through without a problem while the others flew out after nearly getting swept away by the Kōtotsu. Naruto watched with humor as Yoruichi berated Orihime for almost getting them trapped in the middle dimension where they would spend the rest of their lives. Seeing a cat reprimand a human was a sight to see.

"Hey Yoruichi, me and my group will split up while you take Ichigo and the others with you." Before she could say anything, Naruto and the others transformed into what seems like a group on newbie soul reapers. "We'll explore the place for a bit under disguise so you don't need to worry about our safety." The small group took off leaving a stunned Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi seeing not only how he transformed but in Yoruichi's case, how fast he came up with a plan. She turned around to lead her group only to find Ichigo running towards the area where Rukia was heading. She guessed that he just decided to go to the only part of soul society that looks important.

Naruto, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, and Haku managed to lie to the huge gate guardian allowing them to pass through. As soon as they reached pass the gate, they felt a spike in energy. Naruto recognized it as Ichigo but the other one he guessed was a gate guardian. Naruto could only shake his head at his cousin's brashness. Finding the closest Shinigami, Naruto probed into his mind on information about soul society before leaving him unconscious in an alley. Armed with new knowledge, Naruto had his group transform to blend in more after finding out that there were different squads in soul society meaning they would have to take on the appearance of one of their squad members. Each of them voted for the squad they would pose as and the squad they chose was the 11th division, a direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat. They all took the appearance of rough looking characters before separating their own way.

Naruto once away from his group made shadow clones to pose as weaker people of the 11th division. He made special note as to how each squad act towards each other and imitated his group's attitude successfully allowing him to blend in perfectly. 'Man it's so easy to infiltrate this place. They really need to crank up some security around here or something.' The sound of blade cutting through the wind caught his ear. On instinct, Naruto duck the razor sharp jagged blade. Turning around, he was greeted by a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's _haori_ that has a ragged look to it. He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right eye. On his shoulder was a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and the Lieutenant insignia on her arm. The big man looked for Naruto.

"You may be able to fool most of my members into thinking you are one of us but you can't fool me. I know my men are weaker except a few so seeing you dodge that attack without ease shows me you are a strong opponent. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th division and the girl on my shoulder is Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of the 11th division. Now let's get straight to the point or rather fight. I want to see just how strong you are." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes before Yachiru leapt from his shoulder and to the side lines. Naruto was forced to dodge yet another deadly sword attack over and over. He found himself pressed on dodging as the speed increased. Deciding to take this into an open area, Naruto turned to Kenpachi.


	12. DA chapter twelve

"Let's take this outside of the district into the forest where hollows go. This should make our fight more interesting don't you think Kenpachi." He smiled wickedly. "Now that sounds like a plan um-"he did not get his name. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and your about to go into a world of pain." Naruto took off with Kenpachi and Yachiru following right behind him. They soon went outside of the walls at least 10 miles away before the fight immediately broke out between Kenpachi and Naruto. Not soon after arriving, Naruto pulled out his sword and charged at Kenpachi. Their blades met with such force creating a small crater under his feet. Kenpachi increase his spiritual pressure as did Naruto. The two separated only before charging at each other once more sending shockwaves across the field. The odd thing was not once did one slash the other impressing Kenpachi of his speed and sword ability to fight on par with a captain. He doubts that Naruto was even able to cut him and we were willing to test that. He jumped back before making his declaration. "Hey kid, I'll give you the opportunity to get a free cut on my body anywhere. If you can cut me, then it will prove that you are worthy of my time and that I could finally go all out on someone for the first time in several years. I'll even sheath my sword." He did just that and opened his robe revealing his muscular frame. Naruto not wasting this opportunity slashed him across the chest creating a gash on his body. Kenpachi lit up with excitement before he reached for the eye patch and removed it. His spiritual pressure multiplied by 5 making it hard to breathe for Naruto. Naruto knew his level one form would be enough so he skipped to his level 2 form.

"_Yami __Supureddo_**"** Naruto grows a pair of black dragon wings; his skull mask grows upward horns, and a long thin tail with a triangle point at the end. His hair then grew down to his back then darkens along with his spiritual pressure shooting up to high levels indicating a second transformation right after the first. The two pressure combined was felt by the people of soul society and Naruto was willing to bet that. He needed to end the battle quickly. Kenpachi and Yachiru upon seeing the hollow mask knew this wasn't a normal opponent but that didn't matter since he was now on his level. He knew he too would need to end this already knowing soul society must have felt the hollow energy.

"Well seeing as you have hollow abilities and that others will be here soon, how about we use the strongest attacks pouring everything into it. I want to see who is the strongest of us two at our current level though I am at my highest right now." Naruto smiled before the two channeled as much reiatsu as they could before charging at each other. As they made contact with each other, they were enveloped in a huge explosion destroying many things around them. As the smoke cleared, both contestants were on the floor sporting large gashes across their chest. Several sources were closing in so Naruto transformed back into his normal self before taking off. Kenpachi on the other hand went down face first in the ground with a single thought. 'I guess he was stronger after all but only slightly. But still, he won.' His world turned black as he succumbed to unconsciousness. Yachiru clapped that her Kenpachi was happy with his battle and knew he would seek out Naruto later. "I guess you have a person interested in you now Fishy-kun." Several medics came and retrieved the fallen Shinigami. Upon seeing the damage of the area and no signs of a hollow being killed but rather injured judging by the two sets of blood on the field, this hollow was on par with a captain scaring that were close by. This motivated them to leave the area as soon as possible seeing a powerhouse taken down by a hollow. They would report this finding as soon as they could.

Naruto continued to heal as he went away. He already had natural healing abilities so using a healing jutsu sped things up. Looking back to that fight, he realized that his second form was stronger than a captain if not only by a few centimeters meaning not by much at all. He opened his senses and searched for his friends. Once located, he found their location and went over there. Once he saw them, he knew they came out of battle based on the blood on their clothes. He made a guess as to what happened.

"Let me guess, you ran into a few individuals from squad 11 and fought them. We need to change into something else before we end up drawing more attention to ourselves. I think the 2nd division squad would work to our advantage. They use hand to hand combat along with stealth." The others agreed before turning into how Naruto described the, figured dressed in all black and hid their face with a cloth hiding their identities. They hid in the shadows just as the anbu of their villages did. They found a place to rest and it was there they turned in. Naruto used a few seals to hide them away from being seeing or sensed by anyone.

The next day, they were awakening by the sounds of bells and footsteps running as if they were being invaded. Looking up in the skies, the group saw a sphere enter then separated into four sections all heading in opposite directions from each other. Naruto could only wonder why the others would make such a huge entrance but if they liked flashy entrances, then who was he to get angry at. He and the others sank away in the shadows not wanting to be found out yet.

Meanwhile Ichigo was running through the maze-like area with a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a vest, scarf, bandanna, and pair of goggles. He was Ganju Shiba. He accompanied this trip after his sister Kukaku Shiba sent him to help her friend Yoruichi Shihoin on their journey to save Rukia from being executed. He wondered where Naruto and the others were but Yoruichi told him that they infiltrated soul society and was probably blending in right now. Turning another corner, he cursed his luck as he ran into two figures with bandages around them as if they were recovering from injuries.

The first was a bald man with mall red markings at the outer corner of his eyes. Unlike most Shinigami he saw, he doesn't seem to wear _tabi_ with his sandals on. He was geared in the standard Shinigami robes. The second person wore the standard Shinigami uniform with some customizations such as an orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, Purple and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. These two were Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13. As for the injuries, they received them from a certain ninja group. Looking over at Ganju, he was about to tell him to prepare for a fight only to see him run off like the coward he was.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU BIG COWARD?" Yumichika sighed before taking off leaving Ichigo and Madarame to themselves. Ichigo wondered how he out of all people ended up stuck with the moron or king of morons. Drawing his blade, he prepared for a fight of his life.

"So Baldy, what happened to you? You look like you fought before you reached here based on the bandages covering your body. Did you come from hollow hunting or something?"

"Unfortunately, no for the hollow hunting part though I wish it was so. I got into a fight with a sand, wind, ice, and puppet manipulating Ryoka. I've never seen someone use those abilities like that before. Even with my partner beside me, we were beaten pretty badly. I'd say they were all on par with our lieutenants and that's nothing to sneeze at. Anyone stronger than those two would be over kill." Ichigo smiled before making a comment about his cousin.

"But there is someone that is stronger than them and I'm guessing he was separated from the group at the time. He looks like me except he has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Then there's the whisker marks on his cheeks. You'll hear about him soon enough."

"Well that sounds like something to look forward to. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, what's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm going to kick your ass." The two charged at each other with the intent to win thus staring Ichigo's first battle with an official soul reaper.

Meanwhile Ganju used his unique ability to create escape holes in the walls. Yumichika grew pissed that his enemy was running instead of fighting. Feeling two separate reiatsu flare, he was tempted to go back and fight and giving into his temptation, he turned back and went towards the fight leaving a relieved Ganju who had yet stopped running. Yumichika ran until he found the orange haired kid fighting on even grounds with his partner. The way he was fighting was one he had yet to witness before. He would use the tasseled cloth on the blade to swing the giant cleaver around in the form a helicopter but the direction he was swinging it was one to blend their opponents into pieces. Madarame sensed his partner standing by and guessed he got tired of running.

"Well it seems you partner ditched you Ichigo. I guess my partner Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 would like to fight and once we find an opponent that is worth fighting, we will fight." Ichigo jumped back and used what little knowledge he learned about being a ninja. He summoned 20 shadow clones already being told that he had large chakra reserves from his mother's side. The two Shinigami was surprised but thought this was a distraction already being familiar with a kido spell known was clones being illusions of course. That is until the so called illusions ran and struck him in the face. Yumichika jumped back just in time for the others avoid kicks and blows. Ichigo knowing those clones wouldn't be enough summoned 30 more clones to add with the already 20 then gave them a scroll filled with explosives he received from Naruto. The Ichigo clones unseal several scrolls of explosives before turning to a nervous Shinigami.

Madarame saw his partner take off with the clones in tow. Not even 2 minutes later, a series of explosives went of every now and then.

"Solid clones and explosives to take on to seated officers. I like your fighting spirit plus that's what our squad is about. We were actually joking about the two of us fighting you at the same time. That would be a dishonor to anyone to gang up on one person except you case. Creating copies of you is something I wouldn't expect at all. Let's get back to our fight shall we." The both gripped their swords and charged once more.

Yumichika ran away from the 50 madman with explosives. 'Where the hell are they getting these explosives from? That scroll should carry anything but ink on it. It's like those things are portable dimensions filled with thousands of explosives.' The thought of 50 clones carry thousands of explosives sent shivers down his spine. Looking back, all he saw was blades with tags that explode. 'If the blade doesn't hit me then I'm sure the explosion will. Why don't we have cool things like that?' Anime tears fell from his eyes as he took off.

He turned the corner only to make a swift duck avoid a yellow arc of reiatsu. The arc easily cut through the 50 clones and 50 scrolls dropped on the floor before combining into one. Yumichika grabbed the scroll and tucked it in for something to present later. Turning to thank his savior, his words hitched in his throat at the sight of his captain, Kenpachi sporting a large bandage. Yachiru looked on in amusement.

"Um Kenpachi, what happened to you?" He chuckled in amusement. Yachiru was the first to answer.

"Fishy-kun beat him in a fight. He had bright yellow hair and foxy whiskers. That's it; Fishy-fox is his new nickname." The two could only sweat drop at her antics. Kenpachi seeing him in bandages questioned him.

"What the hell happened to you Yumichika?" He brushed his hair back.

"Apparently friends of the person you fought kicked our ass. They were at least lieutenant level fighters with unique abilities. One control sand and has an automatic defense using shield meaning the sand acts on its own. The others control wind, ice, and wooden puppets with chemicals such as poisons and paralyzing ones. There are others too but I have yet to counter them. The ones we encountered did not smash through our barrier. They were already in here so they must know some type of stealth to actually come here without alerting us."

"Or a disguise of our group along with acting likes a member of our squad. It's how they were able to get in here. I found him impersonating our squad member but messed up when I tried to injure him. He dodged by attack showing he was not a weak person and you know our squad don't have too many strong members." Yumichika knew what he was talking about. Their standard of strength was higher than the normal standard for Shinigami. While weak in their eyes, they were strong compared to certain others.

"Well Madarame is fighting someone right now on equal footing. Those guys chasing me with explosives were solid clones he created when I made a joke about a two on one fight. His partner ran off to hide somewhere. I was disappointed when he would turn around to fight me."

"Well why don't we check on his progress?" As soon as Kenpachi said those words, Madarame's reiatsu spiked along with Ichigo's before Madarame's dropped to almost unreadable levels. The other source dropped low but not as low as Madarame's. The group made their way in the direction with Yumichika leading the way to find Madarame on the floor in his own blood. There was another spot of blood meaning the other was injured. Yumichika picked up Madarame's body and took off in the direction of the infirmary leaving Yachiru to guide the way.

Ichigo stumbled a bit losing his footing only to be caught before hitting the floor.

"Don't worry Ichigo, just rest while I patch you up." He looked up to see blonde hair and whiskers. Naruto placed Ichigo's arm over his shoulders and took off. He sensed Yoruichi approach him.

"Hey Yoruichi, I found out some information on Rukia's execution and I think we should train first before heading there." She nodded before saying something that froze him in his tracks.

"I'll show you a place to where we could train for a while but once I get there, I want to know about your hollow powers." Naruto could only nod. Yoruichi led them to a hidden cave with a similar underground space as the candy shop. Naruto had some shadow clones gather the others before Yoruichi pulled him aside.

"Alright, I want to know everything about how you have hollow powers and any secret. As a matter of fact, I want you to start with your childhood and up." Naruto motioned for her to sit before beginning his tale. She sat next to him and waited for him to begin.

"Well a quick over view is that a nine tail fox attacked our village for unknown reasons. My father in the last ditch of effort ripped the soul from the beast and sealed it in away in my body just as my umbilical cord was recently cut. The technique cost him his life but before he died, he wrote a letter explaining that I was to be viewed a hero for keeping the beast at bay but they didn't. Instead I was tortured and abused mentally and physically. I was given an apartment around the age of 5 where I found a scroll belonging to my family on Arrancar's techniques so I'm guessing a hollow was somehow able to produce thus explaining my power. I've been able to use it since I was little and only grew stronger with it. As for the demon fox, I released him somewhere else but kept the whiskers. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes why do you and Ichigo look so much alike?" Naruto smiled.

"Ichigo is my cousin since my kaachan and his kaachan were twin sisters. He will most likely have hollow powers but he is more of a soul reaper probably getting it from his father."

"Oh so you do know about his father being a Shinigami or ex-Shinigami. Why didn't you tell him yet?"

"It's not my place to blow other people's secrets but it was a guess you just confirmed it." Yoruichi gained a tick mark on her head and Naruto laughed at her expense. "You know you look cute when you're mad." She blushed before countering with her own flirt.

"I know I'm cute but what about you my whiskered fox." She purred in his ears sending shivers down his spine. "You know Naruto; I haven't had a good fuck since I was born. I'm guessing you know what this means don't you Na-ru-to?" She licked his earlobe slowly. Shivers of anticipation went through him.

She nipped his ear every once in a while before trailing off to his neck planting soft kisses. Naruto found the urge to pounce on her tempting by now. She moved in front of him and pushed him gently on the floor. As she planted soft kisses on his neck, she unbuttoned his shirt and placed soft kisses on his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way by now and she was moving towards the large bulge in his pants. She unzipped his pants and allowed for his rod of glory to extend out. Taking it with her one hand, she moved her mouth to it and gave it a few experimental licks to taste it.

After getting the taste in her mouth, she slowly allowed for the cock to slide in her mouth only to smirk on the inside when his breathing stopped for a few seconds. She opened her mouth wider and allowed it to move until she felt it touched her throat. She hummed sending shivers of pleasure through his body before bobbing up and down.

Naruto heard the sounds of slurping and a wet sensation in his lower region. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling but felt guilty for having pleasure while she didn't. He stopped her making her wonder why.

"I want you to remove your clothes and face your vagina towards my face." She caught on to what he wants and did so. She had her women hood hover over his face while she went back to what she started. Naruto spread her legs apart more getting a better view of her area. Seeing a small nub tucked away, Naruto pulled back the small covering and gave it a gentle lick. Yoruichi buckled for a second as an immense pleasure washed over her. Naruto seeing her reaction licked the same area over and over before adding chakra to his tongue. Right as he did this, juices shot out and into his mouth. Yoruichi let out a moan feeling pleasure like she never experienced before.

Naruto did the same only for her to squirt again minutes later. Trying the process again, it took a little longer to do so but he made her squirt once more. Yoruichi not wanting to be outdone swirled her tongue around his pole and doubled her bobbing pace allowing it to slide in her throat every now and then. She soon felt his grip on her head and knew what was about to happen. She waited until he came then allowed his sperm to slide down her throat. Wiping off the access sperm and licking it, she got up and looked over to see Naruto as equally sweaty. She planted a kiss on his mouth and had a tongue battle. While they did that, she climbed upon his chest and guides his penis to her entrance rubbing it against her entrance a few times as if asking for him to push forward.

Naruto got the hidden message and pushed forward making her body freeze as he took her virginity away. He rubbed her back in a circular motion to comfort her. Yoruichi allowed her body to adjust before lifting her body up only to impale herself. Repeating the same process, she found it hard to not scream thus she did just that. Naruto found himself pushing forward every time she pushed down until they were moving in a fast paced tempo. His thrust got wet and the sound of wet skin slapping against each other was created soon enough. Naruto wanting to please her until she was out added power behind his thrust. Not able to add as much as he wanted to, Naruto rolled her over so she was now under him allowing him more control.

He allowed himself to go wild on her making his thrust that of a wild animal driving her sexual experience over the edge. He felt her nails dig in his back and for some reason that edged him on to thrust with more wildly. Yoruichi felt her insides clamp on his rod tightly and her toes curled up involuntarily before she had a large release. Not wanting to be the only one to be satisfied, she edged him to keep going. Naruto complied with her demands. They switched in several different positions every once in a while to maximize their pleasure.

Little did they know was that they others were down stairs hearing their love making. Kisuke who arrived through a portal he created to the secret area turned red in embarrassment. Garra being the first one to speak said something causing several nose bleeds from everyone.

"I think I heard a cat and a fox yelping in pleasure. Maybe we should take a peek to see what's going on." Naruto's other girls had several naughty things running through their minds of what they would soon do with Naruto.

Orihime and Tatsuki had naughty thoughts of what they would do to Ichigo. And little did they know, Ichigo had similar thoughts about them as well and cursing himself for having such thoughts about his closest friends but lately he's been having thoughts about them lately and it was distracting him. He silently vowed to confront them about it to set his mind straight.

The sounds of their love making ceased and they all wiped the blood from their noses to cover up their perverted thoughts. Naruto and Yoruichi made their way already dressed. Everyone noticed Yoruichi's limp in her step and both Haku and Temari's lust grew. They looked at each other and gave a nod as if they were saying, 'I've got to try that.'

Yoruichi ignored the looks and got down to business.

"Naruto had picked up information on Rukia and what will happen. Would you explain to then what you learned?" Naruto moved ahead of the group and cleared his throat.

"I learned that Rukia Kuchiki will be executed a little earlier from the original execution date meaning we have one week to learn as much as we can before saving her from being killed by a weapon known as the Sokyoku. It is said to be the most powerful zanpakuto's to exist. We will take her away as soon as they move to the execution area that way she will be in the opening for us. I along with Yoruichi will help everyone prepare by then do I make myself clear?" The others not able to speak answered with a nod instead. It was form there that Naruto and the other started training for the big upcoming events.

One day had passed since the announcement was made. Naruto went to help Tatsuki train in hand to hand combat while helping Orihime in her healing department. Kisuke and Yoruichi went to train Ichigo to better his swordsmen skills and possible achieve Bankai. Temari help Chad find a means to combat long distance fighter while in turn better her close combat skills. Haku and Uryu perfected their deadly aiming skills leaving Kankuro and Garra to do nothing. They decided to go out under disguise to check thing out in soul society.

Garra took on the disguise of a brown haired teen with brown eyes while Kankuro took on the appearance of a black haired teen with brown eyes. Both were blending in as forth division members seeing as they didn't have to show any skills off. The 4th division was known for medical, supply, and Janitorial work ethics. It was because of this that they were looked down upon as weaklings in the soul society. Kankuro and Garra moved around and cleaned soul society while not only gathering information but making mental plans of escapes routes. They were brought out of their musing by a gathering around 2 individual women.

The first one was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short silver hair. Some of her hair is braided on one side of her head. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with a badge on her left arm. The second was a Petite and youthful women with green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. Her uniform consists of a short black _kimono_ with a white _nagajuban_ under it. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wore a traditional wide white _obi_ with a red cord fastening it. On her left sleeve is an armband. In addition she wore a pair of white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a dark red choker.

The guys around them judging by their backs were 11th squad divisions. They didn't seem to be as powerful as the others so this must be the scrums of their squads. They were leering at the two individual girls while making sure she didn't have any place to escape through.

"Come on Isane, how about we get together and get to know each other fully?" He grinned perversely at them.

"How about I show you what a real man is about?"

"Don't mind them; let's get to know each other in a more private area." The group moved closer making the two steps back. Kankuro and Garra growled agitated that these pigs were harassing innocent women. There was not a single trace of vile in their eyes but just pureness to them. They did not react yet because the group of guys had yet to get physical. Should one of them touch them without permission, Garra would raise hell.

One of the Shinigami not being able to control his hormones went behind her and grinds his crotch area against her bottom. Garra being the first to snap let some sand pour out of has small scroll containing sand seeing as his original way of carrying sand was a bit outdated. He had the sand grasp the sex offender and tosses him into a wall. Kankuro unseal his puppet and fired needles coated in paralyzing chemicals knocking out the weak Shinigami. The two women seeing a whole squad down by civilians were surprised. Garra moved towards the two women out of some unknown force.

"Excuse me miss, are you hurt in anyway?" She looked him the eyes and couldn't help but blush. Gaara upon seeing her soft green eyes blushed and looked away as did she. Kankuro seeing his otouto blush couldn't help but smile.

"Well it seems Garra has finally found someone to make hi blush." He turned to the silver haired women. "Are you ok as well Miss?"

"The name is Isane Kotetsu and yes I'm fine. My friend over there is Nemu Kurotsuchi. May I ask to what your names are and I want you real ones. I am the lieutenant of our squad and know everyone there so I know that the two of you aren't members of our squad." Kankuro's smile fell.

"Fine my name is Kankuro and my friends name is Gaara. We don't carry our original last name Sabaku because quite frankly we loathe the bastard of a father. As to our true identities, we can't tell you or we'll be the object of dislike in our squad." He waited for her to buy the last part which was a lie and quite certainly, she did.

"Alright that's good enough for me. Thank you for helping us back there. I do not like to resort to violence and neither does Nemu unless it is a must. What would could you possible gain with violence except the creation of more violence." Kankuro could only nod in agreement already experiencing the ninja life.


	13. DA chapter thirteen

"But the sad part about it is that violence will always be around for many years to come. It's not easy to completely stop violence due to the ignorance that exists in this world. Ignorance is one of the reason violence is so high." He said that last part and thought about Garra's life in Suna. The ignorance towards Garra turned him into a monster. It was only thanks to an understanding individual that Garra changed for the best. Isane looked at the teen in front of her in awe. It seemed that he had a similar understanding of violence as she did. This was the type of man she wanted. She quickly caught herself for thinking ahead not knowing this guy. But for some reason, she felt like she needed to get to know him a little more.

"Hey kankuro, why don't we go have some tea and have a little chat?" Kankuro glowed red at the fact that he would have tea with a beautiful women. This is the first time ever since he did anything with a female at all so he accepted and took off with her leaving Garra and Nemu to continue chatting.

"So Nemu, is there anything you would like to do?" She thought about it for a second.

"Well how about we visit a spa. I would really like to soak up some hot water." Garra thought about it before allowing her to lead the way. She led him to a mixed bath causing him to grow nervous. He didn't think she would take him to an area where both males and females shared a soaking together. His nervousness did not go by unnoticed by Nemu.

"What are you so nervous about Garra? Have you never seen a naked girl before in your life?" His increasing red face confirmed what she needed to know. "Well don't worry about that then, I'll allow you to see what a body looks like." She said this in a calm manner but Garra turned a darker shade of red if possible. She striped her clothes down and Garra looked not wanting to offend her in any way. She turned to him with an impassive look adorned upon her face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She rotated her body a little and Garra felt a small amount of warmness leave his nose. Wiping it off and examining it, he found that he just had a nose bleed. Nemu rolled her eyes at his reaction before relaxing. "You know Garra, why don't you release that energy that covers your appearance. I know that isn't you true appearance and since you're going through so much to hide your appearance, I'm guessing that you are one of the Ryoka that entered here." Garra tensed a bit. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in but may I ask as to why you are here in the first place."

Garra allowed his true appearance to reveal and undressed before joining the waters. "I'm here to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki from being executed. Now why wouldn't you turn us in seeing as you are a Shinigami?" She merely shrugged.

"I'm curious as to how things turn out plus I do have an interest in your sand abilities." Garra eyed her carefully for any type of deception but saw none so he relaxed.

"Do you think Isane will also figure out the fact that we are Ryoka?"

"No she won't be able to figure that out. I was only able to do so due to the fact that I was created with certain abilities. It also helps that my father uses something similar to what you use but he blends in with the environment than take the appearance of an individual. I felt some type of energy around you sort of like a body suit and knew you were hiding something." She looked him in the eyes. "You know now that I got a good look at you, I do find you attractive. I've never been with a male before so it would be interesting to try seeing as we are alone for the time being." Garra smirked.

"Are you asking me on a date Nemu-_chan_?" She stopped and thought things over for a while.

"I guess I am asking for a date. That is interesting indeed. How long will you be available?"

"I'll have about a week or nearly a week. May I ask the reason you would ask this?"

"Well considering my father doesn't give me much social time, I would like you to take me out on a date just as a boyfriend and girlfriend does. I'm not good at these kinds of things so I was hoping an experienced boy such as you would." Garra looked over at her before dropping the bomb.

"I don't have any experience myself but I have a few ideas or I hope I do. I never had a date either but seeing as we're both new at this, why don't we both learn together. There is also the fact that you won't have to feel embarrassed in front of me or vice versa should one of us make a mistake. How does that sound to you?"

"Well that sounds like a great idea. Where will we meet up and what time shall it be?" Garra thought it over.

"Well why don't we meet here and relax for a bit before trying one of these dates. I will secretly acquire information on this occasion called date. Will you be able to come here?"

"Hai, I will for this week since you and your friends have caused a stir around here." The two stayed in silence not that it bothered Garra, since he was use to this but he wanted to keep her occupied for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Would you like to go out and eat something after a few minutes of soaking? Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more if you may."

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you go first?"

"Alright, my Name is Garra Uzumaki adopted by the Uzumaki clan. My likes are salted tongue , gizzard, friends, family, and arrogant stuck up assholes. My dislikes are sweet bean jelly and marron glace. My hobbies are cultivating cacti and my dream is to settle down and create a family with someone who would show me what love is."

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. My likes are pike fish, human experimentation, my father and reading every single character published in Seireitei Communication. My dislikes are onions and my hobbies are relaxing. My dream for the future is to make my father proud and have a family one day." Garra tucked away that information for later.

"Now how about we find a place for us to eat? I could use some salted tongue or some gizzards by now." She agreed before putting on their clothes then leaving from the spa area to get some food to eat.

**Konoha**

**During the Two years Naruto and the gang trained**

After Naruto and the gang left, the council did a search for Naruto's compound only to found none. Not liking the results, they turned to Danzo to help them find it. He too failed but managed to get everyone associated with Naruto leading to Hinata being the object of the civilian's hate. Since Anko, Naruto, and his supposedly sister wasn't around, they chose to scorn Hinata and give her a new nickname, 'demon whore'. They did not lay a hand on her or refused her service as they did with Anko and Naruto seeing as she was still a Hyuga no matter what but they still inflicted emotional pain towards her.

Hinata felt crushed after Naruto left without telling her. She's been miserable ever since Naruto left but guessed that he did so in order to protect his little sister. She already deducted that these people would physically harm him should opportunity arises. Her love and respect for him only increased when she realized the pain he must had endured when he was here. She vowed to train until she was strong enough to get her love interest back even to go as far as going to the new Hokage, an angry Tsunade Senju whom was brought back by none other than Jiraiya. It seems that Hiruzen had selected her to lead the village and after a few talks, she agreed to return to the village and lead it. Tsunade took on Sakura, Hinata, and Ino as students and so their hellish training began.

Upon her first arrival in Konoha after Jiraiya took her down a guilt trip using the fact that her Dan wanted to protect the village along with her brother Nawaki, she went through every record of the village to find that the son of the Yondaime and her godson was banished. She demanded the Intel on what happened only to become pissed. They banished him because of a power that he might have inherited from the Minato. Upon hearing where the power might have originated from, the civilian side engaged in a shouting contest to bring him back making the Shinobi side question their mentality. These people were flopping back and forth with their decisions. First they wanted him gone then they wanted him to stay. Now they want him back again. This was a good thing for Hiashi and Tsume who had yet to give up on the flying Inuzuka or Hyuga member. Hiashi still encouraged his daughter to stay true to her heart and never give up on Naruto while Tsume and Hana made plans to get him to produce with them.

Then came the shocker when after one year passed since Naruto's leaving, the Aburame clan produced a child with Naruto's blood. She questioned them secretly to find that Naruto produced a child with council member Shibi's niece Masami Aburame. They named the boy Himoto Aburame. She scanned his genes to find out which abilities he possessed to find that he gained strong affinities over fire and wind but that was all he gained though the aburame seemed pleased seeing as these were add on to his soon to be bug wielding abilities. His chakra was noticeable different too making the Aburame believe that his bugs would be special. Of course the news of their baby didn't stay a secret when one of the nurses who made the discovery told someone else and in no time, the whole village knew. They did not treat them any differently than they did meaning they were still ignored as usual. This mattered not to them as they were use to this treatment before but not a single member let their guard down seeing how Naruto and now Hinata were treated.

Tsunade along with Danzo and the elders sent out trackers to find Naruto only to come up empty. His trace just seemed to vanish from the face of the earth so here they were once again having another meeting. Tsunade looked around at the faces before her. Jiraiya stood next to her with a grim look on his face. Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, she told them their lack of findings.

"It seems that we failed to once again find Naruto even with the help of Jiraiya's spy network. The fact that no one has heard a word of either him or Anko surprises me. Almost everyone knows of konoha's once torture specialist so finding her shouldn't have been this complicated. Does anyone have a suggestion on how to go about finding him and maybe even the last Uchiha?"The civilian side seemed please when she mentioned Sasuke. No one said a word already trying to think of ways to find the elusive blonde. This was worse than when he was here seeing as he was capable of hiding from anbu. But now he had more places to hide unlike before when all the areas he hid were in konoha. It was Shibi that thought of something.

"I have an idea Hokage-sama but it will require some time. We could track his scent along with Sasuke's using a _**Bikochu**_ beetle. They will be able to find Naruto no matter how far he is but the only problem is that the next batch will be hatched two weeks from now and only hatch once every 10 years. There is the possibility that other villages will come after them as well. We will have to bring an item of Naruto so that as soon as they hatch, they will go after the first scent that it comes into contact with. I would suggest that you send a team over there immediately. There is only one area where they would be found." He pulled out a map and pin pointed the area where the beetle would be found. Tsunade seeing this as her only chance would use this opportunity to find her distant relative.

"Alright I will send a team to find this beetle. I will send team 8 along with Hinata for this mission. With Shino's insects, Kiba's nose, Hinata's eyes, and Ami as backup, I sure they will be able to handle this mission effectively. Does anyone have any objection?" She waited for any signs but saw none. "Good, I'll send anbu to gather and dispatch the team immediately." She summoned an anbu to get the team selected and handed them their mission scroll.

Hinata met up with Kurenai and her team and the gates. She spotted Shino silently waiting for her and Kiba flirting with Ami. It seems that Kiba gave up on her making her sigh in relief. Ami had given up on Sasuke and focused on Kiba seeing as Sasuke showed no interest in girls plus he wasn't there. She had needs to be fulfilled and if he wasn't there then he was out of luck. Kiba was the second best choice out of the group of boys to graduate with her so naturally she chose him. Kurenai cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Alright team, we have been entrusted with a very important mission from the Hokage to get a_** Bikochu**_ beetle then allow the insect to get Naruto's scent. The council members want him to produce children after hearing some information about his powers and his genes that is similar to Tobirama. They have reason to believe that he is Tsunade's distant relative but that hasn't been proven yet. Do you have an item of Naruto and Sasuke Hinata? I'm pretty sure Sakura had several items from him." Hinata pulled out her necklace along with Sasuke's underwear. Kiba went to sniff the necklace but avoided the underwear.

"That's Naruto's scent alright, he always did have a fox scent on him for some reason along with a few others." Kurenai seeing this turned to face their journey ahead.

"Alright guys we have to be quick about this before any others find the bugs before we do. We will need to get a jump onto things.

**Soul Society**

Kankuro and Isane after wandering around for a while made a stop to have lunch. It was there they go to know each other. Kankuro couldn't help but stare at the shy beauty in front of him. She was everything he wanted in a girl that was nice to him and strong too. This woman had both and more and there was no way in hell he would allow her to slip through his hands.

"Say Isane, I know we just met in all but for some reason I can't help but feel attracted towards you. What I'm trying to say is that will you be interested in dating me. Life as a soul reaper is short and I would at least like to have at least date once in my life." Isane thought about it deeply.

"Well Unohana-sama always did encourage that I find a man to settle down with one day and I do find you attractive plus you do have a good personality though rough on the edges. I would love to give this date a chance seeing as I'm currently single and have been for many years now." A look of disbelieve was plastered on Kankuro's face.

"What do you mean single for years? A girl as beautiful as you should have guys lining up hoping to get a chance with you." Isane blushed at the attention she was getting from the interesting boy in front of her and the people watching the scene in interest.

"Thank you Kankuro for the compliment."

"I was just stating the obvious facts. I guess people here are too blind to see beauty even if it kicks ass in style. But then again, if they did saw you then I wouldn't have been able to have this wonderful lunch with you right now. This made my day but too bad this won't last long seeing as the whole Ryoka incident plus the execution for Rukia less than a week from now. What do you think about her anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to think anymore. There have been weird incidents such as one of our captains being killed recently. Things here have become tense and people are becoming agitated with each other. I do hope this blows over soon or things will get ugly sometime soon. I hope things end for the better because if things get any worse, I don't know how soul society will handle this." Kankuro saw the tension and guessed that if things got any worse, then nothing short of a civil war between squads will break out. There was already the noticeable tension between squads so any spark would ignite fights down the line.

"Well whatever it is won't be nice for soul society. These squads shouldn't treat each other badly seeing as they all need each other to survive. What would happen if there was no medic squad to heal the fighters? The death rates will surely be high then if there are no fighters, then what will happen to the innocent souls. Hollows would surely have a feast for several years until a protector comes along and fight for this place. These are only two of the squads that play important roles. These squads need to learn a little more about team work."

Isane could only stare in awe at how well he seemed to think things through. "You know what you said is true but some individuals are too ignorant to change their ways even if it is for the best. People need to be more like you and maybe we would improve beyond our current level." Kankuro blushed at the praise he was receiving right now.

"Well since we are on the subject of soul society; why not share our opinions on each squad. Maybe we could see each other's view point of things and work to improve things. This way we could also get a better understanding on things from different point of views."

"I think I'll like that very much. We could use the week we have to talk one on one." This being said set what they would be doing for the entire week.

**Unnamed forest**

Kurenai and the others made it to the breeding grounds for the _**Bikochu**_ beetle within hours and started searching around unaware that another group from Iwa was searching for the same bugs as well. This group was the Kamizuru clan of Iwa. They were searching for the _**Bikochu**_ beetle in order to find the first Tsuchikage's secret scroll which contained forbidden techniques for bug user ninjas. By gaining said scroll, the three believed that they would gain strength to regain their former glory before their fight with the Aburame clan during a small invasion in konoha. They were beaten badly and loss their status and respect from their village. Over the years, they strived to regain that only to lose every turn they made until only three members were left. These three members just so happen are the grand children of the Shodai Tsuchikage. They too were aware of the fact Konoha Nins were searching for the _**Bikochu**_ beetle.

Kurenai turned towards her bug user. "Hey Shino, do you know where we should look to find this _**Bikochu**_ beetle? This forest is a little large to search everywhere." Shino thought about the information he had on their target.

"Our target should be close to moist areas suitable for breeding. Luckily or unluckily depending on the situation, there is only one of those areas in this forest. Let's hope that someone else doesn't find where it is or that will spell trouble for us." She motioned him to take the lead and show the way. Shino led them to a moist part of the forest and began their search. They searched high and low for areas bugs could go. Kurenai stopped her search for a second then continued pretending that she did not sense three ninjas close by. Seeing that they had yet to make a move against them, she had yet to make a move. Looking over her team, she noted that all of her members except Ami along with Hinata sensed the enemy. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Ami did not sense them but put it behind seeing as she was no longer a Sasuke fan girl. She seemed to be improving her skills instead of wasting her time trying to look good. If it wasn't for her and Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Ami would have stayed weak. Seeing no findings of the beetle, Kurenai called it a day.

"Alright people, I think we should call it a day and rest for a while. We'll try again tomorrow when the sun is brightly lit in the skies." The others accepted her reason and relaxed. Hinata went by a tree and sat back to think of Naruto again. Shino went to communicate to his bug as a way to find the _**Bikochu**_ beetle faster. Kiba and Ami went in the corner and flirted with each other with the occasional grinds on Kiba's part when he was sure Kurenai wasn't looking. As soon as she had enough, she had them separated stating for them to do that when they're not on an important mission stopping the two from going any further. Kiba told Ami he would love to continue later and she smiled. After handling that situation, Kurenai moved closer to her little sister figure Hinata whom was deep in thought.

"You must really have it bad for him uh? Your love for him seems to be true and I could tell you won't give up until you find him." Hinata smiled.

"I do very much love Naruto-kun. To me he is everything I wanted in as guy and I will fight for him no matter what. As long as he loves me back then I will return the love to him." Kurenai smiled at her student while hoping she too would find someone like that. Her last boyfriend Asuma was the reason why she became Konoha's ice princess in the first place. She caught him having sex with another woman while they were dating. She casted a genjutsu that made him think she was cutting off his balls then released it as soon as he was in fetal position on the floor. The girl was not spared as she was subjected to a more torturous genjutsu landing her in the mental ward for several years. Rumors of what transpired spread like wild fire slowly creating an image to what finally became Ice queen when her attitude towards men added towards the event. No one dared to approach her unless it was mission related but other than that, they would avoid her except a few.

"I wish I had someone like that but it seems that won't happen soon." Hinata looked to see her sensei's sad face. She thought about all the guys who would be able to take care of Kurenai without a doubt.

"What about Iruka Kurenai-sensei? He seems like a nice person and he's good with kids. I'm pretty sure he would be excited to date you seeing as his life revolves around teaching. Why don't you give him something to do?" Kurenai thought about the academy teacher for a while. He did seem nice unlike many guys that once use to approach her then there was the kid part Hinata mentioned. He did seem like a nice candidate for someone she would date and enjoy. It also helps that he didn't seem like the cheating type adding another plus to good qualities she was looking for in a guy. She made a silent note to get him out on a date later to get to know him better. She really didn't know much about the man at all.

"You know Hinata, I'll give it a try seeing how concern you are for me plus I'm sure he would enjoy the break away from work every once in a while." They smiled at each other having one of those happy moments with each other.

**Soul society**

Naruto, Kisuke, Haku, Temari, and Yoruichi watched over the training for Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. Naruto had a light spar with Tatsuki in order to find any flaws in her moves seeing as she was able to pick things up rather quickly. He place weights on her and special seals that would allow him to slowly add chakra to her newly developed chakra system. This allowed her to train on levels she was not use to increasing her strength of a ninja. Right now she would be able to fight a mid chuunin Nin in taijutsu. She would be able to reach mid Jounin or possible high Jounin at best with the assistance of the hot springs and Orihime's healing.

Speaking of Orihime, she too learned how to heal faster with going through a long chant. She was able to heal on levels close to Tsunade seeing as her healing ability heals everything with one technique. He was sure she would surpass Tsunade easily. Once she did so, he would teach her self defense with Tatsuki's help seeing how she didn't like to injure others. There were also her shield properties, and her lone attack technique that slowly rose but this would work against captain levels.

Chad's speed moved up allowing him to zigzag through attacks along with using long distance attacks as well. He improved on his arm's ability allowing him to fire blast much faster than he did before. This would be great considering his attacks were destructive types.

Uryu nearly perfected his aiming skills now being able to strike non-moving targets with pinpoint accuracy while having some problems with moving targets. By the end of the week, Naruto estimated that they would all reach around seats 3, 4, and 5 except Orihime but considering the time frame, this would surely be something good. Ichigo on the other hand would reach captain level in a slightly less time seeing as he wasn't far from achieving his bankai. Everything seemed to going well for the group. Everyone did notice the lack of Garra and Kankuro but they knew they were out enjoying themselves under disguise. Naruto moved to see Yoruichi soaking away from her recent spar with Ichigo.

"Hey Yoru-chan what's going on with Ichigo's training?" She blushed at her nickname.

"He'll be ready to face some captain soon so don't worry about him too much. He's too stubborn for his own good and won't give up on his friends anytime soon. What about the others Naruto?"

"They'll be seated level fighters at the end of our time period except Orihime since she isn't training to fight. Tatsuki is good in hand to hand combat while Orihime exceeds in healing. I also noticed Tatsuki has an ability that barely shows and would like to get her to awaken that ability soon. Her reaction time is slightly faster than normal too so I'm guessing that is a part of her ability as well. As for her ability, she grew red gloves and fire came out a few times. I'll just have to increase her training to near breakable levels until she activates it." Yoruichi seemed interesting in this new development.

"I hope she could activate it soon and maybe we will have a slight advantage should the day of the fight comes. You are a great teacher Naru-kun, has anyone said this to you before?" Naruto's cheeks grew red from her praise.

"I have heard it a few times but I never really pay any attention to that. I just like to see my pupils get strong enough to do wonderful things such as take on strong opponents or do great things with their skills. I 'm getting excited with the upcoming fights we are sure to face. After fighting Kenpachi, this made me realize several things I would never had notice if I didn't come here." Yoruichi could feel the excitement rolling from him.

"What would that be Naru-kun?"

"Well first there is the power difference between facing other Nins and Shinigami. Shinigami especially captains are on levels beyond levels of our Kages who are suppose to be leaders of a village. Their lowest unseated and newly graduates Shinigami are stronger than our chuunin level Nins who are suppose to have some skills. I'll write down what I'm trying to get across.

Academy Nin=None

Genin Nin=Newly Shinigami student

Chunin Nin=Newly Graduates Shinigami

Jounin Nin= 8 and higher seated level Shinigami

Anbu=4-6 seated officers Shinigami

Kage- 2 and 3 seated officers Shinigami

Yoruichi looked over the rank comparison and smiled in awe. "So you're saying that I along with Kisuke and the captain level Shinigami are on levels beyond Kages? That is interesting to know but then considering the fact that we aren't humans, this sounds believable. But what do you think about Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander? He is stronger than a few of our captains combined." The thought of a level beyond captain scared Naruto.

"I would be tempted to place him on levels of a tailed beast." Yoruichi giggled already knowing how powerful they were. "Maybe he is a tailed beast in disguise but one that isn't listed but if you wanted to know the answer to your question then I doubt our Kage would give him problems at all unless you have several kage level Nins attacking at the same time and I mean over 2 kage level. This would force him to swing his one arm but that would probably be enough to kill them. He would be able to become leader of any ninja village should he ever want to though I doubt any Shinigami would seeing as the captain position seems to hold a lot of power."

"Well didn't you once want to become the leader of konoha?"

"At one point yes I did but people change whether they are for the good or the bad especially when you lived a life like mine that is." She frowned slightly already being told about how he lived but said nothing to it.

"Well then what is your goal now Naruto?"

"I'm not sure right now but I'll think about it as I go along. I do think about having a family though which I will make happen soon with you Haku, Temari, Anko, and Hinata should I meet her again. I'll raise my family in Karakura town where they will become super awesome. They'll become celebrities seeing as all you need is money and talent to start things off but secretly ninjas as well." The last part was said as a joke. He wasn't really sure if he wanted them to be ninjas but then again, they might want to just for the fun of running on water and walls.

"Well we'll see about that later but right now we need to get Tatsuki to activate that power of hers." Naruto got from the spa and dressed. He would have to use force to get her to activate her powers soon.


	14. DA chapter fourteen

**Unknown forest**

One week had pass since the search for the Bikochu beetle began and right now, the team had covered a large amount of grounds. Kurenai noticed that the three enemies had yet to attack as they searched the forest meaning they were after the beetle as well. She discreetly told her team about the most likely upcoming battle for the beetle. Hinata wanting to get her Naruto by her side or go to him steadied her resolve. She would not lose her only chance to get him back even if she had to kill the three for it. With that last thought passing by, she mentally prepared herself for a battle knowing they'll attack as soon as the bug is found of if it was even found. As if he was a mind reader, Shino approached her with some good news.

"We found the Bikochu beetle Hinata. My bugs are around the area allowing for us to know its location. We are about to move from here without letting the enemy know of our findings." The two made their way over to the rest of the members and made their way to the location. The three individuals followed the Konoha Nins not knowing that they found the bug.

Shino moved near the bushes and allowed his bugs to take the sack of eggs and secretly placed them in a small contained containing Hinata's necklace so that Naruto's scent would be the first thing they would be introduced to. Once introduced to the scent, the bugs will go towards Naruto's scent no matter how far he was and would stop if they were to be killed. Just as he contained the bug, Ami who was not aware of the fact that there were enemies accidently gave away the fact that they did found the beetle.

"Hey Shino, did you contain the Bikochu beetle yet because I'm ready to go home and take a hot shower." Right as she said this, three individuals jumped out from the tree. The two of them were male and the last being female. The female of the group jumped over and grabbed Ami before placing a kunai to her throat while the other two let out insects from their sleeves. Shino pushed his glasses up before identifying the assailants.

"So it seems the Kamizuru clan from Iwa has resurfaced again. May I inquire as to the reason you find it intelligent to possible attack a konoha Nin knowing this could very well start a war?" The female growled at him.

"Fuck you Aburame asshole. Your clan is the reason why our numbers and our reputation are at an all time low. Secondly, who would know who attacked you if we kill everyone here leaving no witness or survivors. I hate you assholes and every one of you should rot in hell. Now hand over the beetle or the girl gets it." She drew a thin line of blood to further her point. Kurenai cursed her predicament as did Hinata seeing as they would have come here for nothing. Shino kept his composure.

"Why would you need the beetles if I may ask? What could you possibly be looking for that you require these specimens?"

"Well if you must know, we are looking for our grandfather's forbidden scroll to gain our once reputation before the ass of an Aburame came along. We'll become the most power clan in the world and rid the world of your kind." She crackled evilly at their clan's revenge. Shino thought of their situation for the best possible move.

"How about the two of us settle this in a one on one fight for the beetle? No one is to interfere with our match. This will prove which clan is better, the Aburame or the Kamizuru clan." Suzumebachi seeing a chance to get back at the Aburame clan and find the scroll accepted his offer much to her teammate's irritation.

"Fine I accept your challenge but just so you won't go back on your word I'll keep the little girl on our side." She had the blonde male take Ami as hostage while she got into battle position. She flew through some handseals, **Honey bee jutsu**. Hundreds of bees flew at Shino who in return released a swarm of bugs of his own to cut down the bees. Shino jumped back just as sticky substance landed where he was.

"So every bee I cut down releases honey to trap your enemies in their spot leaving them vulnerable to an attack. I guess I will have to watch where I go if I am to avoid being trapped."

"Well it seems that the Aburame has a brain after all." Inside she was boiling in anger that he figured out her plans to stick him to his spot so quickly. Going through her next set of seals, she called out her next technique, **thousand stingers jutsu**. Thousands of bees shot poisonous stingers at the young Aburame member.

Using a quick replacement, he evaded her attacks in the nick of time. He was glad that her temper clouded her judgment. Any other person with her technique with a calm mind would have set the stinger attacks whereas replacement having a certain range would have mattered at all. She on the other hand just fired off taxing jutsus in a fit of rage hoping they would hit the target of her hate. He was forced to pull another replacement jutsu to avoid a barrage of stingers again. Shino decided to go on the offense to end the match before insects were harmed. He went through handseals and called out his own technique, **Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere**. Insects flew from his sleeves and surrounded her before draining her chakra. Once he drained her until she was unable to fight, he recalled his bugs allowing for her to fall on the ground.

"I do believe the match is over and now we'll take our leave with our teammates and the bugs." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Suzumebachi seethed at him having lost again. The thought of another loss by the hands of an Aburame member infuriated her to no end. She would not let this go down without doing anything about it. She motioned for her teammates to let the girl go and waited for him to turn his back. Once his back was turned away from them, she took several ration pills and ate them at once. Her energy shot back up and her hands flew through some handseals, **summoning jutsu**. A large smoke appeared and once cleared, a large bee was in place.

"Kill them all."

The large bee charged at the group with the intent to kill. Hinata was the first to react. She jumped in front of the path and her arms blurred too fast for the normal eye. **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard**, she created a net of chakra for the large bee to crash into. The bee stumbled back under the amount of force created by the technique. Ami seeing an opportunity to get back at her for easily catching her threw a scroll and allowed its contents to come out revealing hundreds of now lit paper bombs. Shino and the others seeing the danger they were in grabbed the foolish girl and made used replacement to get behind a tree. Right as they did so, the explosion shook the entire area in a loud boom. The bright lights from the explosion temporally blinded all except Shino due to his dark sunglasses.

Once the explosion was over, they looked out to see the remains of the enemies and also the remains of a small container lying on the floor. Hinata saw what the container was looked over at Ami and slapped her with a chakra enhanced slap.

"You bitch; you killed the beetles we worked so hard to find. What the hell were you thinking throwing that many explosives with us around? You could have injured one of us." She went to strike her again only for Kurenai to interfere.

"There's no need to kill each other over this." She sighed sadly at what this meant though. "We'll have to tell the Hokage about this and she won't be too happy about this at all Ami and neither will the council members. They were looking forward to gaining those powers for Konoha but now that won't be possible right now. They'll probably get another team should another mission like this pop up. Hinata glared at Ami for her stupidity.

"They'll most likely think of us as losers now. Why didn't you think about the things you say or do before you made any course of action? Are you this stupid to think?" Ami whipped her head at her and engaged in the shout contest.

"You're just made that you won't be able to fuck the demon, demon whore. Everyone knows how much you love the demon. Kiba told me that you would kiss the ground he walks on just to please him. He told me that you are an immature bitch and only good enough to be a fuck toy. He told me that was why he tried asking you out in the first place, to get a good fuck. " She received a Jyuken strike to the face making the area she struck go numb. Hinata turned around and kneed Kiba in the sack forcing him to bend over before stomping off leaving two injured teammates. Shino and Kurenai could only shake their heads ay Kiba's misfortune. Shino turned to his sensei.

"How do you think the council members will react to our loss of beetle? Surely they were relying on us to get the beetles to find Naruto but now that said bug is gone, surely there will be punishment."

"There will indeed be some sort of punishment. They would most likely re-evaluate her skills to see if she truly deserves the title genin and should she fail, she will be sent back to the academy, someplace to get basic training or become a civilian. I'm sure Hokage-sama would take her in as a way to show the world that kunoichi isn't too weak for anything and could handle the same type of missions guys receive. She already changed Sakura and Ino into a fine pair of Kunoichi though making them see the difference between Naruto and his demon was scary. Whatever happens to her, let's just hope she survives to learn from her mistakes. Let's head back to report our mission failure." Kurenai recalled the group and went back to report their failure.

**Soul Society**

13 people lined up in a room all waiting for the one in the middle to speak. The significance of the 13 people is that they are the captains of the Gotei 13 or in one individual's case, both a captain and captain commander meaning said person was the leader of all the captains. They are as following.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. He is an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Gin looked around and noticed all the captains were present.

Next to him was Sui-Feng, the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Sui-Feng is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Sui-Feng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Her squad along with a few specializes in something and that something was special ops.

Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes which are found to be a bright sky blue. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal Shinigami _hakama_. The hilt of his Zanpakutō is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist.

Retsu Unohana, the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Her squad specializes in Medical, Supply, and Janitorial duties.

Fifth seat Aizen was supposedly killed by an unknown assailant. All they knew was that his body was found stuck to the side of the tower with his sword impaled through him chest. This caused tension to grow because of this.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf. He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

Sajin Komamura, the captain of the 7th Division. He wore gloves with bracers, as well as a helmet, to conceal his entire body.

Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Shunsui Kyoraku is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

Kaname Tosen, Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. Tosen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender, and has been blind since birth. He is usually seen carrying his Zanpakutō in his hand, but has also been seen with it suspended from a string-like attachment on the side of his clothes. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He wore clear goggles and kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. His squad specializes in Arts & Cultural, and was in charge of the Gotei 13 Security Force.

Toshiro, the Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's _haori_ that has a ragged look to it. He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eye patch on his right. He has green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. He is also one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters. His squad specializes in Melee Combat: Swordsmanship.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. His squad specializes in science.

Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakuto.

Right now they were discussing the events that would take place in a few days with Yamamoto being the speaker.

"In a few days, Rukia Kuchiki is going to be executed as you all know but there is a large possibility that the Ryoka is going to strike during that day. It seems that quite a few were on the same level as our lieutenant and even our captain seeing how one of them was able to beat our captain of the 11th division. These Ryokas are most likely training for the upcoming events much stronger than when they first came here. I have reports of a boy teen named Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki being the strongest of the group other than Yoruichi. Naruto is the one that fought Kenpachi while Ichigo fought 3rd seat Madarame which is not easy feat. Would anyone like to add to this?" Mayuri came forward.

"I heard a few of them unique abilities such as control over the sand and I find it very intriguing. What would allow any human to gain control over an element?" Yamamoto could see the glee in his eyes showing how interested he was. He would most likely want to cut up said target and do several experiments on him or her. Yamamoto was indeed interested though since he never heard of something like that occurring.

"I find that interesting too seeing as I never encountered someone like that before. I'm sure you will find out somehow now wouldn't you?" Mayuri could only nod his head while imagining the chance to view the DNA of the red head. Sui-Feng was the next one to go.

"I picked up on information that the first group was able to enter the soul society before the lock down happened when the second group tried to enter. Kenpachi mentioned about the group imposing as one of our own then managed to vanish. My squad spent a great deal finding them and we turned up empty for some reason. They obviously know some type of stealth to be able to avoid all of my members." Yamamoto thought over the disturbing news he just received.

"Then it seems that at least one of the groups had training right before coming here. Be on the lookout for that team. I believe that is the same team that took out members of squad 11 before the second group entered the area." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Things will get complicated soon and once all this is over, we will need to talk about strengthening our forces seeing how a group of Ryoka could penetrate our walls and cause so much problems all in a few days. This incident shows how weak we have gotten over the years and how much work we have cut out ahead of us. Retsu is there anything you would like to add seeing as your squad will be one of the busiest squad. There will be more injured individuals or possible dead ones." Retsu shook her head.

"There has yet to be a death in soul society except for Aizen but I doubt the Ryoka had anything to do with this. There is no way they could have gotten this close to us without getting spotted besides; it seems as if they went into hiding to plan their moves. Something else is going down in soul society and it will be hard to figure out in all this mess. I find something suspicious about Aizen's sudden death." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he too found something off about the man's death but couldn't figure out what it was so hearing someone having the same thought as him made this even more suspicious.

"I thought the same thing too but I had yet to find any type of lead. Whoever it is timed it or I have reason to believe that he or she timed this. It was as if the person knew this was going to happen and used the chaos to make certain moves. Whoever it is must had a grudge against Aizen seeing as he is dead out of all the captains. I will get to the bottom of all of this soon." Gin and Kaname could only watch in amusement at the fact that they were just picking up on the suspicious activities. At this rate, Aizen would be complete with his task before the find out on their own that he was behind the suspicion activities lately. Truly soul society has fallen. Kaname smiled inwardly that at the thought of soul society getting what they deserve after the incident over a hundred years ago.


End file.
